The Guardians
by natxtk
Summary: Santana is a It's her job to protect any humans that are in She thought being half dead would make her feel like a monster but when she saves lives how can she feel like anything but a hero? Falling in love was never the plan but when she finds a helpless blonde being attacked in an alleyway she knew she had to help and it wasn't just because it was her
1. Chapter 1

**The Guardians**

**Just something I came up with, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Glee but I did make up the storyline. **

**Chapter 1**

**_1967 – The Death_**

_The last customer of the day waved a goodbye as he thanked his hairdresser for the good cut. Santana brushed a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear as she watched the interaction, one day hoping she would be able to have someone thank her for cutting their hair to perfection. As the door slammed shut her boss turned to her and ordered her to get the broom from the cupboard and start clearing up, she nodded reluctantly and got to work._

_For now she would settle with cleaning up the hair from the customers and washing down the scissors and brushes. Santana didn't want to become a hairdresser when she was younger she wanted to do something big and important like a doctor or a teacher but those dreams were just not possible coming from the poor family that she did. _

_Well that's what her mother had said anyway, so in the end she changed her dream and aimed for something lower, a hairdresser. Even then Santana still didn't get the job she wanted but clearing up the hair in Eddie's Hair Salon was the only job she could get and she knew she couldn't quit, her mother needed the money. It's not her mother's fault that she struggled to support them but work was hard to come by and her father had passed away when she was just a baby._

_Eddie inspected her work as she finished the last bits of clearing up. _

_"Alright Lopez, that's good enough, I'll see you tomorrow bright and early"_

_"Ok Eddie, see you," Santana said before getting her blazer off her hanger and heading out the door._

_It was a dreary evening as she walked home from work. There were barely any people on the streets as they rushed home to be with family for dinner. Santana pulled her blue checked blazer tighter around herself as an icy gust of wind brushed over her. It was times like this that Santana wished that she knew how to drive but even if she did know how it would be useless, she didn't own a car. _

_As she turned around a corner Santana didn't notice the man walking briskly in the opposite direction causing her to crash straight into him. He was tall and broad wearing a hat low over her forehead._

_"Oh," she exclaimed, "I'm so sorry," she apologised quickly before attempting to brush past the man. _

_"Not so fast there little lady," he said in a deep booming voice. _

_"I'm sorry sir but I have to get home to my husband," she lied quickly, swallowing the fear in her voice. _

_"I'm sure your man can wait a moment more, I think I'd like to have a proper apology."_

_Santana tensed when she felt the mans rough hand grasp her forearm tightly. She tugged on her arm but it was useless, he was too strong. _

_"Please," Santana begged, "What do you want?"_

_"A fine young lady like yourself must know the right way to apologise," he chuckled as he began to pull her down an ally way, "I think you know what I'm suggesting here"_

_"Get off me!" Santana hissed fighting harder against the strong grip._

_"I can't do that, I still need that apology"_

_"I will never touch you," she spat._

_"Now, now I wasn't talking about touchin' Miss but if that's what you want…" he chuckled, enjoying this twisted game he was playing. _

_"I said get off! Help, help!" she called. _

_"No one's gonna hear you, so just shut your mouth before I make you shut up!" he bellowed loosing his patience._

_Santana felt herself be shoved against a wall her head cracking painfully on the brick behind her. _

_"Now for the real fun," he laughed darkly. _

_Santana just managed to wiggle an arm free; she quickly jabbed at his eyes ignoring the disgusting feeling as her nails dug into his eyes. _

_"You bitch!" He howled in pain, "You're gonna pay for that"_

_At that moment Santana didn't know what he was going to do but as she saw the man pull a sharp silver blade out of his coat she knew it couldn't be good. _

_Santana couldn't remember any pain, only the feeling of warm liquid dripping down her chest and stomach then the surprise at seeing the handle of the knife sticking out from her chest. Blood oozed out of the wound seeping into her clothes turning them a dark red. She remembers the numb feeling that washed over her and then the loud thumping noise that her body made as it collapsed to the ground. She remembers the stranger clinging to his eyes as he stumbled out of the ally and then blackness._

_Complete and utter darkness. _

_Santana didn't know how long she floated around in that darkness. It felt more like swimming than floating though, she was holding her breath but it didn't seem like her body needed air anyway. She thought that it would be scary; to be surrounded by nothingness but there was something almost peaceful about it. Sometimes she swore she heard voices but then they disappeared just as fast as they came. _

_When Santana saw a white dot in the blackness she blinked just to be sure it was still there and it was. Then a silver pathway suddenly appeared beneath her feet and she began to run towards the white light. Santana thought it was heaven, her mother after all told her that when people died they saw a white light and went into it. The dot got bigger and bigger with every step, she was almost there._

_As she burst through into the light, she gasped for breath, finally able to breath again. She grasped her chest but felt no wound there, only smooth skin. Santana attempted to open her eyes but the light blinded her momentarily forcing them shut again. A few moments later Santana cautiously opened her eyes. _

_Everything around her was bright and white but instead of being alone like she was before there was a man standing in front of her. A man she only recognised from pictures but couldn't possibly be anyone else. _

_"D-Dad?" Santana asked cautiously. _

_"Hello Santana, it's been a while, hasn't it?" he asked. His voice was deep and washed over her like velvet; she never thought she would get to hear this voice. _

_Emotions swelled up inside her as she burst into tears, she ran towards her dad and thanked the heavens when he didn't disappear like a mirage, he was sturdy and warm. _

_"I never thought I would get to meet you," she cried into his chest; he wrapped an arm around her back pulling her tighter into the embrace. _

_"I always wished I could have been alive to meet you and I couldn't wait until this day would come, I only wish it wasn't so soon," he sighed sadly. _

_"Where are we dad? Is this heaven?" _

_"No sweetie, this isn't heaven," he informed her._

_"What?" she asked confused. _

_"This is the Vartai, the gateway between life and death"_

_"I don't understand," Santana said looking up at her father, she looked at his handsome face, memorising every detail. _

_"I know, sweetie, I'll explain. From the beginning of time there has been this gateway, the Vartai where people are able to choose whether they go to heaven or come back to life."_

_Santana gasped, "I can go back? If you could come back alive why didn't you? I needed you! Mom needed you!"_

_Her father smiled dejectedly, "You can go back," he answered, "I know you and your mother needed me but I felt it was my time to go, I knew your mother would be able to look after you and I was right. You've grown into such an amazing beautiful young woman Santana"_

_"I still don't understand why you didn't come back," she sniffled._

_"There are consequences with coming back to life. You are not fully alive, as you have technically already 'died'. It will also become your duty to protect the living humans anyway you can, like a job"_

_"I'd be half dead and half alive?" Santana asked. _

_"Yes but here we call them Guardians, it has a better ring to it don't you think? We used to be called the Furlochnarch but people now a day's, like myself, have trouble with pronouncing it."_

_"What else?"_

_"Being a guardian comes with some bonus's as well. You can make yourself invisible to humans on command, you don't need to eat and you can never die as you already have and you can't really die twice now can you? At anytime during your existence on earth you are able to choose when you want to come back to heaven, no question's asked. You have already earned your place there"_

_"So… if I went back I could see you again?" Santana clarified. _

_"Of course, only when you choose to come back though but once you come back, you can never go back to Earth again."_

_"I…"_

_"We're running out of time but there is one more vital thing you must know before making your decision."_

_"What is it?"_

_"If you go back you'd have to drink blood."_

_"Drink…blood…but why?"_

_"It is the only way to survive. You're body doesn't make it anymore as you are partially dead but you are alive enough to need it to actually be alive."_

_"I-I don't know what to do."_

_"We're out of time sweetie."_

_"But dad-"_

_"Choose now, do you want to stay or do you want to live?" _

_Santana could feel her dad fading away, his voice was becoming more distant. She desperately wanted to see her dad more but she didn't feel like it was her time to die. Her father had felt like he was supposed to die when he did but Santana didn't feel that, she just knew there was something on Earth that was waiting for her, she just didn't know what yet. _

_"Santana quick, make the decision," her fathers voice whispered._

_She could no longer feel her father, his body literally evaporating beneath her hands._

_"I-"_

_"Say it."_

_"I want to go back!" she yelled desperatly._

_Then everything went black._

* * *

**_1967 – a few minutes after the death_**

_Santana felt someone shaking her shoulder; her body was cold as it was lying on the hard tarmac floor of the ally way. _

_"Hey get up, quick, get up," the voice said urgently. _

_Santana's vision was blurry as she opened her eyes. The voice was feminine, she could easily tell by the higher pitch and softer tone. _

_"Get up," the girl shook her again. _

_"Who- who are you?" Santana asked as her vision finally cleared. _

_"I'm Quinn and you're Santana now stop being a baby and get up," she ordered tugging Santana into a sitting position. _

_"Stop pulling me, I'm up," Santana said as she pushed herself into standing position, her legs were shaky. _

_"We need to get out of here."_

_"Are you a Guardian-"_

_"Shhh!" Quinn exclaimed slapping her hand over the Latina's mouth, "Don't talk about that stuff out loud!" _

_"Sorry," Santana mumbled against her hand. _

_"Right we need to get out of here. Someone's bound to notice the body sooner or later," Quinn said gesturing to Santana's body that laid on the floor next to them the knife still in her chest. _

_Santana choked at the sight, she lifted her hand to her chest feeling the skin there and again there was nothing, not even a mark._

_"Is that me?"_

_"No, you're you moron, that's a body double that we conjured up, pretty good right?" _

_Santana nodded silently, not sure of what else to do. The body double looked exactly like her; it was scary, no it was terrifying._

_"You should have seen them before, apparently in the very beginning of time they made them out of animal meat and leaves! I think we've gotten better now. But enough of this chit chat, we've got to get going"_

_"Where are we going?" Santana asked as she followed Quinn out of the ally way._

_"To my apartment," Quinn said. _

_"You have an apartment?"_

_"You sure do ask a lot of questions. And yes of course, where else would I live?"_

_"I don't know, I thought maybe when you're a," Santana changed her voice to a whisper, "Guardian you would just float around or something"_

_"Ha! 'Float around', that's the funniest thing a newbie has ever said!" she laughed, "We may be half dead but we're not spirits or something," she scoffed. _

_"How did you find me?"_

_"I was sent to you, you know, to teach you the ropes and all about being a Guardian."_

_"How come you can just talk normally about that stuff but I can't?"_

_"Because humans can see you, they can't see or hear me. In fact someone could actually walk right through me. You're a newbie, you've still got fresh blood, it makes you more human and you lose control over your ability to be invisible. Don't worry it happens to the best of us, it's one of the downers of being a Guardian and it's one of those things that you can't change. So basically right now, it looks like your talking to yourself, good thing there's no one else around."_

_"Great," Santana said sarcastically. _

_"This is me," Quinn said, she took a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door to the building. _

_They walked up two flights of stairs until they reached Quinn's apartment. She unlocked the door to her apartment and they stepped inside. _

_"It's nice," Santana stated. _

_"By nice you mean small?"_

_"No, I mean nice, it's better than my apartment."_

_A look that Santana could only describe as guilt flashed across Quinn's face. _

_"What?"_

_"There's something you need to know"_

_"What is it? Tell me," Santana said quickly. _

_Quinn sighed, "You can't go back to your normal life"_

_"….What- I-"_

_"I'm sorry but it's one of the other bad things about being a Guardian."_

_"I thought- but my dad- he never said anything about that!"_

_"He probably didn't have enough time, you only spoke to your father for a few minutes at most."_

_"It felt like hours…"_

_"That's what it's like in the Vartai," Quinn explained, "If it's too much, you can always go back to Darja."_

_"To where?"_

_"Heaven."_

_"Oh… no. I made my decision, I'm staying."_

_"That's what I like! Someone who, sticks by their word, you'll make a good Guardian!"_

_"But um… what about my mom? She needs me, she needs the money I got from working at the hairdressers, she won't be able to afford rent otherwise." Santana said worriedly. _

_"Don't worry, you're a Guardian remember? It's your job to look out for people, she can be on your list, you'll still get to see her. She… she just won't be able to see you," she finished sadly. _

_"She's going to be devastated, I didn't even get to say goodbye," a tear fell down Santana's cheek, she didn't bother to wipe it away. _

_"I know and I'm sorry but it's-"_

_"Just one of those bad things about being a Guardian, I know," Santana finished. _

_"You seem to be taking this all rather well," Quinn noted._

_"I think I'm in a state of shock, in a minute I'll probably be freaking out."_

_"Let's just sit down and I'll answer anything you want to know."_

_"I think that's a good plan, I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep tonight."_

_They made their way over to Quinn's sofa and sat down. Quinn sat beside her. She didn't know where to start; there were so many things she wanted to know. _

_"So ask away," Quinn said with a wave of her hand. _

_"What does blood taste like?" Santana asked. _

_"Hmm… it's different with each person. I guess it kind of depends on what they eat. If they eat a lot of greasy foods, it's kind of got that tinge of unhealthiness, I don't really like it personally and I also like to keep in shape. I tend to go for the more younger active people," Quinn mused. _

_Santana thought this was probably one of the strangest conversations she's ever heard and that included the one she had with her father who she thought she would never get to speak to. If someone told her yesterday that she would be sitting in a woman's apartment talking about the preferred person she likes to 'suck blood out of' she would have run away thinking they were crazy, yet here she was doing just that. Now that she thought about it maybe it was her going crazy._

_"But let's say a person eats a lot of sweets then their blood is sweeter. All in all it's not too bad," she shrugged. _

_"It doesn't bother you? Having to drink someone's blood?"_

_"I guess it used to but it's not like I'm killing the person, I only take about 2 maybe 3 litres from them, it's what we have to do to survive. It's better than what humans do, they actually kill animals to eat them, we don't do that. Besides I'm not blood crazy or anything, I mean we're not vampires."_

_"Wait, vampires exist too?"_

_Quinn burst out laughing," Ha! No, what are you crazy?"_

_Santana crossed her arms over her chest, slightly embarrassed, "Well excuse me for asking that question! Just today, I've been stabbed in the chest, talked to my dead father in some place called the Vartai, comeback to life and been told I have to drink blood! So sorry if asking if vampires exist is a stupid question!" she snapped. _

_Quinn cleared her throat, "Right, sorry I forget that everything is new to you."_

_"How long have you been a Guardian?" Santana asked curiously. _

_"87 years," Quinn told her, Santana's eyes bugged out of her head. _

_"But you look like you're at least 23!" Santana exclaimed. _

_"We don't age Santana, we stay the age we die at and I actually died at age 25 so I take that as a compliment," she said flicking her hair over her shoulder. _

_"87 years… I still can't believe that."_

_"Well you better because in a flash that's going to be you."_

_"So what? Are we basically immortal?" Santana asked. _

_"In a way, I guess, I mean we don't age and we can't be killed… so yeah I guess."_

_"How can we not be killed?" Santana asked._

_"I don't know how it works, we just don't get killed, I'll show you," Quinn got up and went into her kitchen coming back a second later with a sharp knife._

_"What are you going to do with that?" Santana said nervously, her death still fresh in her mind. _

_"Don't worry," Quinn assured before raising the knife in the air and bringing it down on her arm. _

_Santana shrieked and tore her eyes away before the knife could make contact with Quinn's skin. But there was no, shout in pain or anything of the sort, only a slight thudding noise. _

_Carefully, Santana looked at Quinn again, there wasn't a scratch on her. Nothing. _

_"That's…that's amazing," Santana said in awe. _

_"It is pretty fantastic isn't it? Just watch," Quinn said as she brought the knife back to her skin but this time Santana didn't look away. _

_Quinn was doing a sawing motion on her arm with the knife but it wasn't even making a mark, it was as if the knife was so blunt that it did no damage what so ever but Santana could see with her eyes that it was sharp. _

_When Quinn took the tool away from her arm and set it on the table Santana reached over and gently touched Quinn's skin. It felt smooth, like any other person's skin, maybe even softer. _

_"Wow"_

_"I know"_

_"Does it hurt?" Santana asked curiously._

_"No, not at all," Quinn shook her head, "I can feel it but it's just as if someone was doing the same thing with their hand or something."_

_"Is there anything else I should know?" Santana asked. _

_Quinn thought for a second before nodded, "Well there is this one thing. You know how you mentioned vampires before?"_

_"Yeah, what are you going to tell me now? That you were joking with me before and they actually do exist?"_

_"No, what I'm going to tell you is, is the reason I know vampires don't exist is because humans think we're vampires," she said seriously._

_"What!?"_

_"Think about it," Quinn said, "We don't age, we don't get injured, we don't die and we drink the blood of humans. Sound familiar"_

_"But… we aren't vampires are we?"_

_"No of course we aren't, we're Guardians, we're the exact opposite of what a vampire is. We save lives not kill them."_

_"Then why-"_

_"Because like I told you before, when we drink blood we can't control if we're invisible or not, humans can see us. Over the millenniums Guardians have been caught and stories have been started."_

_"But I have a reflection!" Santana exclaimed, motioning to her reflection in the TV screen, "I don't have pointy teeth!" Santana said showing her teeth just for proof._

_"Obviously some things are going to be made up along the way and about the teeth…"_

_"Please, don't tell me I have fangs!"_

_"Well not fangs really… just teeth that are slightly longer and pointier than others…"_

_"Where? I don't feel them"_

_"It's something that we can control, kind of like another muscle. Watch."_

_Quinn opened her mouth and watched in awe; fascination and disgust as Quinn's incisors began to lengthen and sharpen. She let Santana inspect them for a second before retracting them. _

_"See, no big deal."_

_"No big deal? You have fangs!" _

_"You're making this to be much bigger than it is, they're necessary and make a much smaller holes on the persons neck than if we just used our normal teeth, it also hurts the person a lot less."_

_"I guess…"_

_"So how do I control mine?" Santana asked, she opened her mouth and attempted to make her teeth extend but nothing happened. _

_"I'll teach you tomorrow, it's pretty easy, don't worry. So anything else before we call it a night? It's getting kinda late."_

_"I was wondering what would happen if we didn't drink blood, I mean is it necessary? Couldn't I just eat food like a normal person?"_

_"You can eat normal food, I personally don't just because it's cheaper," Quinn shrugged, "We can live off blood alone without food at all but food does still taste amazing so some Guardians choose to continue eating like normal along with blood. Our bodies no longer make blood themselves, that's why we drink it, so it can get into our bodies where it's needed to carry oxygen to cells and what not. Unfortunately when we 'died' that's a part of the body that died with us and no longer works._

_"If we don't drink blood I'm pretty sure that's the only way we can die actually and by die I mean we would just go to the Darja."_

_"So I have to drink it?"_

_"Unfortunately for you, yes"_

_"Ugh, kill me now!" Santana exclaimed flopping on her back onto the sofa. _

_"Ha, I would but that's kind of impossible," Quinn joked. _

_"That's an awful joke," Santana stated. _

_"Yeah… I know…"_

* * *

**Opinions?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Next chapter, hope you like it.**

**1967 – next day**

_Santana woke up in an unfamiliar place the next day. But it only took a few seconds for the memories of the day before to come rushing back to her, her death, meeting her father, coming back to life… everything. It was all a little messed up in Santana's head and in a way she thought she should be going absolutely crazy with everything that's happened to her in such a short amount of time. Her whole life has changed now. _

_She wasn't even human anymore… Quinn always referred to people as 'humans' like she wasn't…they weren't human anymore. She didn't know what she was now. _

_One of the most daunting thoughts was that she was going to have to lose all her old friends and her mother. Last night when she was falling asleep she couldn't help but think about everything and the one thing that stuck out in her mind was that she was going to live forever, if she wanted to. Some people might welcome not having to die, living on through generation and generation but Santana wasn't like that. She knew she was going to have to watch as all her old friends and mother change, age and eventually die and those thoughts alone were enough to send her to tears. _

_"You're awake," Quinn's voice startled Santana out of her thoughts._

_"Yeah," Santana mumbled, her voice rough from sleep and emotion. Santana sat up on the sofa where she had slept last night, and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands._

_"You okay?" Quinn asked, a genuine look of concern etched on her face. _

_Santana shrugged, unsure of what else to do. Was she ok? Even she didn't know the answer to that simple question. Quinn took a seat next to Santana placing a hand on her leg in comfort. _

_"Look," Quinn said softly, "I know this is a lot to take in and I promise that it gets so much easier with time."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"I've been through exactly what you are right now. Let me guess, you're worried about your friends? Family? Them growing old while you stay young and healthy?" Santana was shocked, that's exactly what she had been thinking, "You and me Santana, we're not much different."_

_Santana didn't know what to say, that seemed to be happening to her a lot lately. _

_"You just go freshen up in the bathroom and you can borrow some clothes until we buy you some more."_

_"I forgot about clothes…" Santana mumbled, she literally had nothing now, "Where am I going to stay? I can't get any of my belongings, or money can I? It would be too suspicious."_

_Quinn nodded, "Don't worry about that. You can stay with me, it'll be fun to have a roommate and you don't have to worry about work now, you're a Guardian."_

_"What so I don't have to pay for stuff or something?"_

_"No, being a Guardian is not only who you are now, it's also a job. You get paid, it's not like we can have normal jobs people would start to notice that we aren't ageing."_

_"Who pays us, God?"_

_Quinn shook her head, "I hate to break it too you but there is no God, he's just someone the humans made up to help them through life, God is their ideal person but he doesn't exist, sorry."_

_Santana found it strange to finally have that question, that many have wondered all their lives, to be answered. _

_"I wasn't that religious anyway," Santana muttered. _

_"The old Guardians in the Darja pay us, the pay's pretty good as well. It get's sent to us in the mail every week, yours should be arriving here soon today and we can go shopping."_

_"I haven't even saved anyone yet."_

_"It's like a starter sum of money to help you get on your feet and it's much more than you'll usually get."_

_Santana nodded, taking the new information in. She didn't question how any of this was happening all she knew was that in some kind of 'magical' way it was. She just focused on the fact that she could now send some money to her mom every week anonymously without having to worry about how she would get it. It was perfect._

_"Now go get ready, you still have a lot to learn."_

* * *

_Santana took a shower before changing into Quinn's clothes; thankfully they were about the same size. She now sat waiting for Quinn to finish getting ready. It was strange for Santana not to be hungry right now. Usually when she woke up she would be starving but right now she felt completely content. _

_"Done," Quinn exclaimed as she walked out her room, "You ready to start your 'Guardian training'?"_

_"Sure," Santana agreed, "What are we going to do?"_

_"First before we leave the apartment I'm going to teach you how to control your teeth, it should come naturally to you as well as mind control, it's all pretty-"_

_"Wait, what!? Mind control? You never mentioned that before!" Santana shouted. _

_"Wow, calm down." Quinn said defensively, "I thought I told you about that," she mused._

_"No. You didn't." Santana hissed, "Don't you think that's something important to mention?"_

_"I don't know why you're making a big deal out of it. We can only control humans so I couldn't control you even if I wanted to and we only do it to make it more comfortable for the humans when we drink from them, we can make it hurt less this way and we can also make them forget what happened to them."_

_Santana took a deep breath, "Can we just get on with it?" she asked. _

_"Yeah of course," Quinn said. _

_Santana was glad that it was Quinn who was sent to help her, she seemed to be able to put up with Santana's swiftly changing mood but then again Quinn did say she knew what she was going through so she probably expected this. _

_"So basically there's these two muscles on the top of your mouth just behind your incisors, focus on those and tense them, your teeth should just slide down." Quinn explained._

_Santana opened her mouth and did as she was instructed but after a few minutes of nothing happening, she snapped her mouth shut with frustration. _

_"It's not going to work"_

_"You have to give it your all, the first time is always the hardest, give it another go," Quinn ordered. _

_Santana sighed but did as she was told again. She closed her eyes and imagined the top of her mouth and where the muscles were. If she wanted this to work she would have to do what Quinn said and give it her all. She did after all choose to come back, she had known there were consequences, her father had said so. _

_Then something shifted in her mouth and she almost closed her mouth again but this time in fright._

_"No!" Quinn shouted stopping her, "Keep your mouth open, you're teeth don't fit in your mouth when their out," she said. _

_It was a strange sensation having her teeth elongate. It felt almost like having a tooth pulled out although this didn't hurt at all and it just kept going. _

_"Nicely done," Quinn praised as she clapped her hands lightly together. _

_"Fhanks," Santana said. Her words didn't sound right but that would happen if you had to keep your mouth open because of 3-inch fangs that were now in her mouth._

_"Okay to bring them back in just relax the muscles, your teeth should slide right back in."_

_Santana did as she was told and her teeth retracted disappearing back into her gums again. Santana sighed with relief. _

_"You're a natural," Quinn complimented._

_"That was…weird," Santana finished. _

_"It is a little strange but you get used to it," she shrugged, "Now just try one more time to check you've got the hang of it."_

_Santana nodded her head and extended her teeth again before bringing them back in. _

_"Now we have to get you to be able to control humans and then you'll have the drinking blood thing in the bag."_

_"How do I learn that?"_

_"We'll have to go out and actually find a person to practice on because you can't on me."_

_"Do some Guardians ever use this power on people for fun?"_

_"Sometimes but it's against the rules and if you do you get sent straight back to Darja, so most Guardians don't and whoever does gets sent away pretty quickly," Quinn shrugged. _

_"There are rules?"_

_"Yeah but I'll tell you them later, this is more fun than some stupid rules," Quinn said. _

_"Okay," Santana agreed easily, "But how will I go out? I thought the blood in me made it so I can't control if I'm invisible or not?"_

_"Oh yeah, that reminds me, I need to teach you how to do that… and your blood should be old enough now so that you can turn invisible," Quinn said. _

_"How do I do that?" Santana asked curiously._

_"Just like the teeth thing, you just focus on it and it should happen," Quinn explained. _

_"Sounds easy enough," Santana said._

_"Well of course it's going to be easy, what use would it be if turning invisible required some massive gesture for it to happen?"_

_"True, I guess," Santana nodded. _

_"Ok, go on try it!" _

_"Ok, ok."_

_Santana took a deep breath and closed her eyes again. She didn't know what Quinn necessarily wanted her to focus on exactly but she decided to imagine her skin turning transparent. Santana felt a wave of tingles spread over her body, running down her back to the base of her spine then spreading out in all directions. It wasn't uncomfortable, it made her feel tingly and warm but in a good way. _

_"You did it!" Quinn exclaimed happily. _

_"I did? How can you tell, I thought you could see me?" Santana asked excited and confused at the same time. _

_"It's kind of like you're blurring at the edges, that's how you can tell who else is a Guardian and who's just a regular human, I guess you couldn't see it last night because of the darkness"_

_Santana looked down at her hands but to her they looked the same, no blurriness at all. Quinn saw Santana's actions and explained. _

_"You look normal to yourself but watch, if I turn invisible you'll see it," Quinn said. _

_Santana watched Quinn there was no change in her as she turned herself invisible, except suddenly the edges of Quinn's body looked as if they were beginning to disappear into the air, she had the urge to rub her eyes just to check her vision but didn't as she knew this was supposed to be happening. _

_"You see it?" Quinn asked. _

_"Yeah…" Santana said, still staring at Quinn intently. _

_"I think that's everything we can learn in her done now," Quinn said standing up. _

_"Oh but um, how do I change back?" Santana asked. _

_"You-"_

_"Actually let me guess, you just focus on it?"_

_"You got it in one," Quinn winked at her, "Now lets go!"_

* * *

_ It was bizarre to be outside on the street but not have anyone notice her, she was used to people at least looking in her direction occasionally or if she saw someone have them wave at her. But there was nothing, it was even more strange because Santana could see herself and Quinn but she knew no one else could. _

_The sensation of having someone walk through her was one Santana didn't really want to repeat. It felt like a bucket of ice water was poured over her making her body shiver uncontrollably for a few seconds. Santana looked behind herself and gasped when she saw what looked like parts of her body floating behind her in what looked like a stream of smoke before it was sucked back into her body making her whole again. _

_Santana slapped a hand over her own mouth as she gasped but then remembered that no one could hear her either. _

_"Sorry," Quinn said, "I should have warned you about that."_

_"You think?"_

_"You get used to it," Quinn told her. _

_Almost as to prove her point a woman carrying some groceries chose that time to walk right through Quinn and she barely even shivered. _

_"I feel like a ghost," Santana whispered to herself._

_"When you meet more Guardians it's better," Quinn said, "You don't feel so alone," Santana merely nodded her head. _

_They turned onto a less busy street, there were only a few people here and Quinn thought it was the perfect place to practice. _

_"You won't need to drink today so we'll only be working on controlling people, we'll stay invisible today but usually when you control people it's best to be visible."_

_"Surely it would be better if you were invisible? So no one could see you?" _

_Quinn shook her head, "If you're visible it can just look like you're talking to the person, it would appear odd if someone randomly started moving strangely by themselves. Drinking requires a certain amount of acting and seduction."_

_"Seduction?"_

_"It's best to go for the young men, they think they're going to get lucky but really you'll be getting you're fill of blood."_

_"How often do we have to, you know, drink?" Santana asked. _

_"About once a month is fine and all you need, the cells in your body need to be replaced each month as they die although other Guardians drink more than that just because they enjoy the taste."_

_Santana scrunched her face up in disgust; "I don't think I'll ever find the taste of blood appealing."_

_Quinn shrugged, "You never know, you might end up liking it. You know the saying; 'don't knock it 'till you try it'. I'll teach you how to drink tomorrow but for now lets focus on what we came to do. After this we can go shopping for some new clothes."_

_"Can't we shop first?" Santana almost pleaded._

_"Nope, we're doing this," Quinn denied, "There's another thing I forgot to tell you," Quinn said._

_"Time really hasn't done anything for your memory has it?" Santana smirked. _

_"Oh shut up, you try and remember all this stuff," Quinn retorted._

_"I can't I'm a newbie," Santana reminded._

_"Haha very smart," Quinn rolled her eyes._

_"What was the thing you were going to tell me?" _

_"Oh yeah, Guardians are also slightly strong than the average person, not by much but just enough to aid in holding down the humans that may struggle"_

_Santana shivered at the way Quinn spoke, as if people were some weak prey. _

_"So how do I do this mind control thing?" Santana asked moving away from the topic. _

_"Well mind control is actually called Galia but I never really bother with that. The mind control is always stronger and easier if it's spoken out loud, for example, if I said out loud turn around to a human they would no questions asked. However, you can also do it mentally by pushing your thoughts into his or hers and they'll do it. That takes more practice but once mastered it becomes as easy as breathing."_

_"Can you do it?" Santana asked. _

_Quinn nodded, "I've had a lot of time to practice though. I'm going to show you an example first."_

_Before Santana asked what she meant by example Quinn walked off, walking next to a man who Santana guessed was in his late twenties. Santana rushed off after her so she could see what was about to unfold. _

_"Stop walking," Quinn spoke clearly and precisely into the man's ear. _

_The man instantly stopped moving, he looked down at himself confused as to what his own body was doing. _

_"Kneel down," the man did what Quinn said, "untie your shoe and re-tie it," she commanded._

_The man did everything Quinn said, a confused expression on his face the whole time. _

_"Stand up," she demanded, "You don't remember what just happened, all you remember is tripping over the crack in the floor, now keep walking," Quinn said. _

_Santana watched as the man shook his head slightly, he looked down and saw the crack in the cement that he had 'tripped' over and then continued walking, just like Quinn said. _

_"It's always best to fill in the blank space," Quinn said, "So they don't have a blank spot in their memory"_

_"That was…"_

_"Scary? Yeah, it's a lot to have on your shoulders holding that much power," Quinn nodded in understanding. _

_"I don't know…if I want to do this…controlling another person like that. I know I would hate to feel that…weak," Santana said, her voice wavering. _

_Quinn's voice turned soft and comforting, "I know you're scared Santana, I know what it's like, having to start you're life all over again from what seems like the very beginning, it's like you're born completely as a new person. But this, this is necessary. I know you don't want to hurt people, that's why you have to know how to do this, to block out the pain and to erase the memories."_

_"And there's no other way?"_

_"No."_

_Sucking in a long shaky breath, Santana finally nodded a hesitant nod, "Ok, if I have to." _

_"It's for the humans welfare Santana," Quinn reminded._

_"Right, for the humans," Santana muttered._

* * *

_They spent hours on that street while Santana learned how to control people's minds. Apparently she wasn't as good at mind control as she was at extending her teeth. It was probably due to the fact that she really didn't want to do it but she knew she had to. _

_During those 4 hours they were there Santana learned how to control people while talking to them, getting them to do what she told them and then erased their memories replacing it with something else. It was hard and exhausting work but like everything else, Quinn said it would become easier with time. _

_"I think that's enough for today, we can practice again tomorrow but right now, lets go shopping!"_

_"Ugh thank God," Santana said, drained from the mind controlling lessons._

_"You mean 'thank Darja'," Quinn corrected._

_"Is that something that people actually say?" Santana asked incredulously._

_"Most Guardians do, yes, me included."_

_Santana shrugged, she might as well go along with it, "Well thank Darja then."_

* * *

**_Next Day:_**

_"No, you don't get assigned certain people. Our job as Guardians is to look out for humans in general whoever they are and in any way we can," Quinn answered Santana's twentieth question of the day._

_"Ok," Santana nodded, "Am I going to learn anything today?" referring to the fact that all they had done was stay in the apartment all day. _

_"I thought you could have a go at drinking today," Quinn said casually._

_Santana gulped, "Do I have to? I mean I could always try it, you know, later…"_

_"This isn't something we can put off."_

_Santana crossed her arms and huffed, "If we have too," she gritted. _

_"Good, let's go now before you change your mind."_

_Quinn ordered Santana to go dress up before they went out, not explaining further why she needed to. Santana was more surprised when half an hour later she found herself outside a club. _

_"What are we doing here?" Santana wondered. _

_"We are here to drink."_

_"Drink blood?" she clarified._

_"That's right," Quinn agreed, "This is where the best humans are, usually young and you always get that nice buzz from the alcohol in their system. They're also usually quite compliant so very little mind control is needed. Let's go to this ally and turn visible and then we'll go find some humans"_

_Santana followed silently as Quinn led them to the ally that was just left of the club. They made sure no one was looking and then made themselves visible to people. _

_"Good, you're really getting the hang of that now"_

_"Thanks," Santana gave a small tight-lipped smile._

_"Don't worry about drinking Santana, you might end up liking it," Quinn told her._

_"I doubt it."_

_ Quinn chose to ignore Santana's negativity and led them back around to the front of the club. They went in and scanned the scene. It wasn't extremely busy, due to the fact that it wasn't that late yet. There were a few people dancing and others socialising and drinking. They went over to the bar and soon enough two rather intoxicated young men approached them. Quinn gave Santana look telling her to get ready; Santana nodded slightly swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. _

_The two men weren't hideous but it was obvious the alcohol was giving them both much more confidence than if they were sober. The man on the right had blonde hair and was quite tall; the other man was a slightly shorter brunette. _

_"Hellooo ladies," the blonde drawled as they sauntered over. _

_"Hi," Quinn greeted for the both of them sending them a bright smile, as she batted her eyelashes at them. _

_"The names Mathew and this is my buddy Cliff," he introduces patting the brunettes chest roughly._

_"Nice to meet you boys, I'm Sarah and this is my friend Maria," Quinn lied._

_"Hows about we buy you to lovelies a drink?" Cliff asked. _

_"That would be amazing," Quinn said resting her hand on Cliffs arm, stepping closer. _

_Santana on the other hand just stood there uncomfortably, obviously Quinn was comfortable with randomly flirting but that really wasn't who Santana was. _

_Mathew and Cliff turned to the barman and shouted their orders at him asking for four beers. Neither Quinn or Santana were big beer drinkers but the guys didn't need to know that. _

_Quinn lent towards Santana and whispered in her ear, "You have to get into it more, otherwise this won't work, don't worry everything will be fine if you follow my lead and just remember, it's all acting."_

_"Acting," Santana repeated quietly. _

_"What are you two whispering about?" Cliff asked. _

_"We're just saying how handsome you two are," Quinn covered. Cliff sent Mathew a cocky smug grin._

_ "We got you you're drinks," Mathew said handing them each a beer before taking a large swig of his._

_"Thanks," they said taking the drinks. _

_"You're a quiet one aren't ya?" Mathew asked looking at Santana, raking his eyes over her. _

_Quinn nudged her in subtly in the arm._

_"Oh um… I- I was just thinking how lucky we were that two strong good looking men bought us these nice drinks here," she said holding her drink up and taking a sip, ignoring the bitter taste as it went down. _

_That made Mathew smile broadly. Santana looked at Quinn for approval and she gave a nod saying something like 'it's good enough'._

_They chatted to the two men for about half an hour before Quinn suggested they get out of there. Mathew and Cliff's eyes bulged out their heads but both nodded their heads eagerly. Santana almost laughed at how enthusiastic they were, this obviously didn't happen to them a lot. _

_Quinn took Cliff's hand while Santana took Mathews, they led them out the club and Santana looked at Quinn with a confused expression when they led the two men into the ally they had been in before. _

_"What are we doing here?" Santana asked in a rushed whisper._

_"It's better than bringing them back to our apartment, here we can just make them remember passing out," Quinn whispered back quickly. _

_"Just do as I taught you," Quinn told her before turning to Cliff. _

_"Come here," Quinn ordered and he did as she said although Santana was sure he would have anyway even without the mind control. She spun them around so that Cliff's back was against the brick wall. She pressed a hand to his chest and kissed him, she trailed her lips down to his neck then whispered, "You won't feel this," before extracting her teeth and plunging them into his skin, her teeth easily piercing the skin there. Santana watched in slight awe and horror at the sight. _

_"Hey what's she doing to him? Is she… biting him?" Mathew asked confused, "I'm just gonna go…"_

_Santana's eyes widened as Mathew started to walk quickly down the dark ally and back to the street. _

_"Stop," she demanded quickly. _

_Mathew stopped walking and looked down at himself wondering what on Earth was happening. _

_"What are you doing to me?" he asked terror in his voice. _

_Santana closed her eyes and willed herself to go through with this. _

_"What's h-happened to Cliff?". _

_Santana snapped open her eyes to see Quinn lowering and unconscious Cliff to the floor. _

_"Stop talking," she commanded, he did. His eyes widened in fear. _

_Santana closed her eyes again to get away from the image of him, she couldn't stand to look at him when he was looking at her with so much desperation._

_There was something coursing through Santana, she didn't know what it was. Fear? Anger? Strength? Maybe all three. It was terrifying to have this much power to be able to control someone simply by speaking to them, Santana had no idea why but for some reason these feelings were so much more stronger than when they were simply practicing yesterday, it must have something to do with the fact that she was actually going to drink his blood._

_In a way she felt like monster, using a person like this, controlling them and making them helpless. But she had a job now and that was to protect, stop horrible things happening to others like they had happened to her. If anything that knowledge was ten times stronger than the animalistic need for power she was feeling. Knowing that she was going to save others made it easy for her to push those bad feelings away. _

_ Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Mathew. She almost wished she didn't know his name it would make this so much easier if she didn't know it; it would make him seem less human. _

_"Come here," she said. _

_Mathew's legs moved on their own accord, he stopped just in front of Santana. _

_"You won't feel this," she said repeating Quinn's earlier words. She pressed her lips to his neck felling the pulse there before extending her teeth, "I'm sorry," she whispered. _

_She hesitated only for a second before stabbing her teeth through his flesh. There was barely any resistance and soon there was a rush of warm liquid flowing into her mouth. Santana was surprised by the taste, slightly coppery but otherwise it was fine. The only bad thing was Santana knew what she was drinking and that alone made her shudder. _

_After a few minutes Santana pulled back not wanting to take too much. She retracted her teeth and took a small step back._

_"Go to sleep," she said softly, "You don't remember us or what just happened, only stumbling into the alleyway before collapsing unconscious."_

_Mathew collapsed in her arms and she was glad for the extra strength that she now had. She carefully lowered him onto the floor, careful not to hurt him as she did. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand._

_"You did well," Quinn complimented, "How do you feel?" _

_"Surprisingly, okay, I feel a bit light headed though," Santana told her truthfully, "At first I felt like a monster," she admitted, "But then I realised that it's something we need and in return we save lives," Santana shrugged. _

_Quinn beamed, "That's great! And the light-headedness doesn't usually happen, it's just because these guys were drunk," she explained._

_"Oh yeah that makes sense, but can we go back you you're apartment now I'm a little tired?" Santana asked suddenly exhausted. _

_"Yeah sure," she nodded, "And you mean our."_

_"Our what?" Santana questioned._

_"Our apartment." _

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**There's going to be Brittana next chapter, don't worry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry for the confusion in the first chapter, it was supposed to say 1967 the whole way through not 1977. It's been fixed now, sorry again for confusing some people!**

**Finally some Brittana action for you :)**

**2013 – the present**

New York was both inviting and scary. It was the perfect place to blend in, there being so many people but it also meant more crime and that meant Santana was constantly on the look out for danger. Santana had moved constantly every several years to avoid people noticing the whole not ageing thing and New York was their newest home for the next 10 years. At first it was difficult to leave human friends behind so Santana had stopped all together trying to make friends with them, instead sticking to Guardians who would not only live forever but also knew her secret. But out of all the people Santana had said goodbye too Quinn was never one of them. They had stuck together moving from place to place. They were like sisters.

Leaving her first home, Lima Ohio, was the probably most difficult. It was where she grew up and it was hard to part from such a big part of her life. Another hard phase of Santana's existence was watching her mother pass away. Santana, every week had sent money to her mother through the mail, hoping to help her in any way she could. But when her mother started to get old Santana knew she going to go soon and the only comfort was that she was going to finally get to be with her father again.

Over the past 46 years being a Guardian has become natural to her. It was simple; find someone in danger, save them, erase their memories.

Santana had saved too many people in her life to count, from running into burning buildings to stopping robberies and she has to say, she loves her job. There was nothing better to her than helping people in need; it certainly made it easier when she drank blood. Santana liked to think that drinking blood from humans was their way in 'repaying' the Guardians for saving them even though the people had no idea that either act was happening. Through the passing years drinking blood has become a lot easier, it was instinct but every time there was that tiny pull of guilt although now it was very easy to ignore.

The other aspects of being a Guardian have also become a lot easier. Santana was now able to control minds without speaking; she could push her thoughts into someone else's without even blinking.

Santana pulled on her boots and threw on her leather jacket, she checked herself in the mirror. The 46 years had done nothing to Santana's appearance, she looked as young as she did all those years ago. Pleased with what she saw she headed out of her room and into the living room where she found Quinn sitting, reading a book.

"I'm going out to meet Puck, you coming?" Santana asked.

"Oh um… no, I'm busy," she said gesturing to the book in her hands.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Oh please, I know you have the biggest crush on him!"

Quinn blushed, "I don't."

"Yes. You do." Santana said and she knew she was right, Quinn was her best friend, she could read her like a book and even if they weren't best friends Quinn wasn't subtle about her crush on the other Guardian.

"Look, even if I did, which I don't," Quinn emphasised, "He doesn't like me so it'll never happen," she shrugged turning back to her book.

"He does, and it's the 21st Century anyway Q! You ask him out," Santana suggested with a shake of her head, sometimes her friend was so caught up in the 20th century.

Quinn gasped, "I can't do that!"

"Sure you can, it's easy."

"It's most definitely not easy."

"Fine then, I'm going to meet Puck," Santana said as she made herself invisible, she headed for the door, "I'll see you later!" she called just before the door slammed shut behind her.

Santana made her way to the small coffee shop called 'Jones Coffee House' that was around the corner and stood outside where she waited for her friend. Santana and Quinn had met Puck a few years back at a bar when they were out 'drinking', they had come across Puck doing the exact same thing, trying to pick up girls to drink from. They had hit it off and the rest was history, they've been friends ever since. Well Santana and Puck have been friends, from the very beginning there has been this tension between Quinn and Puck but both have been too stupid to do anything about it.

"Hey!" Puck called as he ran across the busy road, not even flinching as various cars fazed right through him, "Sorry I'm late."

"When are you not late?" Santana scoffed.

Puck laughed, "True very true, come here and ol' Pucky will give you some lovin' to say sorry," he said puckering his lips.

Santana laughed and shoved him away, "You know that's _never _going to happen Puckerman."

"What! I've known to turn some lady lovers straight," he said cockily.

"Well that's not gonna work for me," she said.

"One of these day's Lopez."

Pucks advances never meant anything, they were just joking and both of them knew that. Santana Lopez was gay, and he respected that, they also both knew that Puck had eyes for a certain blonde girl.

When Santana first noticed her attraction to women more than men it freaked her out, she was after all living in the 1970's and people had different views back then. Thankfully as time went by being gay became an almost normal thing.

At first Santana thought that maybe her sexuality had something to do with her 'death', the man who killed her had first attempted to rape her after all but then Santana began to think that she was just born that way and she learned to accept it. Now in 2013 Santana was proud of who she was and if she was honest she was glad that she liked the ladies, men had definitely lost their chivalry and manners towards women over time and she was glad she never had to deal with that.

"Are you ready to look for some baddies?" Puck asked forming a gun with his hands and making a 'pow' noise.

"Yeah, let's go and… don't do that," she said swatting his hands away making them fall to his sides, "You're 136 years old for Darja's sake."

* * *

The music was stopped with a simple push of a button. Brittany glanced around the dance studio at her all students who were breathing heavily from the dancing they have been doing for the last hour. She still found it weird to call them her students because she was the same age as most of them. Brittany clapped her hands together getting everyone's attention.

"Alright guys, that was amazing! Do a few stretches to cool down and you can go, see you next week!" she told them enthusiastically.

They split up into the groups of friends that they had made during their time learning at Chang and Pierce Dance Studio and began to do various different stretches.

Brittany walked over to her small duffel bag and pulled out a bottle of water taking a huge gulp of it.

"Um… hey Brittany," someone coughed behind her.

She spun around to be faced with one of her students, Ryder Lynn. He was tall and muscled with a Bieber style hair cut and a charming grin. He wasn't one of her best students but he definitely put a lot of effort in.

"Hi Ryder, what can I do for you?" Brittany asked taking another sip of water before closing the bottle and placing back in her bag.

He grinned at her nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, "I was- I was just wondering if you'd like to, you know, go out for a drink with me? Or something…" he added quickly.

"Ryder…" Brittany sighed, she felt so guilty when she saw the hope in Ryder's eyes dim significantly, "I'm sorry, but I don't date my students," she told him apologetically.

His shoulders slumped but he nodded in understanding, "Oh okay."

"I'm really sorry," Brittany said sincerely.

"No, no it's fine. You have morals, I like that," he said smiling again, although it was less enthusiastic.

Brittany chuckled, "Thanks, but I'll see you next week, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, see you then. Bye Brittany," he said.

Ryder gave a small wave and another smile before picking up his bag and heading out the door with the rest of her students.

Brittany had been teaching at the studio for 6 years from when she first opened it with her best friend Mike Chang and during that time a few of her students had asked her out. She always turned them down though, she never dated her students, it would just become awkward if they broke up.

However Brittany wasn't 100% truthful why she turned Ryder down. Brittany was sure that Ryder was a lovely guy and would make an amazing boyfriend; unfortunately for him she didn't necessarily play for his team. She was out and proud but she just always felt that telling her students her sexuality wasn't important and she didn't want to tell them personal things about herself anyway.

"Nice lesson Britt," she heard her Mike say from the door.

"Thanks, they're all getting pretty good."

"I just however saw Ryder Lynn walking out he door looking like a kicked puppy, what did you do?" he asked a slight teasing tone in his voice.

"He asked me out and I turned him down," Brittany explained.

"Aw poor guy."

"Yeah well," Brittany shrugged, "I've gotta get going, I told Mercedes that I'd cover some shifts for her while Ginny's sick."

"Ok but don't push yourself too hard Britt," Mike warned.

Brittany smiled warmly at her best friend, thankful for his care, "Don't worry Chang, I won't," she promised.

"Alright, you still coming out tonight for drinks with the gang?" he asked referring to their small close group of friends.

"Wouldn't miss it," Brittany told him.

She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She kissed Mike on the cheek before heading out the studio. She set off at a brisk jog towards her apartment. It only took 5 minutes and as soon as she got inside she stripped down and jumped in the shower. After changing into some jeans and a t-shirt she headed back out and walked as fast as she could to 'Jones Coffee House'.

Brittany was walking up the sidewalk when she saw her. The most beautiful girl she'd ever seen in her life. She was Latina, with caramel coloured skin and glossy dark brown hair. Brittany's breath almost caught in her throat at the sight. She was so caught up at looking at the girl that she didn't see the old man in front of her who she ended up crashing into.

"Sorry," Brittany mumbled blushing slightly.

"That's alright," he smiled sweetly; he nodded at her and continued on his way.

When Brittany looked up the Latina was no longer in front of her. She whipped her head from side to side but the girl was nowhere to be seen. It was like she had disappeared into thin air…

Shaking her head, Brittany sighed to herself. She must be imagining things, maybe Mike was right, she was working herself too hard.

* * *

"You are such a life saver girl," Mercedes praised as they were wiping down tables.

"What are friends for?" Brittany replied smiling.

"Seriously, not many people would help out like that, you're a great friend."

"Yeah, well I'm getting paid so it's all good," Brittany winked.

Mercedes laughed, "Of course B."

"I was just kidding Cedes."

"Nah, I want to, it's the least I could do. So are you going out tonight with everyone?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to go home first and change quickly but I'll meet you all there."

"Alright girl, you can get outta here, I'll finish up. You just go and get that sexy bod all dressed up," she said.

"Thanks Cedes, I'll see you in an hour!" Brittany called as she left the shop.

It didn't take Brittany long to get ready, she chose a simple light pink dress that hugged her body in all the right places. She matched it with some black wedges and applied light make up. She never really liked to cake on the makeup anyway.

She checked her phone and she had about twenty minutes before she said she would meet at their usual bar 'The Den'. It wasn't that well known but the people were nice, the drinks were good and the service was great. Not to mention there was an amazing dance floor and sometimes they had karaoke nights.

Deciding she could just take a nice leisurely walk to 'The Den', she picked up her purse and left her apartment locking the door behind her. It was a nice night out, the streets were still busy as usual, she swore the people of New York never slept.

She was only a few minutes away from the bar when she noticed three guys walking a little to close behind her. She slowed her pace a little, hoping they would decide to pass her but when they slowed down too her heart began to thud harder in her chest.

Brittany started walking a little faster but not too fast that it would look like she was trying to get away. The guys easily kept up with her pace. She walked a little faster but they still stayed behind her. She could see the bar now, the bright neon sign was glowing in the distance. Brittany couldn't take it anymore, the guys had been following her for a good ten minutes now, she broke out into a sprint and when she heard footsteps following her she wished with all her heart that she had worn flats that night.

"Not so fast there Miss," one of the guys reached out and grabbed her arm tugging her to a painful stop, she went over on her ankle and hissed in pain.

"H-how can I help you guys?" Brittany tried to sound confident but it failed ultimately.

"We just want your help Miss," another guy said grinning mischievously, he grabbed her other arm holding her in place.

"What do you want?"

"You see, I think I dropped my phone down here earlier today," the last guys said as the three men led her towards a dark ally.

Brittany gulped, she knew she was in danger but she was hideously out numbered, the two men holding her weren't necessarily weak looking guys.

"Please just let me go, you can have my purse," Brittany pleaded.

The second man laughed, "Look here fella's she thinks we want her purse," he said making the other two men laugh as well.

"Let me go," Brittany demanded.

"That's not gonna happen."

"What kind of sick twisted people are you!" she shouted.

"Aw Blondie, you hurt my feelings," the third man claimed.

Suddenly Brittany felt a sting smack across her face, the sound echoed down the ally.

"That's for insulting us, bitch," he hissed menacingly.

Brittany held back tears, "Help!" she shouted, "Someone please help!" she cried.

The first guy slapped his hand over her mouth shutting out her cries for help.

"No one's coming to save you," he told her.

He reached a hand out roughly grasping her chest; Brittany wriggled but the men's grip on her tightened. Brittany did the only thing she was capable of, she clamped her teeth shut on the mans hand, he howled in pain.

"You fucking bitch!" he shouted, "I'm bleeding!"

The other mans grip loosened just enough so she could squirm free, on wobbly legs she ran as fast as she could down the ally, just as she was about to get back onto the street, someone gripped her hair yanking her to the floor. She cried out in pain as her shoulder and head hit the ground painfully.

"You'll regret you ever did that," one man spat.

Brittany didn't even try to move; she knew she was fighting a loosing battle.

"Hey!" Brittany heard someone shout. It wasn't one of the men that had taken her, it was someone else, and she was definitely female, "Get off her you scum bags!" the woman shouted.

The three men laughed, "What are you gonna do? Throw makeup at us?" one man scoffed.

Brittany pushed herself up into sitting position with her good arm just in time to see a flash of dark hair then she heard a loud 'oomf' as one of the men hit the floor. Her vision was blurry and she had a splitting headache from where she hit the floor but she could just about make out what was going on in front of her.

The woman kicked her foot out into another one's chest sending him flying back hitting a brick wall. Brittany didn't even know one person could contain so much strength, especially someone so small. She thought she saw the girl say something to the man before facing the last standing man. He looked shocked but he steeled himself, refusing to be beaten by anyone let alone a girl. But his efforts were useless, the girl threw herself at him sending them both to the ground, any punch that landed on the girl didn't seem to affect her at all she just kept going throwing punch after punch.

Finally when he was almost unconscious the girl stopped her actions. She stood up and brushed the dirt of herself, not even seeming tired from the fight. She didn't have a scratch on her. Brittany watched in awe as she dragged all the guys over together with ease. She mumbled something to them that Brittany could hardly make out but it sounded something like 'you will forget what happened here' and then something else that she couldn't understand.

The girl stood up straight and turned to face her, finally giving Brittany a good look at her saviour. Brittany gasped at who she saw, it was the girl from before, the one outside the coffee shop.

The Latina began to walk towards her and she shuffled back slightly not knowing how dangerous she was, she did after all take out three grown men under 5 minutes without even breaking a sweat.

"Hey, it's okay, I won't hurt you," the Latina told her gently.

Brittany didn't even know the girl but something made her believe her, she relaxed a little.

"Are you hurt?" the girl asked.

She began to shake her head no but stopped when it make a burst of pain shoot through her skull.

"You're not okay, I'm Santana by the way," the girl told her, "What's your name?"

"B-Brittany," she stammered.

"Well Brittany I'm going to help you get all patched up, I'll take you to the hospital," Santana told her.

"You're the girl from earlier," Brittany blurt.

"Huh?" Santana asked confused.

"I saw you earlier outside Jones Coffee House," Brittany explained but that made the brunette look even more confused.

"Hey," Brittany heard a man say, she looked frantically to see if one of the men had woken up.

"Wow, calm down Brittany, that's just my friend Puck, he would have helped too but he run's a bit too slowly," Santana rolled her eyes.

"This crowd of tourists got in my way! It's not my fault!" Puck exclaimed.

"Whatever, I took those guys down, easy without your help."

"Whatever," Puck huffed crossing his arms.

"Stop being so childish, this is Brittany and she got hurt, I think she hurt her head and shoulder when she fell," Santana explained the situation.

"And you took care of the guys?" Puck asked motioning to the men still unconscious on the floor.

"Yeah, all taken care of," Santana nodded.

Brittany wanted to know what 'taken care of' meant but she didn't ask.

"We need to get you to the hospital, you could have a concussion and I want that shoulder to get checked out too," Santana said.

"Who are you? Like under cover cops?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "Something like that," she murmured under her breath.

"What was that?" Brittany asked not catching the last part.

"It was nothing," Santana shook her head, "Lets just go and get you looked at."

Brittany agreed, her head and shoulder were really starting to get painful now. Santana swiped up Brittany's purse and then supported the blonde as they walked out the ally. Some people gave them strange looks but all three of them chose to ignore them.

"Puck, I'm gonna borrow your motorcycle," Santana stated more than asked.

"Alright S but if you scratch her-"

"I know, I know, just toss the keys." Puck chucked her the keys and she caught them in her left hand.

The motorcycle was parked on the curb a little way down from the ally, it wasn't far but it seemed to take ages due to the pain Brittany was in.

"I know it's not ideal, but it's better than walking, you'll just have to hold on tight with your one arm and I promise I'll drive carefully," Santana assured, "Put this on," she said handing Brittany a black helmet she took out of the seat. Santana placed Brittany's purse safely in the seat where the helmet had just been.

"Don't you need one?" Brittany asked.

"No, I'll be fine," Santana shrugged, "I'll get on first and you get on behind me," Santana told her.

Brittany nodded, she carefully slid the helmet on her head, Santana had to end up doing the strap up for her due to her only having one good arm. The helmet hurt her head but she figured it would be safer if they crashed so she endured it. Brittany swung her leg over the seat and wrapped her good arm around Santana's thin waist.

"You ready?" Santana called as she started the engine.

"Yeah!" Brittany shouted back.

Santana waved at Puck who was stood a foot away, he waved back and then Santana kicked off and they began weaving in and out of the traffic headed in the direction of the hospital.

It had been a terrifying sight for Santana as she watched from across the road the blonde who she now knew as Brittany get dragged down the ally way. It hit close to home, that's exactly what happened to her on the day of her death and she swore to herself she wouldn't let that happen again, not if she could stop it. Santana remembered seeing the helpless Blonde lying on the floor and anger sparked up inside her. Usually she would just take control of the people and make them stop but this time it was like she was being possessed, she knocked down the first two men easily but the last guy she had punch so much she was sure all of his ribs were broken along with a few bones. She knew she shouldn't have done it but it's like she couldn't control herself, she was just so angry, the whole thing brought back old memories and feelings that she didn't even realise she still had.

Soon they were at the hospital and Santana rushed Brittany into the ER as fast as she could without hurting her. Santana helped her fill out a form and waited for her as she got checked over. Because there was a possibility of a concussion they took her in much faster than usual.

Brittany came out looking a little better, her shoulder was wrapped and in a sling. She had taken some painkillers for the headache, surprisingly she was told she only had a very mild concussion but she was glad it wasn't too serious.

Santana stood up as Brittany walked over too her.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked immediately.

Brittany nodded, "They said I've only bruised my shoulder and I have a mild concussion, I was prescribed painkillers for the headache. I'm quite lucky," Brittany added quietly.

"Oh thank Dar- err God," Santana corrected.

Santana guided Brittany back outside, she was so glad that she was ok, she would have hated herself if anything worse had happened to the poor girl.

"I never said thank you," Brittany said quietly as the reached Puck's motorcycle.

Santana shrugged like it was no big deal, "No problem, I'm just glad you're ok."

Brittany took Santana's hand, forcing Santana too look at her face, "I can never express how thankful I am, if you did come along…I could have been-"

"You don't have to say anything Brittany, I mean it," Santana interrupted.

"Well…thank you again anyway," Brittany hesitated for a moment before leaning in and kissing Santana gently on the cheek.

Santana's throat closed up as she tried to push the fluttery feeling in her stomach away, she didn't expect this to happen.

Santana cleared her throat uncomfortably and Brittany took a step back worried she did something wrong.

"What were you doing by yourself?" Santana asked curiously.

"I was just about to go to a bar to meet my friend and then… well you know what happened…"

Santana wanted to comfort the girl but she didn't know what words to say.

"Let's just get you back," Santana said after a moment of silence.

The ride back was a bit different. This time all Santana could focus on was the tight grip of Brittany's arm around her waist. Before she was to preoccupied with thinking about the nights events but now that was out of her system all she could think about was how nice if felt to have Brittany hug her so close. The journey ended way to quickly for Santana's liking but she pulled to a stop where she had left before. They both climbed off.

"I didn't know where to take you," Santana said.

"That's okay, my apartment's only like a ten minute walk from here," Brittany told her.

"Oh good," Santana nodded.

"What happened to the guys earlier?" Brittany asked.

"Oh err, Puck called for back up to get them," Santana lied and Brittany believed her.

Truthfully they were probably still there unconscious, she had made them think that they had just gotten really drunk that night and passed out in the ally. She didn't really know why she even bothered lying, Brittany wasn't going to remember anything in a minute.

She took the helmet from Brittany and handed her, her purse earning another soft 'thank you' from the blonde.

Santana looked at Brittany before taking a deep breath. For some reason she _didn't _want to have Brittany forget her, she wanted the blonde to remember her and keep looking at her like she was the most amazing person in the world. But she knew she had to, it's what came with being a Guardian.

She focused on Brittany and projected her thoughts out, "You don't remember what happened tonight and you don't remember me," she thought, "You fell and hurt yourself when you were out meeting friends, a kind man wearing a purple cap helped you and took you to the hospital and you took a taxi back to this place."

"Why are you staring at me like that Santana?" Brittany asked suddenly self-conscious.

Santana looked at Brittany like she had grown three heads.

"You know who I am?" Santana asked carefully.

Brittany laughed, "Of course, you saved me from those men tonight. Are you sure you're okay too? You didn't hit your head either?" Brittany asked worried.

"What's going on?" Santana wondered frantically to herself. This has never happened before.

Santana took another breath, "You don't remember me," she spoke clearly.

Brittany looked at her strangely, "Of course I do," she said, "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked again.

"Oh Darja what's happening?" Santana mumbled out loud.

"Santana, please you're worrying me," Brittany said stepping closer.

"I'm fine," Santana told her, "But um… will you come back to my place?" Santana asked.

"Wha-"

"That sounded wrong," Santana said quickly, "I just want to watch over you…"

"Um…" Brittany gave Santana a weird look.

"Oh crap that didn't come out right either," Santana babbled, what was happening to her? First she can't mind control and now she's rambling like an idiot, "Look, I just want to make sure you're alright, you have a concussion and although it's mild I'm still worried, this way I can wake you up every few hours to make sure you're okay," Santana said.

It was only half a lie. She did want to make sure Brittany was safe, for some reason that feeling was a lot stronger than it was for any other human she's saved before. But the other reason was she needed Quinn's help, why couldn't she erase Brittany's mind?

Brittany's eyes softened, "That's really sweet Santana but I don't want to be any more of a burden than I already have."

"You haven't been a burden," Santana spoke quickly, "Please, it'll give me some peace of mind."

Brittany sighed, she usually wouldn't trust someone she only met a few hours ago so easily but Santana's been nothing but kind and helpful during that time, she figured if the Latina wanted to hurt her she could have when she was in the ally. She was definitely strong enough.

"…Okay," Brittany agreed.

"Thank you Brittany," Santana smiled and then she did something she hadn't done in a while, she leaned over and hugged Brittany only pulling away because Brittany whined in pain about her shoulder.

"My apartment is only five minutes away," Santana said, she decided to leave Puck's motorcycle, she had much more important matters on her hands.

Santana began to lead Brittany down the sidewalk. She took her phone out of her pocket and sent a quick text to Quinn.

_To Quinn: We have a very serious problem._

* * *

**I'd appreciate some reviews to tell me what did you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**So this is the next chapter, please enjoy :) I'd like to say a huge thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites, you guys are awesome!**

Something wasn't right.

How did Brittany know who she was? Santana has never come across anyone who she couldn't control. She didn't think it was possible. Yet here Brittany was, memory still in tact.

When they got to the apartment, Santana guided Brittany over to the elevator and pressed 3. Soon they reached the right floor and they walked to short distance to the apartment door.

"This is my apartment, you'll meet my roommate, her name's Quinn," Santana said as she unlocked the door.

As they walked inside another blonde came into view, she just walked out of another room that Brittany assumed was her bedroom.

"That's probably Quinn," Brittany thought.

Brittany's thoughts were confirmed when the blonde held her hand out and said, "Hey I'm Quinn, you must be Brittany."

"Yeah I am," Brittany said, she wondered how Quinn knew who she was.

Quinn sensed Brittany's confusion, "Santana text me your way over here."

"Oh okay," Brittany nodded.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked eyeing Brittany's wrapped arm and tussled appearance, "What happened?"

"I-" Brittany began to speak but Santana interrupted her.

"Quinn, Brittany's been through a lot tonight, I think we should just let her get some rest." Santana said firmly.

Brittany was secretly relieved that Santana stepped in for her; she was really exhausted after everything that had happened.

"Yeah, of course, I'm sorry," Quinn excused.

"It's fine," Brittany assured.

"You can take my room for the night Brittany," Santana said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to kick you out of your own bed, I can just sleep on the sofa."

"No, you're sleeping in my bed," Brittany swore she saw Santana's cheeks blush as she said that, "You're hurt and I don't think sleeping on the sofa would help much."

"Thank you," Brittany said softly.

"That's okay," Santana said, "My bedroom's this one," she guided Brittany to her room.

It was a simple room, with only a bed, bedside table, some drawers and a cupboard for her clothes.

"There's some pyjama's you can wear in the top drawer," she instructed.

"Thank you," Brittany repeated.

"Just get some rest, I'll wake you up in two hours just in case okay?"

Brittany nodded silently and Santana gave her one last look before walking out the bedroom and closing the door behind her. Brittany thought she would feel uncomfortable sleeping in practically a stranger's apartment and bed but for some reason Santana made her feel really comfortable and safe.

Feeling a buzzing coming from inside her purse Brittany slipped her phone out of her bag. She had at least 32 texts from her friends and about 20 missed calls. She felt awful; she had completely forgotten to tell her friends what happened to her. She was too tired to call them all and tell them what happened so she sent a mass text to them all saying she was fine and that she would explain later. Switching off her phone she placed it back into her purse.

Her eyelids began to droop closed where she stood by the door. Deciding that she better get to sleep like Santana said she moved over to the drawers to find something to sleep in.

* * *

"S, what happened?" Quinn asked in a hushed whisper, aware of the sleeping blonde next door.

She was so confused, Santana had never brought someone that she saved back to the apartment before, she barely even talked to them after, usually just wiping their memory after checking they were safe.

"I don't know!" Santana exclaimed, "It was like any other night, I saw Brittany getting taken into an ally and it just hit home, you know." She said softly both of them thought back to Santana's death, "So then I ran across the road to help her, I took down the guys that had her then wiped their memories. I took Brittany to hospital because of her shoulder and everything and then when I brought her back to where I found her I couldn't get rid of her memory, I even tried talking and it didn't work!" Santana told her, completely frustrated with herself.

"You couldn't wipe her memories?" Quinn asked for clarification.

"No!"

Quinn's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "I've never heard of that happening before."

"Damn it, I thought you would know something about it." Santana cursed.

"No, never." Quinn shook her head, "Maybe it's just you? Maybe I could control her?"

"You could try," Santana shrugged.

Quinn nodded and carefully walked over to the door and opened it as quietly as possible. She saw Brittany sleeping in Santana's bed peacefully.

"Wake up," she whispered. When Brittany didn't even roll over Quinn looked down at her in bewilderment.

She closed the door just as quietly as she opened it and shook her head to Santana who was looking at her expectantly.

"Nothing. I told her to wake up and she didn't move," Quinn told her.

"Maybe it has something to do with her concussion?" Santana suggested desperately, she needed an answer to what was happening.

"That can't be it, I've controlled people before who were in worse state than she is now. Do you think something could be happening to our ability to control people's minds?" Quinn asked.

"No." Santana shook her head, "I controlled the guys that got her easily, that can't be it either."

"Well I'm out of ideas then," Quinn sighed.

"It's got to be something," Santana insisted.

"It's late San, we're both tired, maybe we'll come up with something in the morning. And we can always ask other Guardians tomorrow," Quinn suggested.

"But what are going to do about Brittany?" Santana asked, "She saw me take out those guys and now she thinks I'm some sort of undercover cop!"

"Well, we'll just have to continue with that story, she can't know the truth San," Quinn reminded.

"I know, I know." Santana sighed, she has told thousands of lies in her life and she was good at it, but for some reason she didn't _want_ to lie to Brittany.

"And you'll never guess what else…" Santana said.

"What?"

"She said she _saw_ me."

"So?"

"As in, I was outside Jones Coffee House waiting for Puck while I was _invisible_ and Brittany said she saw me standing there!"

"No way…" Quinn breathed.

"Yes way," Santana nodded.

Quinn thought for a second before speaking, "Well we're not going to solve anything tonight, it's almost one in the morning. I'm going to head to bed, do you want to share with me tonight?" Quinn suggested.

"No it's fine, I'll just stay out here, I have to wake Brittany up in an hour anyway."

"Okay if you're sure," Quinn said, she kissed Santana on the cheek and whispered, "We'll figure this out, don't worry," before pulling back.

"I sure hope so Quinn."

* * *

Brittany woke to a soft tapping on the door. Her eyes fluttered open and she almost regretted it when the side of her head suddenly started throbbing in pain. She winced a little and pushed herself into sitting position, the covers slipped down her waist.

The door crept open and Brittany saw Santana stick her head through the door. Brittany couldn't help but think that waking up to see the beautiful Latina was worth it even with the headache.

"Morning Brittany, how'd you sleep?" Santana asked stepping into the room more when she saw Brittany sitting up.

"Good thanks," Brittany smiled, the small movement made her head hurt a little more making her cringe.

"I see your head still hurts," Santana noted, "I'll just get you a glass of water so you can take some more medicine."

Before Brittany could say she could get it Santana was gone, a few seconds later she came back in with a full glass of water and handed it to Brittany.

"Here you go," Santana said.

"Thanks," Brittany said taking the glass.

She reached in her purse and grabbed the small tube of pills. When she struggled to open it Santana gently took it from her and opened it for her handing the opened tube back.

Brittany smiled at her gratefully and took two pills out before swallowing them with the water she had just been given.

"You must be thirsty," Santana chuckled as Brittany gulped down the rest of the glass.

"Yeah, I didn't even realise," she blushed slightly.

Santana couldn't help but think that she looked adorable when she blushed but then pushed the thoughts out of her head.

"Uh… we have cereal but that's pretty much all there is in this apartment, we forgot to go shopping this week," Santana lied, honestly, this morning she suddenly remembered that they had no food and ran out the house to get some for Brittany when she woke up.

"That would be amazing," Brittany smiled.

Brittany threw the covers off herself and stood up, she looked at Santana strangely when she suddenly blushed deeply and averted her eyes.

"You…" Santana cleared her throat, "Clothes…" she finished lamely.

That was when Brittany remembered that she only slept in one of Santana's t-shirts unable to find any shorts or bottoms. Now it was Brittany's turn to blush. She grabbed the duvet and held it in front of her.

"Sorry," Brittany said bashfully.

"Um no…I'll um just leave," Santana stammered. She couldn't get the sight of Brittany's long legs out of her head.

Brittany giggled when Santana tripped over the edge of the door when she walked out the room. She swore she heard Santana mumble 'so hot' under her breath but she just figured she was imagining things. Quickly stripping out of the pyjamas she borrowed Brittany pulled on her clothes from last night. It was difficult with one arm and they were a little ripped in places but she didn't have anything else. She made Santana's bed, it was only right after she let her sleep in it and then made her way out of the bedroom eager to see Santana again.

* * *

Grabbing the milk she bought this morning out of the fridge, Santana swiftly opened the cap and poured it onto the cereal she had just put in a bowl.

"Hey," she heard Brittany say from the door.

"Um morning again, I made you some cereal, I hope frosted flakes are ok," Santana said placing the bowl on the table along with a silver spoon.

"It's perfect," Brittany said taking a seat.

Santana sat across from her watching Brittany intently as she ate her breakfast.

"Aren't you going to have anything?" Brittany asked.

"Oh um… I already ate," she lied.

Brittany nodded at that, "So where's Quinn?" she asked.

"She's at work," Santana lied again.

"What does she do?"

"The same as me," Santana said, Darja, she really hated lying to Brittany.

"That's cool, do you work together?"

"Sometimes," Santana asked saying the truth for the first time during their conversation.

"I just want to say thank you again Santana. For everything," Brittany sent Santana a shy smile.

"You really don't have to keep saying thank you Britt," Brittany grinned at the nickname, "I was just doing my job."

"I know but still, I was wondering if maybe I could take you out to dinner? Just to say thank you and everything," she added quickly.

"Quinn will kill me if I say yes," Santana thought.

Brittany looked at Santana expectantly, her eyes wide with hope. She wanted to say thank you to the person that saved her life but she also wanted an excuse to see her again. Santana almost melted into Brittany's eyes; they were so clear and blue.

"Fuck Quinn," Santana thought, "I'd love to Brittany," Santana said.

"Great!" Brittany exclaimed happily, Santana was glad she said yes just because she got to see Brittany smile like that, "How about tomorrow night? Say 7:30? I could stop by and pick you up," Brittany suggested.

"Sounds perfect."

Brittany finished her cereal, Santana told her to just leave it in the sink and she would clean it later. Deciding she better not over stay her welcome Brittany stood up.

"Well I better get going now. I have to do a few things," Brittany said.

"Oh okay," Santana said, hiding her disappointment, "Um…" Santana began hesitantly, "If I give you my number do you think you could call me when you get home? Just so I know you're safe?" Santana asked.

Brittany grinned, "Of course," she said handing over her phone, Santana punched in her number, "But you don't have to worry about me so much, I'm not that weak," she teased.

"I know."

Santana walked Brittany to the door, holding it open. When Brittany went in for a hug Santana easily returned it, ignoring the way Brittany's body fit perfectly with hers.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Brittany said, "And thanks again."

"No more thank yous," Santana said lightly.

"Sorry," Brittany blushed, "Bye."

"Bye," and with that Brittany left and Santana closed the door behind her.

About 15 minutes later Santana's phone buzzed in her pocket.

_From Unknown: I just got home.- Brittany_

Santana quickly saved her number in her contacts list before replying to the message.

_To Brittany: Glad you're safe, can't wait for tomorrow_

_From Brittany: Me neither_

Santana grinned at the simple text message and slid her phone back in her pocket. She knew she shouldn't be so excited for their dinner tomorrow but she was, she just couldn't stop thinking about the blonde and it wasn't only because she couldn't erase her memories. She knew she shouldn't have a crush on a human, it was dangerous and not to mention the fact that they aged and she didn't but there was something different about Brittany and she couldn't stop what was happening even if she wanted to.

* * *

**Next Day: **

"What are you doing here Britt? I thought I told you, you can't work when you're injured like that," Mike said as he saw his best friend walk through the front doors of the studio.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to work. I just wanted to ask you if you want to come over a little after lunch? I'm having the gang over just for some drinks. Everyone keeps asking me about what happened and I only really want to say it once," Brittany added quietly.

She didn't necessarily like to think about what happened that night, or what could have happened. One thing she was ok with remembering was Santana, her saviour and also the girl who was currently invading all her thoughts.

"Sure B, I'd love too," Mike answered, "But um… what did happen B? You haven't said a word about it, we're all worried about you."

Brittany sighed, "I'll tell you all tonight, it's just hard."

"Ok," Mike said understandingly, "We all love you Britt, you can tell us anything."

"I know and I will," she nodded solemnly, "So I'll see you tonight? 6 o'clock?"

"Great, see you then. I've got to get going now, I'm covering your classes," Mike excused.

Brittany pouted, "Tell them I miss them and I'll try and heal as fast as possible."

"Will do, see you!" Mike said before heading into the studio.

* * *

Later that day Brittany had just finished serving out the drinks people wanted. She grabbed a glass of water for herself and sat down on the sofa. She looked around her friends. There was Mike to her left; Mercedes and Rachel were on either side of her, Kurt across from her and Marley sat cross-legged on the floor. They were a small group of friends but they were all very close.

"So I know you're all wondering what happened," Brittany said breaking the momentary silence, all heads turned in her direction with curious eyes.

"You don't have to if you're not ready," Mercedes said supportively.

"No I want too, you're all my best friends and you deserve to know," Brittany shook her head. She took a shaky breath before starting her story. "I was on my way to The Den to meet you all when I noticed this group of three guys walking behind me. They- they were too close for it to be normal and I got nervous," Brittany heard a few small gasps but continued her story. Mercedes squeezed her hand encouragingly, "I started to walk faster but they just followed and then I started to run when I got closer to the bar, I thought I would make it but they caught up with me." Brittany voice broke as a tear fell.

"They dragged me into an ally and- and I don't know what they would have done to me if she hadn't saved me…" Brittany whispered.

"Who saved you Britt?" Marley asked.

"Santana," Brittany breathed a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Who's Santana?" Kurt questioned.

"She saved me, she came out of no where and took down all of the guys by herself. It was amazing. She took me to the hospital and waited for me to get checked over," Brittany was now full on smiling at the memory of holding Santana's lithe waist as she sped them towards the hospital.

"Wow, that's so brave of her," Rachel commended, "Was she just passing by? And how did she take out three grown men?" she inquired.

"Santana's works in the police," Brittany told them, "She must have some training."

"It doesn't matter how she beat up those guys, what matters is that she saved Britt!" Mike exclaimed.

"What happened after that?" Mercedes asked.

"Santana took me back to her apartment because I had a concussion and she wanted to look after me. She was so sweet guys."

"Britt, you should have told us we could have helped you!" Mike exclaimed.

Brittany looked at them all apologetically, "I know, I know I'm sorry but Santana-"

"Oh my god! You like her!" Kurt yelled in realisation.

"Of course I like her, she saved my life," Brittany answered slightly defensive.

"You know what I mean Miss Pierce, you have a crush on her!"

Brittany blushed, she didn't realise she was so obvious, "I guess I kind of do…" she said bashfully.

"That is so adorable! Falling in love with your hero," Kurt swooned.

"I think falling in love is a little to fast there Kurt," Brittany said, "But…I do really like her," she admitted.

"Are you sure it's not just because she saved you?" Rachel asked.

Mercedes leaned over and slapped Rachel on the arm giving her a stern glare.

"What?" she asked, "I've read stories of people thinking they have crushes on people who've saved them, like they mistake their gratitude for something more," she said.

Brittany thought about it for a second but then shook her head, "No, I don't think it's that. I saw her earlier that day actually and I really wanted to talk to her or something but then she disappeared and I couldn't see her anywhere."

"Huh, that's weird," Rachel said.

"Yeah, but it was busy, I think I just missed her," Brittany shrugged.

"Is she pretty?" Marley asked.

"She's gorgeous," Brittany beamed just thinking about the Latina, "She has these amazing eyes and beautiful dark brown hair."

"I wish I could have a handsome hero come down and save me," Kurt swooned.

Brittany chuckled, wiping away a few more stray tears, "Trust me Kurt, you don't want to have to be saved, it was terrifying," she shuddered.

"Aw B, come here," Mercedes said wrapping Brittany up in a hug.

Soon everyone was joining the hug and Brittany couldn't help but smile, she only ever felt truly safe with her friends. That was until she met Santana.

* * *

At 5:30 Brittany ushered everyone out of her apartment. She didn't tell them about her dinner with Santana, she knew they would just want to stay and help her get ready. She didn't need that kind of pressure of everyone shouting different things to her, she was already nervous enough. Brittany knew she shouldn't be nervous, it's not like it was a date.

After showering Brittany slipped on a smart casual light pink dress that flowed down stopping a little bit above her knee. She chose some black pumps to go with it before applying make up. Getting dressed and showering was still a little difficult with her shoulder but she managed.

Earlier that day Brittany had texted Santana telling her to dress nice but casual but didn't tell her where they were going. Brittany had decided to take Santana too her favourite Italian restaurant called Vinny's. It wasn't that well known but the food was amazing.

Looking at her phone Brittany noticed that it was already 7:03 and not wanting to be late she quickly stepped into her shoes grabbed her purse and was out the door. The walk only took about 15 minutes to get to Santana's apartment. The whole way there Brittany had kept peaking over her shoulder every few minutes, she knew she was being paranoid but what had happened to her had shaken her up more than she was letting on. She hated it when people worried about her.

When Brittany got to Santana's apartment she hesitantly knocked on the door, she knew she was a bit early and she hoped that it didn't annoy the Latina. The door swung open revealing a slightly surprised blonde.

"Um hey Brittany, what are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

Brittany frowned a little. Why hadn't Santana told Quinn about the dinner? It's not like they were going on a date or anything.

"I'm taking Santana out for dinner to say thank you too her for saving me," Brittany explained.

"Hmmm, I see…" Quinn said slowly her eyes narrowing a little, "Well that's very nice of you, why don't you come in, Santana's just in her room."

"Oh okay," Brittany said stepping into the apartment.

"Santana!" Quinn yelled, "Brittany's here!"

"Give me one second!" Brittany heard Santana call back; her voice was muffled because of the door.

A minute later Santana stepped out of her room. Brittany's breath almost caught in her throat, Santana was so much more beautiful than she remembered. She was wearing a black body con skirt with a white top tucked in and some black heels. Her hair was done in soft curls over one shoulder and she had light make up on. She looked beautiful.

"Um hey," Brittany said nervously.

"Hey," Santana replied smoothly.

Quinn ruined the moment by speaking, "I didn't realise you had plans tonight," she said.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot to mention it too you but you were at work all day," she said referring to the fact that Quinn had been wandering around New York all day looking for anyone who needed help.

"True, so what time are you getting back?" she asked.

Santana looked at Brittany for the answer, "Probably around 10 or 10;30," Brittany supplied.

"Ok," Quinn nodded, "Have fun you guys," she said before disappearing into her room and closing the door.

"I'm sorry about her, sometimes she acts like my mom," Santana rolled her eyes.

Brittany giggled, "Don't worry, my friends are like that too," she assured.

"Shall we go then?"

"Lets," Brittany grinned, she held the door open for Santana and they walked out.

When they got onto the street Brittany started leading them in the direction of the restaurant. It wasn't very far away 15 minutes at most.

"So where are you taking me Brittany?" Santana asked.

"It's a small place called Vinny's, have you ever heard of it?"

Santana shook her head, "No I haven't," she said honestly, the main reason being she hadn't tasted food in years.

"Well it's amazing, I hope you like it."

"Well if you chose it, I'm sure I will."

The rest of the walk was filled with light conversation. Brittany found out that Santana's last name was Lopez and in return Santana found out that Brittany's was Pierce. Soon they arrived at the restaurant and again Brittany held the door open for Santana.

"Table for two," Brittany said to the waitress.

"Right this way ladies, you're server will be with you in a moment," she told them as they sat down. She handed them each a menu before walking away.

"This place is nice," Santana said as she looked around the restaurant, most of the tables were full and the décor went really well together.

"I love it here, it's probably my favourite restaurant," Brittany told her.

"Well I'm glad you showed it too me."

Brittany opened her menu and browsed the choices eventually deciding on the beef lasagne.

"What are you having?" Brittany asked noticing Santana eying the menu with a bewildered look.

"Oh um… I don't know. I don't know what's good I've never really had Italian before…" she said bashfully.

"If you didn't want to come to an Italian restaurant why didn't you say something?"

"I did- I do, it's just that…" Santana scrambled for a reason, "My mom hated it, so I never went," she sighed with relief that she managed to make something up. Usually she was so good at lying, it was just around Brittany that she found it difficult. But then again she struggled not to trip up when around the blonde.

"Oh ok," Brittany said accepting the lie easily, "I could choose for you?"

"That sounds good," Santana nodded.

"Well I'm having the lasagne, does that sound good to you?"

Santana nodded, "Sounds amazing."

The waiter came and took their orders before leaving only to come back a few minutes later with their drinks. Brittany had ordered an iced tea but Santana stuck with water, figuring she should play it safe.

"So where did you grow up?" Brittany asked.

"Ohio but I've moved around a lot," Santana told her truthfully.

"Oh why's that?"

"Um originally for my mom's job," she lied.

"Originally?"

"My mom passed away a long time ago," she said quietly looking down at her lap.

Santana felt Brittany's hand rest on top of hers that was rest on the table.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know and it was a while ago so I'm used to it now," Santana shrugged.

"What about your dad?"

"He died when I was a baby," Santana told her.

"Crap," Brittany muttered, "I'm not doing too well here."

Santana chuckled, "Seriously it's fine."

"Ok," Brittany said, she gave Santana's hand one more squeeze before placing it back in her lap. She didn't want to make Santana feel uncomfortable but what she missed was Santana's frown of disappointment at the loss of contact.

"How about we talk about something a little more… happier?" Santana suggested, she not only wanted to stop talking about her parents but also get the conversation off of her.

"That sounds like a good idea," Brittany nodded.

"So you know what I do for a living… what's you're job?" Santana asked.

"I co own a dance studio, it's called Chang and Pierce Dance Studio," Brittany told her.

"Oh I've heard of that place, it's not far from my apartment right?" Santana asked.

"That's the one," Brittany grinned.

Santana could tell just by the way Brittany spoke how much she loved her job. It made Santana smile at her enthusiasm.

Their food arrived at the table and Santana found that she really enjoyed the lasagne that Brittany had chosen for them. It was so good that Santana wondered why she ever gave up on food in the first place.

They decided to skip desert because both of them were so full, Santana barely at half of her food but she guessed that her stomach must have shrunk in size after being out of use for so long. The dinner ended way too soon for either girls liking.

"I'm paying," Brittany stated when the bill came.

"Let me at least pay my half," Santana said.

"No, I asked you to this dinner, so I'm going to pay. It's my way of saying thank you for the other night," she reminded softly.

Santana sat back in her seat, "Well if you're sure…"

"I am," Brittany said firmly.

Brittany paid the bill leaving a tip. She stood up and Santana did as well. Brittany decided to walk Santana back to her apartment, mainly because she wanted to spend those few extra minutes with her. But that came to an end as well when they reached the apartment. Brittany sighed, the walk back seemed so much shorter than the way there.

"Thank you for tonight Brittany, it was really fun," Santana smiled.

"You're welcome, I had a lot of fun too," Brittany said.

"I guess I'll see you around then," Santana said, "Text me when you get home? So I know you're safe?"

Brittany rolled her eyes playfully, "You worry too much, but sure," she nodded.

"Great," Santana leaned forward for a hug, which Brittany gladly returned.

"Bye," Brittany said softly.

"Night Britt," she replied, Brittany's heart fluttered at the nickname.

With a sudden wave of courage Brittany placed a delicate kiss on Santana's cheek but she froze when she realised that she had ended up kissing the side of Santana's mouth. She pulled back quickly blushing a deep red.

"I'm sorry," Brittany said quickly, "I didn't mean to do that."

Santana was pulled out of her state of shock. Brittany had kissed her. Well almost… and Santana definitely knew she wanted that to happen again, if Brittany could make her heart beat faster and her stomach flip just by pecking the side of her mouth she wondered what she could do if they actually kissed.

"It's okay," Santana said genuinely.

"I-I'm really-"

Santana reached out and held Brittany hand, "It's fine Brittany," she said softly.

"Okay," she breathed out a shaky breath.

"Remember to text me," Santana said and Brittany took that as her queue to leave.

"Of course."

Santana dropped Brittany's hand as she began to walk away. Brittany's face was still a bright red.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Brittany muttered to herself.

* * *

Santana watched Brittany for a moment more before walking into the apartment block and taking the elevator to her floor. When she opened the door to her apartment she kicked off her shoes and threw her bag on the sofa. She flopped down on the sofa and touched the side of her lips where Brittany had pressed the gentlest kiss.

"Wow," Santana whispered.

She has never felt so much for any kiss she has ever had with human or Guardian and that wasn't even a real kiss!

"I see you're back," Quinn said as she strode out her room and sat down next to Santana.

"Mmm," Santana hummed.

Quinn sighed, "Look S, I know you like her."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she denied.

"You're not exactly that subtle Santana and I'm your best friend, you can't keep secrets from me."

"Fine, I may be…slightly infatuated by her," Santana said.

"Please," Quinn scoffed, "I saw the way you two looked at each other, I'm sure she likes you too."

"You think?" Santana asked sitting up hopefully.

Quinn nodded, "But you know it's not a good idea San," she warned.

Santana sighed, "Yeah, I know…"

**Flashback – 1967**

_"So what are the rules you told me about?" Santana asked Quinn as they sat relaxing in the small living room. _

_"Oh yeah," Quinn said as she sat cross legged on the sofa, "Hmm let's see, there aren't very many of them and all of the consequences are the same, you'll just get sent back to the Darja," Quinn told her. _

_"Ok."_

_"One of the rules is, you can't drink too often, if everyone drank all the time it would become suspicious."_

_"How many Guardians are there?" _

_"I'd say probably about 50,000 at the least," Quinn guessed._

_"I thought there would be more… I mean, if you're given a second chance at life why give it up?" Santana asked. _

_"Not many people have that same view, living in the Darja is easy, it's perfect. There's no war, no hunger, no poverty some people want that more. Some humans say that death isn't the end and it's not, you have eternity ahead of you in the Darja."_

_"That does sound nice… but to be honest I don't think I'm ready for everything to be 'perfect' and 'easy', I kind of like to work for things in life."_

_"I know what you mean, that's what I'm like to, I wasn't ready to go when I died so I came back," Quinn nodded. _

_"What are some of the other rules?" _

_"You can't use the mind control to hurt humans, it can only be used when we're drinking, if Guardians were allowed to use it for whatever they pleased all human life would be thrown out of balance. Guardians are almost invincible and I think if we're given too much power some would try and take over."_

_"I thought it was a Guardians job to protect humans?"_

_"It is, but anyone can stray from what they think is right and wrong," Quinn explained. _

_"What else?"_

_"You can never tell any human that you're a Guardian."_

_"Well that's kind of obvious."_

_"Unless…"_

_"Unless what?" Santana asked._

_"You fall in love with one and they love you back," Quinn said. _

_"Really?"_

_Quinn nodded, "Yes but I wouldn't if I were you Santana, it's dangerous and it could be heart breaking."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Think about it, you don't age but the person you fall in love with will."_

_"Oh… yeah," Santana said._

_"There's another thing…" Santana waited for Quinn to continue, "If you break up or fall out of love, you have to erase that person's memories of you and you have to erase the minds of all the people around that person as well. It's very difficult to get everyone and every memory. It's just not something I suggest you do." Quinn said. _

_"Why don't the Darja just forbid it? Falling in love with a human?"_

_"I don't know… I guess they don't want to stand in the way of true love," she shrugged. _

_"Well it's ok, I mean there are plenty of Guardians out there…"_

**End of Flashback**

"I think you should stop talking to Brittany," Quinn told her.

"What! Why?"

"Look, you're already very protective of her," Quinn pointed out, "I know you like her a lot but it's just not practical."

"Well what do you know?" Santana shouted.

"San I'm a lot older than you, I've seen Guardians fall in love with humans then have to wipe their memories or watch them die of old age, sometimes even both," she said sadly, "It never ends up good."

Santana crossed her arms, "Fine."

She didn't want to agree with Quinn but she was right. She shouldn't get close to Brittany, especially if there were romantic feelings involved.

Santana scowled at Quinn, "I hate it when you're right."

* * *

**Please review and give me your thoughts! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I can tell some of you don't necessarily like Quinn very much but she does have Santana's best interests at heart. She's just a little over protective in my opinion.**

**Some people seem to be thinking that this is going to go down a 'Twilight' route but I can assure you that it isn't, Brittany's not like Bella Swan and you'll find out soon enough why she can't be controlled. A guest also said that they should just kill Brittany and hope she turns into a Guardian, as interesting as that sounds, that also is not going to happen, sorry!**

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, they mean a lot! **

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

It had been 3 long weeks since Brittany last heard from Santana. The day after Brittany had texted Santana asking if she wanted to go for coffee but she never text back. Brittany had tried a few other times over the last few weeks to contact the Latina but she never got a response.

Brittany thought it must be because of the accidental kiss at the end of the dinner and she couldn't stop berating herself for ruining their friendship.

Now Brittany was alone in the studio dancing for all she was worth, getting rid of some of her pent up anger and frustration with herself. Santana had said it was ok but now Brittany couldn't help but realise that it hadn't been ok. Why else would Santana ignore her? Brittany turned off the music then walked over to her bag and took a long drink of water, her chest was heaving and her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"So this is why you haven't been picking up your phone," Brittany turned her head and saw Marley walking into the studio.

"Hey Marley, sorry about that, I couldn't hear it over the music," Brittany excused.

"I figured," Marley nodded.

"How did you know I was here?" Brittany asked.

"Really Britt? I've known you for years, I know how to find you _even_ in New York," she rolled her eyes.

Brittany chuckled, "So why did you need to find me?"

"Well, the gang has been wanting to meet Santana…"

Brittany stiffened at the mention of Santana, she cleared her throat, "And they sent you to ask me?"

"We did rock, paper, scissors," she admitted.

It was Brittany's turn to roll her eyes, "Well unfortunately for both of us Santana's been ignoring my texts," she sighed.

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know, I mean we had dinner together a few weeks ago and then after I may have accidently kissed her-"

"You what!" Marley exclaimed.

Brittany blushed, "I didn't mean to," she said quickly, "And she said it was ok but now she's not talking to me."

"Oh I'm sorry Britt," Marley said.

"Yeah me too," she sighed, "I just hate that I ruined things before they even started."

"Well I was about to go for lunch, do you want to come with me? We can go out and keep an eye for some pretty ladies for you, you know find you a knew woman?" Marley suggested playfully.

"Sure, I'd like that," Brittany agreed.

She knew it wouldn't be as easy as that, to just forget about Santana but she appreciated her friend's effort.

Brittany picked up her bag and they headed out the studio. Soon the two friends are sat in a small café around the corner from the studio. Brittany was eating a salad and Marley had a Panini.

"So what about you Marley? Anyone knew in your life?" Brittany asked.

"Well there is this guy from work, his name's Jake," Marley said.

"Oooh sounds hot," Brittany said wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

Marley laughed, "He is and he's really sweet even though he doesn't act like it sometimes, he asked me out and we're going for dinner this Friday."

"That's so exciting, you'll have to tell me how it goes."

"Of course Britt," she nodded, "Going back to Santana," Marley began, "Are you sure it was just the kiss that made her stop talking to you?"

"Well I can't think of anything else that it would be," Brittany sighed with defeat; all playfulness was gone from her tone, "The dinner went perfectly and we were really getting along."

"I'm sure there's got to be something else," Marley said as she listened to her friend.

Brittany shrugged, "Well if there is feel free to tell me because I have no idea what it is."

* * *

Santana stared blankly at the TV her mind wandering to a certain blonde that she was currently missing, and it wasn't Quinn. Brittany had text her a few times asking her to meet up for different things and each time Santana didn't answer even though she really wanted to. She even resorted to turning off her phone and leaving it in the apartment just so that she wouldn't have the temptation to text Brittany when she was out.

As the weeks went on Brittany's text started to change, asking why she was ignoring her and Santana felt like the crappiest person in existence. The past 3 weeks had been torture, all she wanted to do was see the blondes face again but she knew she shouldn't. Santana knew even though she had known Brittany for a very short time that she had never felt like this towards anyone so quickly.

'In the end this could never turn out well' she kept repeating to herself but who was she kidding, she missed Brittany way to much for the amount of time they've known each other.

"Santana! San!" Quinn shouted at her breaking her out of her Brittany induced trance.

"Huh, what?" Santana asked.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm watching TV," Santana said.

"San, it's not even on," Quinn said chucking the remote at her, which she easily caught.

Santana sighed and buried her face in her hands, "Can you just leave me alone Quinn?"

"No, you've been sulking around here for weeks and I'm sick of it."

"I've been going out," Santana defended.

"Only for work, that doesn't count," Quinn scoffed.

"Please Quinn," Santana begged, she didn't need Quinn's lectures at the moment, "Can you just go away," she finished dejectedly.

Quinn sighed, "I know you want to talk to Brittany, but this is for the best, you know that it's really not a good idea to fall in love with a human."

"I never said anything about love!" Santana snapped, "I'm so sick of you telling me what to do!"

"I don't do that," Quinn crossed her arms.

"You're the one that's chosen where we move every single time, you're the one who tried to 'make me straight' when I first told you I was gay! And you're the one who is stopping me seeing Brittany!"

"We had to move Santana, people will notice that we don't age if we stay in one place too long and I've said I'm sorry about not accepting you're sexuality at first thousands of times! You know I was born in a different time. And you know that if you just so happen to fall in love with Brittany it probably won't end well! I'm just trying to protect you!" Quinn shouted back.

Santana let out a frustrated groan, she fell back into the sofa, "I'm sorry Quinn, I know you're just protecting me."

"I love you San, you're my best friend, all I want is you to have the best," she said softly.

"I know and I love you too Quinn, I didn't mean to bring up you not accepting me being gay at first, I get that you were born in like the 1800's or something," she grumbled jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"Please I'm not that old," Quinn rolled her eyes.

"How old are you again?" Santana smirked.

"157," she mumbled.

"Ha! But that's not what we were talking about," Santana changing the mood again, "I know you just want to protect me and I want to protect you too but I'm 70 years old and you can't keep making my decision's for me."

"I'm sorry about that, it's just I like helping you and when you first became a Guardian you were always asking me for help, I guess it just started to become a pattern, like a habit that I can't break."

"And I appreciated that, I really did, but I think I can say that I'm just as experienced in being a Guardian now as you are, I still like you're help but if I need it I'll ask for it ok?"

"Ok," Quinn nodded.

"Come here Q," Santana said.

She stood up and held her arms out. Quinn walked over to Santana and hugged her tightly. Santana pulled back from the hug first and they both sat back down on the sofa.

"So what are you going to do about Brittany? Are you going to meet up with her again?"

Santana sighed, "I don't know… even if I did just stay friends with Brittany, in 7 years we're going to be moving again and I'll have to say goodbye to her." 7 years in human life seemed like a long time but when you lived forever 7 years passed in a blink of the eye, "But at the same time, I just feel like…like I can't stay away from her you know? And the craziest thing is, I don't even know if she likes me in the same way and to be honest if she didn't I would still want to be her friend," Santana admitted.

"Wow, you've got it bad," Quinn noted.

"Yeah…"

* * *

**Next Day:**

Santana sprinted down a back street of New York; her eyes were set on the man in front of her. He was wearing jeans and a dark grey hoodie pulled over his head, a woman's bag firmly grasped in his hand. She saw him look over his shoulder at her and his eyes widen when he saw her chasing after him. Sometimes Santana felt like her life was from a cheesy action movie.

She was beginning to catch up to him now and she was barely out of breath but she could tell that the thief was beginning to struggle to keep his pace. When Santana saw him pull a small pistol out of his pocket she picked up her pace. She wasn't worried what the gun would do to her, far from it. She had been shot at various times in her life and the only thing the bullets did were hit her skin and fall to the ground. The most damage they had ever done was make holes in her clothes, what Santana _was_ worried about what he would do to other humans with the gun.

There was a loud bang as she saw the man fire the gun at her. She didn't even flinch as she felt the bullet hit her shoulder. The only thing he was surprised about was the fact that the gun was actually loaded and that he shot at her, most thief's were actually cowards and didn't even load their guns. The man looked at her with horror, wondering who she was.

Santana was now on his heels, she quickly launched herself at him sending them both to the ground. She snatched the gun out of his hands as he shakily attempted to point it at her again.

"Please-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because then Santana took control over him.

"Go to sleep," she demanded.

Immediately he closed his eyes and collapsed onto the floor. She placed the gun in her pocket after making sure the safety lock was on, she wasn't going to be leaving that for him to have when he woke up.

"You don't remember me, you were walking on the street when a group of guys decided to jump you knocking you unconscious," she projected her thoughts into his.

Thankfully there was no one around to witness what was happening. She picked up the woman's purse, which laid abandoned on the road before turning invisible and jogging back towards the street that she had asked the woman to stay on before she chased after this man. Just before she reached the right street she turned into a small ally making herself visible again.

Like she suspected the woman was still waiting there for her like she asked. She wouldn't really expect anything else; she did control her when she told her to stay there.

"Here's your bag ma'am," she said to the middle aged woman.

"Oh my god, thank you so much!" she exclaimed taking the bag as Santana handed it too her.

"It's no problem," Santana said.

"Please let me give you something…"

Santana stopped listening instead focusing on sending her thoughts to the other woman.

"You don't remember me, or your purse being stolen, you just continued walking down the street like normal," she thought.

Santana quickly walked away then, making it seem as if she was simply another person the woman had passed on the street. She turned into another ally, quickly turning herself invisible before walking in the direction of East 74th Street where Sam wanted to meet her so they could catch up and walk around Central Park.

Sam was another friend of hers and Quinn; they had actually been introduced through Puck. Originally Sam had tried to hit on Santana but when she told him that she wasn't interested and was gay they had became friends. The walk took about twenty minutes and when she got there she saw Sam already waiting for her.

"Late again I see," he joked.

Santana rolled her eyes, "I had to get this ladies purse back," she said.

"Ah ok, I guess I can forgive you then," he winked.

"Please, I don't need you to forgive me," she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Lopez," he said.

"So why did you want me to meet up with you?"

"What? You're good friend can't ask you too meet up just casually?" he asked as they crossed the road to Central Park.

"Well, when you called I could tell you wanted something," Santana told him.

"Ok, I do have something I want to tell you…"

"What have you done now Sammy?" Santana sighed.

"Nothing!" he said, "I have an idea-"

"An idea? I walked all the way to Central Park just so you could tell me an idea? Why couldn't you tell me this over the phone?"

"Because I have a proposition for you," Santana was about to interrupt again but Sam stopped her, "No, no, no, let me finish. I'm going to open up a bar in New York just for Guardians! Isn't it such a good idea? I have a friend in LA who set one up and he said it was pretty successful," Sam said excitedly.

Santana thought about it for a moment, it was actually a pretty good idea, "And where do I fit into this?" she asked.

"I want you to be my business partner," he said.

"Me?"

"Yeah, do you want to be?" Sam asked.

"Well I'd have to think about-"

"Oh please San! Haven't you ever done something spontaneously before?" he asked.

"Err… fine, it sounds like a fantastic idea Sam," Santana grinned, she was actually kind of honoured that he would want to choose her has his business partner, if anyone she thought he would choose Puck.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, he picked Santana up hugging her around the waist and spun her around.

Santana laughed loudly, "Ok Sam, put me down now," she said playfully.

"Whatever you say, partner." He said placing her back on the floor and nudging their shoulders together.

* * *

It was a nice day out, which was why Brittany had agreed to go for a walk with Kurt in Central Park. All of her friends were making an effort to keep the blondes spirits up and apparently it was Kurt's day. She didn't mind, in fact she was glad that her friends were there for her. She knew she shouldn't be so caught up on some girl she had only met twice but she couldn't help it, there was something different about Santana.

"How's the studio going Britt?" Kurt asked making casual conversation.

"It's going well, we just got three more knew students in the 5 to 10 age group," Brittany told him.

"That's fantastic," Kurt congratulated.

"How's the internship at Vogue?"

"Really well I think, I get on really well with my boss," Kurt said happily.

"Well soon, I bet you'll get offered a full time job or something!" Brittany said enthusiastically.

"I don't know Britt but we can always hope," Kurt laughed.

"I was think- oh my god," Brittany said as she spotted Santana about 200 ft. away from her.

She saw Santana walking with a blonde guy deep in conversation, then suddenly Santana was being lifted into the air laughing hysterically and Brittany had to look away. So this was why Santana had been ignoring her. Brittany couldn't help but feel jealous at what she just saw. She thought that there was at least something going on between them, even if it was small but obviously Santana didn't feel the same.

"What is it Brittany?" Kurt asked.

"I know why Santana's been ignoring me now," she mumbled.

"What, why? How do you know?"

"She's been busy with her _boyfriend,_" Brittany spat, "And I know because she's right over there with him currently being lifted in the air," she said pointing over her shoulder refusing to turn around and look at them being all 'coupley' again.

Kurt looked eagerly over Brittany's shoulder to finally get a glimpse at the person Brittany's been talking about but he didn't see anyone hugging or lifted in the air, in fact he only saw a man sitting on a bench and an old lady and who he assumed was her grandchild walking and holding hands.

"I don't see anyone Britt," he said.

"They are right-" Brittany spun around to point them out to him but she couldn't see them anymore either, "They were right there…" she said looking around in confusion.

Did she miss Santana so much that she was actually starting to imagine her in places? Was she so desperate to know why Santana was ignoring her that she was making up reasons in her head? She thought she was going crazy.

"Maybe she saw me and ran away or hid?" Brittany thought. Deciding that was the best answer and the one that made her seem least crazy she went with it.

"Hey Britt, let's just go home ok?" Kurt says worriedly.

"Yeah…ok…" she said, she scanned the area one last time before turning and walking away with Kurt.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought! Sorry this chapter was so short as well. **

**Sorry about there being no Brittana in this chapter, there will be in the next one, I promise. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, especially L. Malcolm , your review was so nice!**

**Finally some more Brittana interaction for you. **

**Hopefully you like it, please enjoy.**

It was 4 o'clock when Santana decided that she would head back to the apartment. It hadn't been a very interesting day; she didn't come across anyone who needed any help.

Yesterday Santana had met up with Sam again to start discussing Sam's idea of opening an all Guardian bar. Santana had thought about it a lot over this past week, although not as much as she thought of a certain blonde, and she definitely thought that there was a possibility that it could become quite popular.

**Flashback**

_Santana knocked on the door of Sam's apartment; a minute later it was opened by Sam who grinned at her. _

_"Hey Santana, come on in," he said._

_"Hi Sam," she greeted as he led her into his small living room. _

_"Make yourself at home."_

_"Will do Sammy boy," she said taking a seat on a comfy looking armchair. _

_"So I just wanted to make sure you really want to do this with me, I know I kind of pressurised you into agreeing the other day, I was a little bit excited," he said._

_Santana chuckled because Sam was indeed very excited when he had first spouted the idea, "Yeah I'm sure, it sounds like pretty good idea to me."_

_"Awesome," he smiled, "So I was looking for places that it could be and I found this place that's looking really good, it's not to expensive and it's in a sort of quiet part of town but not to far away from the centre of the city," he said. _

_"Let's see it," Santana requested. _

_Sam nodded and grabbed his laptop, which was on the table in front of them; he quickly brought the page up showing her the screen. _

_"I know it doesn't look great but I figure we can spruce it up a little," Sam shrugged. _

_"Alright, I think we should do some more searching just in case we find a better place but I think that's a definite contender," Santana nodded in approval. _

_"Ok great, the next thing I wanted to talk to you about was the drinks. What kind of stuff do you want to serve?" _

_"Yeah this was something I was thinking about too, will the older Guardians really want to go to a bar?" Santana asked, referring to the fact that older Guardians don't drink anything but blood._

_"Probably not, but there are still a ton of younger Guardians that I know will be up for it," he said, "I've asked a few friends and they seem really keen on the idea. It'll be good for Guardians to be able to just go out to a place that's safe and they don't have to worry about the Guardian secret," Sam explained, "I think it'll also be a good place for newbies to meet other Guardians as well."_

_"Yeah that's true, so back to the drinks…"_

_"We would just serve normal drinks you know what you find in any bar," Sam shrugged. _

_"And some snacks for the newbies," Santana said. _

_"Yeah that's good," he said typing away on his laptop, "This is going to be so epic!"_

**End of Flashback**

They had talked for hours about different plans. Sam even suggested 'blood drinks' but that idea was dismissed, it would be to difficult to get the blood and they didn't want to take more from the human's than necessary.

Santana was really glad that Sam had asked to do this with her; it was something to distract her from…

"Brittany," Santana whispered as she saw the blonde walk out of Chang and Pierce Dance Studio.

Brittany looked beautiful even with her scruffy hair tied up in a messy bun and her skin shiny from the sweat she worked up when dancing. Santana couldn't stop her feet from gravitating towards the blonde; she had been forcing herself to not contact her in the past four weeks but with Brittany standing right in front she couldn't resist that urge any longer. Santana ran across the road narrowly missing being hit by a yellow taxicab.

"Brittany!" Santana called.

Brittany stopped in her tracks as she heard someone call her name that person sounded oddly like Santana… She spun around and was surprised to actually _see_ Santana jogging towards her, she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand just to make sure that she wasn't seeing things again.

When she realised that Santana was actually there this time the feeling of anger settled inside her. How could Santana think it was ok to just ignore her for a month and then run up to her like it was no big deal?

"Um hey Brittany," Santana said as she finally reached the blonde.

"Santana," Brittany greeted coldly, Santana flinched at Brittany's harsh tone.

"Uhh… How've you been?"

"How have I been? I've been just great!" she said sarcastically, "It's not like I took this girl that saved my life out to dinner and then have her ignore me for four weeks!"

"I'm-"

"Is it because I accidently kissed you?! I mean if it really bothered you that much you could have just said something! Or at least told me why you've been ignoring me but no I get _nothing_ from you."

Santana placed a calming hand on Brittany's arm but she just jerked away. There was a flash of disappointment in Santana's eyes but Brittany ignored it, she crossed her arms.

"No Brittany, please just listen to me for a second. I really had such an amazing time at that dinner, it was so much fun. And the kiss, it didn't bother me _at all_," Santana emphasised, "And I know I shouldn't blame me ignoring you on others but Quinn told me that-" Santana quickly rearranged the story in her head, "that I couldn't date any of my clients because it's wrong and I know, I shouldn't have listened to her but at the time I thought she was right."

Santana looked at Brittany with a confused expression as Brittany broke out into a huge smile.

"What? Why are you smiling? A second ago you hated me," Santana said perplexed.

"You said you wanted to date me," Brittany said barely above a whisper but Santana caught it.

"Oh crap," Santana muttered, she hadn't meant for that to slip out, "I-I…" she blushed deeply at her slip up.

"You want to date me?" Brittany asked stepping closer to Santana.

"Um…" Santana was having a hard time thinking with Brittany standing so close. The fact that Brittany was no longer seething at her was also making it difficult for Santana to concentrate.

Brittany caught Santana's gaze and both of them got stuck there.

"Do you?" Brittany asked again.

"Yeah…" Santana said, "I do."

Brittany smiled wider, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that," Brittany told her shyly, "But I'm still mad at you," she added turning serious again.

Brittany stepped back a little and Santana cleared her throat, "Do you think maybe we could go to you're apartment to talk?" Santana asked bashfully, "Quinn's at our place at the moment and… yeah…"

Brittany nodded slowly, "Ok."

* * *

They were in Brittany's apartment currently sitting in an awkward silence. Brittany looked over at Santana and blushed when she saw her already staring intently back at her.

"So… you wanted to talk?" Brittany asked. She almost physically cringed at how awkward the situation was.

"Um yeah…." Santana said, "I just want to say how sorry I am for not answering any of you're texts or calls."

"So you did get them," Brittany mumbled rolling her eyes slightly.

Santana looked at her apologetically, "Yeah I did and I really wanted to text back, you don't even know how much I wanted to Brittany."

"Then why didn't you!" Brittany yelled her anger coming back full force.

"Quinn said-"

"Don't give me that Santana, I'm not stupid, if you had really wanted to meet up with me or text me back then you wouldn't have let what Quinn said change that," she huffed.

Santana knew she was right but that didn't change the fact that she couldn't tell Brittany the truth, that she was a Guardian.

"I don't think you're stupid Brittany," Santana said softly, "And I did stand up against Quinn, I told her she can't keep making decisions for me. But Brittany you have to understand that- that…I'm scared. I've never felt so much for anyone so fast in all of my existence and it just freaks me out," she said truthfully.

It did scare her, feeling like this towards Brittany. She didn't realise it was possible to want to be around another person so much.

"San," Santana smiled at the nickname, "You don't have to be scared."

"I'm just being stupid," Santana shook her head.

"I don't think you're not stupid," Brittany repeated Santana's words, "You're just scared and it's ok to be."

Brittany cautiously reached over and placed her hand in Santana's. Santana stared at their overlapping hands for a second before turning her hand over and intertwining their fingers.

"A perfect fit," she murmured.

Brittany smiled softly. She knew she should still be mad at the brunette for ignoring her for so long but she just couldn't stay angry at her, it seemed almost impossible, especially when Santana was still staring at their hand adorably, rubbing her thumb over the back of her hand.

That was when Brittany suddenly remembered something, she cleared her throat, "What…what about your boyfriend?" she asked releasing Santana's hand.

"I don't have a boyfriend," she said looking at Brittany confusedly.

"It's just I saw you in Central Park like a week ago with a blonde guy and you both seemed so happy together," Brittany nearly choked on her words.

"You saw me there?" Santana said her eyebrows creasing together. They had been invisible at the time, Brittany shouldn't have been able to see them.

Brittany nodded, "So he is you're boyfriend," she said shuffling away from the Latina.

"No! No Brittany, he isn't, I was just surprised because Central Park is huge and there's such a small chance we'd be in the same place at the same time," she quickly lied.

"Oh," Brittany nodded, "Where did you disappear to? You were there one second and then you were gone."

"Um Sam, that's his name, had to leave quickly because he was late getting back to work," she lied again.

"Ok," she said, she still found it a little strange that they had disappeared so fast but she decided to drop it, "I actually thought you saw me and hid from me," she laughed embarrassed.

Santana chuckled, "If I had seen you that day we would be having this talk then instead of now," she told her honestly.

"Really?"

"Really," she said firmly, "And anyway I would never date Sammy, he's…not my type," she concluded.

"What is you're type?" Brittany asked.

"I usually go for people who aren't packing anything down south if you know what I mean," Santana winked, "But right now, I specifically have my eyes on a certain blonde."

"That blonde is me, right?" Brittany asked endearingly making Santana giggle.

"Of course it is," Santana replied.

"Good. I like you too." Brittany said shyly.

This time it was Santana to take Brittany's hand, "I know this talk won't change the fact that you're still angry at me," Santana began, "And I'm ok with that, but I was wondering if you'd maybe…sometime in the nearby future possibly like to go on a date? With me?" she added on the end.

Santana had no idea what was happening to her, usually she was slick and smooth but apparently Santana couldn't act like that around the blonde, instead she was rambling like a crazy fool.

"I would like that," Brittany nodded.

"You would?" Santana asked just to make sure.

"Yeah I really would."

"Thank you Brittany, for giving me another chance."

It was a nice surprise when Santana leaned over and hugged her, it was nice to feel Santana so close again after those long four weeks they had been apart. Santana squeezed Brittany tighter just so she could remember the feeling of Brittany being in her arms. When they pulled away from each other they still kept their hand locked together.

"Do you want to go for coffee tomorrow?" Santana asked nervously.

To be honest she hadn't dated anyone, Guardian or human, in years and she was a little rusty but people in movies seemed to go on coffee dates a lot so she figured it was sort of ok to ask that.

"For the date?" Brittany clarified.

"Um… if it's not fancy enough we could go somewhere else?" she stumbled.

"No, it's sounds perfect."

"Oh phew," Santana sighed, "I uhh haven't done this in a while," she admitted.

"Asking someone out?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded, "And the whole dating thing in general…"

"Well I can help you," Brittany smiled.

"Thank you," Santana said sincerely, "What time are you free tomorrow?" she asked.

"My last class is at 3:45," Brittany told her.

"I'll pick you up outside the dance studio?" Santana asked.

"It's a date," Brittany confirmed with a wide grin.

Santana felt tingly inside when Brittany said those words, she knew they were going to go on a date, she had asked Brittany for Darja's sake but hearing Brittany actually 'date' finally fixed in in her mind and she literally wanted to jump around with happiness.

"It's getting late," Santana said glancing at her watch, "But I'll see you tomorrow?"

"At 3:45."

* * *

Santana was humming softly to herself as she unlocked the apartment door and strode contentedly inside. She was so busy thinking about Brittany she missed the strange look Quinn was giving her who was sat reading on the sofa.

"You seem happy," Quinn noted making Santana jump a little.

"Oh Quinn, I didn't see you there," Santana said.

"I noticed," Quinn hummed, "You've seen Brittany haven't you?" she asked more like an accusation.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Look Quinn, I know you don't approve because Brittany's human but I really like her okay? And as my best friend, please," she almost begged, "Can you just be happy for me?"

"So you did see her?" Quinn asked instead.

Santana sighed, "Yes I did and we talked, because of you she was furious at me for ignoring her and if I was her I would be too! I listened to your advice because so far you've always been right but not this time," she said shaking her head, "I _know _that you're wrong this time, because every time I'm even near Brittany it feels absolutely right. I am so lucky that after the time I spent ignoring Brittany she even let me talk to her and explain! So please Quinn can you just say you're happy for me?"

Quinn placed her book down and stood up, "I am happy that you found someone Santana, everyone in this world deserves to find love, and if Brittany wasn't human I would be supporting you 100%. It's not that I have anything against Brittany or humans, I can't, I save them on daily basis. But falling in love with one," she shook her head, "It's hard and dangerous."

"I know you think that Quinn, it is hard and it is dangerous and it is scary but have you ever thought that to me maybe Brittany's worth it?"

Santana turned away ten and walked into her room closing her door behind her leaving Quinn to think about what she said. Quinn was the only person since the day she died who had remained constant in Santana's life and she hoped, no she pleaded to Darja that whatever was happening with her and Brittany wouldn't tear them apart as friends. Quinn meant too much to her to loose.

* * *

**Next Day:**

She was going to be late. Santana knew she was going to be late; it's not her fault that when she was on her way to Chang and Pierce she saw a guy high-jacking a car. To be honest, she didn't know how the guy thought he wasn't going to get caught; he was wearing a black ski mask for Darja's sake! He obviously watched too much TV.

But anyway, now she was going to be late to pick Brittany up. Santana sprinted down the road, up ahead of her she saw Brittany already standing outside of Chang and Pierce and Santana picked up her pace a little.

Santana was a very fit person but after the whole car thing and then sprinting to the dance studio Santana was out of breath.

"I am so sorry," she gasped as she came to a skidding halt in front of Brittany who seemed surprised by Santana appearing out of no where, "I know," she took a deep breath, "I'm late, I seriously didn't mean to be-"

"Santana relax, you're only three minutes late," Brittany said calmly.

Yeah…Santana had left her apartment about half an hour early, even though Chang and Pierce was literally a five-minute walk from her apartment. She _really _hadn't wanted to be late. She was after all supposed to be showing Brittany that she deserved the second chance she had been given.

"I know," she said still puffing.

Brittany giggled taking in Santana's slightly blown back hair and glistening forehead, "I could tell by the way you practically flew here," she smiled.

Santana smiled goofily as she brushed some hair behind her ear, "Yeah…I just really didn't want to be late."

"So where are we going?" Brittany asked.

"I was thinking Jones Coffee House? It's just around the corner," Santana said. They began walking to the small café.

"Yeah I have, my friend Mercedes actually owns the place," Brittany told her.

"Oh that's cool," Santana nodded.

They soon reached the café and Santana held the door open for Brittany to walk in first. Brittany couldn't help but grin at the small gesture, she had always thought those kinds of thing's were really sweet and endearing.

"You're being very chivalrous," Brittany said as they walked up to the small line to order their drinks.

Santana's cheeks tinted a light pink, "Sorry, I could stop if you don't like it?"

"No, I love it," Brittany told her.

"Ok good," Santana grinned.

It was their turn to order their drinks and Brittany finally noticed who was behind the till.

"Hey Britt!" Mercedes said, "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good, you?"

"Yeah same here."

"And who is this?" Mercedes asked arching an eyebrow towards Santana.

"Santana this is Mercedes my friend who I told you owns this place and Mercedes this is Santana," Brittany introduced them.

"So this is _the _Santana," Mercedes smirked.

Brittany blushed deeply, "Mercedes!"

"I'm just teasing you Britt," she laughed, "So what can I get you fine ladies?" she asked.

"I'll have a cinnamon latte please Cedes," Brittany said. Mercedes nodded and looked to Santana for her order.

"Oh uhh… I don't know, what's good?" Santana asked.

She looked at the board saying what kind of drinks were served and she didn't know what a single one of them was. She remembered the time when ordering a drink was simple and the only options were black coffee, coffee with milk or coffee with sugar.

"What the fuck is a Chai Latte?" Santana wondered.

Brittany looked at her a little wide-eyed, "Have you never had coffee San?" she asked.

"Of course I've had coffee," Santana said and she has had it…just like over 40 years ago, 'I just don't usually go to cafes or anything…"

"Do you want me to order you something?" Brittany asked.

"Yes please," Santana said shyly, she really should have planned ahead so she knew what drink to get.

"And a…vanilla late please," Brittany said to Mercedes.

"Coming right up, that'll be $6.30," Mercedes said.

Brittany was about to reach into her bag but Santana's hand on her arm stopped her.

"I'll pay," Santana said whipping out her wallet and pulling out a crisp $10 bill.

"Let me pay for mine," Brittany said.

"I asked you on this date, so I get to pay," Santana insisted, she handed Mercedes the money.

Mercedes took it while squealing in delight.

"This is a date!?" she asked the two girls excitedly. Both girls nodded, grinning at each other.

"We are going to talk about this later," she looked at Brittany, "But we're holding up the queue so here's you're change," Mercedes handed Santana the coins, "And I'll see you later B."

"Thanks Cedes," Brittany said.

They moved to the side and heard Mercedes say 'sorry for the wait, what shall I get'cha?'. They got their coffees a minute later; Santana scanned the café for a table and found one just by the wall. They made their way over to it, Santana held out the seat for Brittany making her giggle, she kind of felt like a princess.

"Mercedes is nice," Santana said.

"Yeah, she's one of my best friends," Brittany told her, "What do you think of you're latte?" she asked.

"I haven't tried it yet."

"Well then try it silly," Brittany demanded playfully.

Santana took a hesitant sip. She attempted to hide her cringe as the warm bitter drink ran down her throat but by Brittany's light laughter she could tell she didn't hide it very well.

"Not to you're liking I see?"

Santana placed the drink back on the table, "Uh no, I think I'll just stick to bl-water," she corrected quickly; thankfully Brittany didn't seem to notice the slip up.

"If you don't like coffee, why did you choose a coffee house for our date?" Brittany asked.

Santana shrugged, "Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time… and I like trying new things, I guess latte's are just one of those new thing's I don't really like."

Brittany laughed, "I guess it isn't."

"So did you grow up in New York?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I'm a New Yorker born and raised," Brittany said proudly.

"So you went to uni here too?" Santana asked curiously, she wanted to know everything about the blonde.

"I did," Brittany nodded, "To Julliard."

"Wow, that's really impressive," she congratulated having heard a little bit about the prestigious school.

"Thanks, where did you go to university?" Brittany asked.

"Oh um… I didn't go to university, because my mom was a single parent we struggled a little financially," she said slightly embarrassed, "But you don't really need it to be a cop, so it all worked out. You know, I'm actually really glad that I became a cop." Santana added.

"Why's that?"

"Otherwise we might have never have meet each other," Santana said softly staring into Brittany's clear blue eyes.

They seemed to just look at each other for minutes on end when in reality it was merely a few seconds; it was Brittany to break the trance first by looking away.

"So…you talked to Mercedes about me?" Santana smirked.

Brittany blushed, she had hoped Santana had forgotten about what Mercedes said but apparently she hadn't.

"Uhh… you know just a little bit," she stammered making Santana's grin widen.

"If it helps, I talked to my friends about you too," Santana told her.

Santana thought back to all the times that she talked about Brittany over the past month to Puck, because she couldn't talk to Quinn she had decided to load all her problems on him when ever they went around New York together.

"Really?" Brittany asked smiling shyly.

"Mm hmm," Santana nodded.

They finished their drinks, well Brittany finished hers Santana's remained untouched, she really wasn't a fan of lattes. Santana stood up and held her hand out to Brittany who took it and stood up too. Brittany couldn't stop the giddy feeling inside her when Santana didn't drop their hands after she stood up.

"Is this ok?" Santana asked softly squeezing Brittany's hand just that little bit tighter.

"It's more than ok," Brittany told her.

They stopped outside of Jones Coffee House and Santana turned to Brittany.

"I had a really good time Britt," she said.

"Me too."

"And I was wondering if we can do this again sometime?" Santana asked nervously, terrified that Brittany would turn her down.

"On one condition…"

"Anything."

"I get to take you out next time."

Santana grinned, "Ok, whatever you want."

With a surge of courage Santana tugged on Brittany's hand making her step closer so they were right in front of each other. Santana looked up into Brittany's eyes silently asking permission. When she didn't see any sign of protest she edged her lips closer to Brittany's.

"Is this ok?" she breathed just as their lips were about to touch.

"It's more than-"

Santana cut off Brittany as her soft plump lips pressed against her own. Santana's lips were better than she could ever imagine but the kiss ended too soon for Brittany's liking when Santana pulled back, not giving Brittany any time to deepen it.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Santana asked, they were still standing close together.

"Definitely."

Santana pecked Brittany's lips one final time before they headed back in the direction of their own apartments. Santana couldn't stop the small jump she did; she was just that happy, completely unaware that Brittany was watching her from behind.

* * *

"You saw Brittany again," was the first thing Quinn said as Santana walked in the apartment.

"I did, yes," Santana said, "So please don't start going on about how I shouldn't-"

"Good," Quinn nodded.

"Good?" Santana asked confused.

"I've been thinking and I know I've been being a terrible friend," Quinn said guiltily, "I am so sorry for not being supportive of you and Brittany from the beginning, I can see how happy she makes you and as you're best friend that's what I should be focusing on."

Santana stared at Quinn for a moment, checking that she was being serious, when all she found was sincerity she nodded, "Thanks Q, and I forgive you, I really didn't want to loose my best friend because of this," she said hugging the blonde.

Quinn hugged her back tightly, before letting go, "You'll always be my best friend San, don't worry about that. And honestly I'm actually quite glad that you're seeing Brittany again."

"Yeah, why's that?" Santana asked.

Quinn smirked, "You're a lot more bearable to live with now," she teased.

Santana grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Quinn's head, which she easily dodged, "Shut up Fabray."

Quinn just shook her head and Santana smiled, it was nice to have her best friend back.

* * *

**If you have the time please drop a review to tell me what you thought of the chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows and just generally reading this story. Here's the next chapter, please enjoy. **

* * *

The past two weeks had been amazing to say the least. Brittany and Santana had tried to see each other everyday and if they couldn't they would talk on the phone for at least an hour. Sometimes they wouldn't even talk, it was just enough to know the other person was there.

Yesterday had been a fantastic day for Santana, Brittany had finally forgiven her for ignoring her all those weeks and she couldn't be happier. Santana hadn't realised how heavy the thought that Brittany still hadn't forgiven her was until Brittany had said that she forgave her, it was like she could finally breath freely again.

The two girls were currently lying on the sofa in Santana's apartment while Brittany brushed feather light kisses on any of Santana's skin that was exposed. Friends re-runs were playing quietly in the background but it was safe to say that neither girl was watching or cared, they were too wrapped up in each other to pay attention to anything else. They didn't even hear the front door unlock and swing open.

"Oh!" Quinn exclaimed, not expecting to see them, Brittany stopped her actions much to Santana's disappointment and both of them pushed themselves into sitting position, "Sorry I didn't realise you guys were here."

Santana spoke first, "It's ok, and anyway, this is _your _apartment to you know."

"Hey Quinn," Brittany smiled.

"Hi Brittany, I'll just get out of your way," Quinn said.

"Oh no, it's fine," Brittany said, "I don't want you to feel like you have to leave your apartment."

"I really don't mind, I actually only came back to get my phone, I left it here earlier today. I'm about to go meet Puck," she told then.

"Oooh," Santana teased, "What's going on there? Anything you haven't told me about?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up Lopez, and no nothing," Quinn said defensively. Before Santana could say anything else she quickly walked into her bedroom to grab her phone, not to mention she was also trying to hide the blush that had crept up her neck. Soon Quinn was shouting a goodbye, slamming the door behind her.

"That was kind of mean San," Brittany said as she snuggled into Santana's side.

"Yeah, she deserves it though," Santana said, "After trying to control our relationship."

Brittany giggled, "True but that still doesn't make it any less mean and she already apologised to both of us for that."

"Fine you're right, I'll say sorry later," Santana relented.

"Thank you," Brittany said before gently kissing Santana's lips.

Santana hummed into the kiss, "Mmm, I really like your thank you's."

"I wish I had the courage to ask you to be my girlfriend," Brittany thought as she pulled back from the kiss.

Brittany saw Santana's eyes widen, "Shit, I said that out loud didn't I?" Santana silently nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I know we've only been dating a few weeks…"

"Yes." Santana said softly.

"Hmm?" Brittany asked not hearing what she said.

"Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend," Santana smiled widely.

"You would?"

"Very much so, yes," Santana said as she cupped Brittany's cheek with her hand.

Brittany sighed with relief, "That turned out surprisingly…amazing," she giggled excitedly.

Santana was her girlfriend!

"It did, didn't it?" Santana asked smiling softly at Brittany with loving eyes.

Brittany didn't respond instead she just pressed her lips back against Santana's, not that Santana minded one bit. As the kiss deepened both girls' hands began to wander but when Santana felt Brittany's hand begin to slip under her shorts she quickly pulled back.

Brittany flushed with embarrassment, "I-I'm sorry, didn't you like-"

Santana silenced her with a kiss, "No!" she exclaimed, "I did like that, trust me I _really _liked that," she assured, "It's just…call me old fashioned but I really want to take this slow, you're so special to me and I don't want to mess this up with you."

Brittany grinned shyly, "You wouldn't ruin it."

"Well I hope I don't, because I really like you Brittany."

"I really like you too."

Santana tilted her mouth up to connect it with Brittany's again in a soothing kiss.

"So…just kisses?" Brittany clarified.

"For now," Santana added quickly making Brittany giggle, "I'm sorry, I know waiting seems really out of date…"

"Don't ever apologise for caring Santana. Ok?"

"Ok."

They cuddled together for a little while longer wrapped up in their own thoughts. Both girls currently thinking about how fantastic it was that they could call each other girlfriend.

"Can I ask you something?" Brittany asked hesitantly.

"Of course, anything."

"My friends really want to meet you."

Santana almost choked on her own saliva, "Oh I umm…" Santana hesitated, she had stopped interacting with humans as much as possible years ago for a reason, it was harder to keep the secret and she figured old habits die-hard.

"It's ok if you're not ready," Brittany said, "I just promised that I would tell them that they wanted too."

**Flashback – a few days ago**

_"Hey Cedes!" Brittany greeted cheerfully as she walked into Jones Coffee House. _

_"Morning Britt," Mercedes said back, "What can I get for you today?"_

_"I'll have a Chai Latte please," Brittany requested. _

_"Sure, coming right up."_

_A few minutes later and Brittany was handed her drink, "Thanks."_

_"No problem, Rachel and Kurt are over there by the way, if you didn't see them on you're way in."_

_"Ok thanks Cedes."_

_Brittany followed where Mercedes had pointed and Rachel and Kurt were indeed there. Rachel caught Brittany's gaze and called her over. _

_"Hi guys," Brittany said as she pulled a spare chair over to the table. _

_"Hey Britt," they said simultaneously making Brittany giggle. _

_"You seem happy today," Kurt noted. _

_Brittany shrugged, "I like being happy."_

_"Does this happiness have something to do with a certain person called Santana that we know you've been seeing?" Kurt asked. _

_"Maybe…"_

_"Aw you're so cute Britt!" Kurt cooed. _

_"But wait, how do we know we can trust this girl? Rachel said, Kurt reached over the table and slapped Rachel's arm._

_"Stop being such a rain on her parade," he scolded. _

_"Well I'm sorry for having Brittany's well being at heart, being one of Brittany's friends I must bring up the fact that this girl ignored Brittany for an entire month!" _

_"True," Kurt said, "But they're good now, as you can see."_

_"Guys," Brittany said waving her hands in front of their faces, "I'm still here," she said, she took a sip of her drink. _

_"We know that Brittany," Rachel said, "We're simply just discussing you're well being."_

_"I know, I'm right here!" Brittany added. _

_"Details," Rachel scoffed, "Anyway, back to the point how do we know if this Santana girl is good enough for our Brittany?"_

_"Well if she can make Brittany smile like she is with out even being in the room, I'd say she's good enough," Kurt said. _

_"I know!" Rachel shouted so loud it made Brittany jump slightly as well as causing a few people to turn in their direction, "We should meet her!"_

_"Oh that is a fabulous idea!" Kurt agreed. _

_"The whole gang should meet her, we could arrange a night out or-"_

_"Please stop Rach," Brittany interrupted, "What if Santana doesn't want to meet you guys?"_

_"Well you won't know until you ask," Rachel sang._

_"How about-"_

_"Please Britt, please!" Rachel begged, her hands clasped together in front of her. _

_Brittany sighed, "Ugh fine."_

**End of Flashback**

Santana knew that if she was going to continue being Brittany's girlfriend she was going to have to meet her friend sooner or later so she said, "No…I'd love to meet them, from what you've said they sound like a really nice group of people."

"They are, they're all lovely although sometimes a little bit over the top," Brittany added with a laugh.

"Well if you're friends with them, I'm sure I'll love them too," Santana assured.

"Well… there are a few things I should probably warn you about…" Brittany began with a giggled.

"And what's that?" Santana asked pressing a kiss to Brittany's temple.

"One of my friends, Rachel, she's a bit…eccentric and she can be very loud sometimes," Brittany warned.

"That doesn't sound to awful," Santana shrugged.

"And then there's Kurt who can be quite in your business and he's also a massive gossip but then so is Blaine and Mercedes as well but you've met Mercedes so at least you'll have one face you'll know," Brittany rambled suddenly really nervous about the whole thing.

"There's nothing to worry about," Santana soothed.

"I hope not…"

* * *

**Three days later: **

Brittany and the gang were all sat around a table at The Den waiting for Santana. Brittany's knee's were bouncing up and down with nerves, she didn't know why she was so nervous for her friends to meet Santana, she guessed that she was just worried that they wouldn't get along. It was 8:40 now and Brittany had said to Santana to be at The Den at 8:45 so she still had five minutes to calm herself down. Now that Brittany thought about it, she probably shouldn't have forced her friends to arrive fifteen minutes early with her that way she would have less time to freak out.

"Stop shaking you're leg Britt," Marley said softly, "It'll be fine."

"Yeah there's nothing to be worried about," Blaine added.

"I know, but please can you not embarrass me," Brittany pleaded.

"We would never do that!" Rachel exclaimed dramatically holding a hand over her heart.

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Really Rach?"

"Yes really," she insisted.

"Last year. We went to that jazz club, you stood up in the middle of one of the singer's performances and told them that they were awful."

"Well that was-"

"And then you proceeded to take the microphone from her and 'show her how she should be doing it'."

"That was one time!" Rachel shouted.

"Oh yeah? Ok, there was that time that we went to that club and you met a guy-"

"Ok that's enough Brittany!" Rachel interrupted turning red, "I think I get your point now, no embarrassing you."

Brittany grinned, "Thank you."

"Wait, actually I want to hear this story," Kurt said, "I haven't heard it."

"Well-" Brittany began.

"Brittany! You said you would never speak of that ever again!" Rachel gasped.

"Never speak of what again?" asked a voice.

Brittany jumped out of her seat and spun around to be met with her gorgeous girlfriend. Santana looked amazing as usual, sporting a tight royal blue dress and black high-heeled boots. Brittany threw her arms around Santana and then gave her a chaste peck on the lips.

"Hey San, sorry I didn't see you come in," Brittany apologised.

"That's ok, you guys seemed pretty deep in conversation," Santana said as she linked their hands together.

"Here, I'll grab you a chair," Brittany grabbed a spare chair from a table behind them and squeezed it in next to hers.

"Thanks Britt," Santana said kissing Brittany's cheek gently before sitting down.

Brittany blushed when her friends cooed at them but Santana seemed unfazed by it. Brittany sat down again, locking their hands together again.

"Everyone, this is Santana my girlfriend," Brittany grinned at the last part, still excited she could call Santana that, "And Santana this is the gang." Brittany went around everyone one by one introducing them although Santana did have an idea who was who.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Brittany asked.

"No, I'm good thank you," Santana declined politely, even in her human life she hadn't been much of a drinker.

"It's great to finally meet Brittany's saviour," Kurt said making everyone else nod in agreement.

Santana laughed awkwardly, uncomfortably under the gaze of so many others, "Yeah well I was just doing my job."

"Oh nonsense," Kurt scoffed, "You saved Britt's life!"

"Kurt I think you're embarrassing San," Brittany stage whispered.

"Uhh, no it's fine Britt," Santana said, squeezing Brittany's hand.

"It must be really exciting working in the police force," Marley said.

"Yeah it can be," Santana nodded, "There's no better feeling than knowing that you're helping someone."

"Oh wow, she's perfect," Kurt awed, "You sure know how to pick them Britt," he winked.

"I for one think that what Santana did was very noble however we must not forget the other brave people in the world who also do their part," Rachel inputted.

Santana refrained from rolling her eyes at that, she knew other people helped save lives, she wasn't so conceited that she didn't know that.

"I never said that I was the only one who helped people," Santana stated, there was an edge in her voice.

"Of course Santana, I was simply stating that we shouldn't focus our gratitude only on you," she smiled sickeningly sweet.

Santana gave a forced smile too, refusing to blow up on the girl.

"I think that's enough Rachel," Mike interrupted, "We're only thanking Santana for helping Brittany, we weren't saying she was the only one who helps people."

"Right of course," Rachel said stiffly.

"Rachel, can I talk to you for a second please?" Brittany asked but it came out more of an order.

"Sure Britt."

Rachel and Brittany stood up and Brittany sent Santana an apologetic look, which Santana replied with a tight-lipped smile. Never had Santana wanted to use her mind control so much to make someone stop talking.

"We're sorry about Rachel," Mike said, "I don't know what's making her like that, she's not usually like that."

"It's fine, I think if I can handle a few grown men having a dwarf verbally assault me won't be too hard," Santana jokingly with a shrug, everyone laughed, "So how do you all know Brittany?" she asked attempting to shift conversation, thankfully everyone went along with it.

"Well I went to Julliard with Brittany," Mike told her, "We were dance partners."

"I went to high school with Britt, so did Rachel. At first we weren't close friends but when we all joined glee club we became closer." Kurt told her.

"What's glee club?" Santana asked curiously.

Kurt gasped, "You've never heard of glee club?" Santana shook her head.

"Have you been living under a rock?!"

Santana chuckled, "Not quite…" she said, in fact it was quite the opposite but it's not like she would ever tell them that.

"Wow, well it's basically like a show choir," when Santana didn't show any recognition Kurt continued, "It's like a group of people who come together and perform, we sung and danced and there's even a competition, we never won, unfortunately," Kurt sighed, "This amazing group from Lima Ohio beat us when we got to Nationals for the first time," he told her.

"I've never been much of a singer or dancer but it sounds like it was a lot of fun," Santana said.

"Oh it was," he said wistfully.

"What about you Mercedes how did you meet Brittany?" Santana asked.

"I met Brittany a few years ago, she came into the Coffee House and almost as soon as she got her drink she spilt it all over herself, thank god it was just a fruit cooler and not coffee. I helped her clean up and I guess the rest is history," she shrugged.

Santana couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that all these people have known Brittany for so long, she knew it was a silly reason to get jealous but she wished she had all these memories with her, she had a feeling that if she had met Brittany years ago they could have been best friends.

"I'm going to go check on Britt, she's been gone a while," Santana said.

When Santana was out of listening range Kurt turned to his friends.

"So what do you think of her? Good enough for B?" he asked.

Mike nodded, "Definitely good enough."

"She's really nice, I can't believe she didn't scream at Rach they way she was talking," Marley said.

"Yeah she's got a little attitude, I like her," Mercedes agreed.

"Mm," Kurt nodded, "I think they're good for each other."

* * *

Brittany practically dragged Rachel by the wrist outside The Den. She didn't understand why Rachel was being so rude to Santana. Did Rachel not like that Santana had saved her? Brittany was confused, frustrated and a little bit angry.

"Why are you being so mean to Santana?" Brittany asked as she released her grip on Rachel's wrist.

"Am I the only one who remember what Santana did to you?!" Rachel exclaimed in an annoyance.

"No, you don't get to be annoyed right now, I should be annoyed, hell I am annoyed!" Brittany huffed.

"Look Britt, I'm trying to look out for you here."

"What? By being rude to my girlfriend?"

"She ignored you for weeks Brittany, weeks! And then suddenly she comes back into your life and everyone else just forgets what she put you through? You were devastated for those weeks Britt, I know you tried to put on a brave face but we could all see through it."

Brittany let out a shaky breath, "I know, what she did was wrong Rach, but I've forgiven her now and so should you."

"How can you just forgive and forget so easily?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"I'm falling for her… I know it's really soon but I can't help it. I really like her Rachel, she makes me feel safe and she makes me feel cared for, she's the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Can you please just be happy for me?"

"I am happy for you Britt, I'm sorry I know I shouldn't hold a grudge, I just find it harder to forget, you're one of my best friends B, I just want the best for you."

"Santana's the best for me."

Little did they know Santana had heard most of the conversation from where she stood just inside the door of The Den.

"Come on, let's go back, we've been gone a while."

"Ok, I'm sorry Britt." Rachel said softly.

"I forgive you but I think you should also say sorry to Santana too."

"I will."

Santana didn't have enough time to hide, Brittany practically ran straight into her.

"Oh S-San," Brittany stuttered. How much had she heard?

"Hello Santana," Rachel said.

Santana turned to Rachel. She understood where Rachel was coming from, this is how Quinn had been with her, her understanding however didn't change the fact that she found Rachel annoying.

"Rachel." Santana said smoothly.

Rachel stuttered over how calm Santana was, "I-I….I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour earlier, it was out of line and I'm sorry."

Santana pretended to think over the idea for a moment before saying, "It's fine." Even though Santana didn't necessarily like Rachel she could at least pretend for Brittany's sake.

Rachel sighed, "Thank you, but if you hurt Brittany at all-"

"Rachel!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Right, sorry," she mumbled, "I'll just go back inside," she said before scurrying off towards their table.

"So…" Brittany began, "How much did you hear of that conversation?" she asked nervously.

Santana had heard Brittany say she was falling for her, and it had made her smile so wide she was afraid her face was going to crack, but she didn't want to embarrass the blonde, it was obvious she wasn't ready to say it to her yet.

"You think I'm the most beautiful person you've ever seen?" Santana said instead, smirking slightly.

Santana saw Brittany's shoulders drop faintly in relief; Brittany smiled shyly, "Yeah I do."

Santana tilted her mouth up to meet Brittany's in a delicate kiss, "Mm," she moaned softly, "Well that's good because I think you are the most stunning, radiant and caring person I have ever had the pleasure to meet in my lifetime," Santana her lips ghosting over Brittany's with every word.

"Lifetime? You sound like you've been living for hundreds of years," Brittany teased jokingly.

"Sometimes it feels that way," Santana whispered, "But not when I'm with you, when I'm with you time seems to stand still."

Brittany giggled, "You're so cheesy sometimes."

"Yeah but you like it really," Santana said confidently.

"You're right, I do." She nodded, Brittany took hold of Santana's hand, "Come on, everyone's probably wondering where we are." They made their way back to the table.

"There are the love birds," Mike teased.

"Sorry, what did we miss?"

The rest of the night went a lot better, Rachel stopped being rude to Santana and Santana tried to be nice back but she soon learned she liked it more when Rachel didn't like her. She talked way too much for Santana's liking, Brittany was right Rachel was eccentric. Santana found that she actually really liked Brittany's other friends; they were all really welcoming and tried to include her in all of the conversation.

The bar wasn't that busy, and no one was really drinking too much, it was more of a chance to talk and meet Brittany's friends than an actual night out. Santana could tell that they were all very close and she was glad that she had the approval of people so close to Brittany.

The night went by quickly and eventually everyone decided it was time to go back to their homes. After saying goodbye to everyone Santana took Brittany's hand and led them outside. It was nice to breath in the fresh air instead of the hot crowded air of the bar.

"Can I walk you home?" Santana asked as she swung their hands between them.

"You don't have to do that," Brittany said.

"I want too, and anyway it's a nice night, I'll be nice to have a little walk," Santana said, she actually just didn't want to say goodbye to her girlfriend yet but she didn't want to sound clingy, now did she?

"Ok," Brittany grinned secretly glad that Santana had insisted, "So other than that little thing with Rachel how did you find everyone?" Brittany asked as she began to lead them in the direction of her apartment.

"They're all really amazing people Britt, you've made some really good friends," Santana said sincerely.

Brittany beamed, she was so happy that Santana liked her friends, "They really like you too, you know," Brittany told her.

"How do you know?"

Brittany laughed, "How could you not tell?! They love you!"

Santana chuckled along with her, "If you say so Britt."

"I do say so," Brittany nodded firmly. Santana thought she looked adorable.

All too soon they reached Brittany's apartment building. The walk didn't seem like ten minutes, more like two in Santana mind.

"So I guess this is goodbye for now," Brittany pouted.

"Aw Britt, don't pout like that," Santana said, she kissed Brittany's lower lip that was jutting out slightly, Brittany's pout transformed into a small grin, "There that's better," Santana said sweetly.

"Do you… do you maybe want to come up?" Brittany asked hesitantly.

Santana stared lovingly at Brittany, "I would love too…"

"I can feel a but in there somewhere," Brittany sighed disappointedly.

"I'm sorry Britt, but I really do want to take it slow," Santana said softly.

Brittany nodded, "Right, I know that, I'm sorry," she said a little guilty, she didn't want to force Santana into anything.

"Don't be, I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Ok, maybe we could go out for lunch during my break?" Brittany asked.

"It's a date," Santana smiled.

Brittany connected their lips again, she groaned when Santana slipped her velvety soft tongue inside her mouth, brushing it against hers. Brittany cupped Santana's cheek with her hand and pressed their lips harder together.

"I bet you regret saying no to coming up now," Brittany joked.

Santana chuckled, "Yeah a little," she smiled.

"See you tomorrow," Brittany promised.

"I'll miss you," Santana told her.

"I'll miss you more."

* * *

Santana flung her apartment door open happily, she cringed a little when it crashed against the door, she hadn't realised she had used so much force. After quickly closing and locking the door Santana kicked off her boots and left them by the door.

A tired looking Quinn came stumbling out her room, rubbing her eyes.

"You do realise it's like 1:30 in the morning," she grumbled.

"Sorry grandma," Santana teased, she loved to pick on Quinn about her age. Even though Quinn looked like she was 23 years old she often acted like she was at least 60, "Anyway, sorry about the door, that was an accident."

"It's fine, it's good that you woke me up anyway," Quinn said as she sat down on the sofa.

"And why's that?" Santana asked curiously.

"I have an idea about why Brittany can't be controlled…"

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! I thought it would be interesting that way... **

**So... I'm getting my GCSE results tomorrow (exams) so I might not get a chapter up tomorrow and then the next day I'm going to Spain so I'll be travelling so again I might not get a chapter up, this is just a warning, I may be able to.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**So obviously not a lot of you are fans of the 'taking it slow' thing I had going on, so I'm scrapping that this chapter to keep you picky people happy. Even though I had my reasoning which some of you obviously couldn't wait for to find out.**

**And well done to Librabelieber for guessing correctly about why Brittany can't be controlled!**

**Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy.**

* * *

_ "I have an idea about why Brittany can't be controlled…" _

Santana's jaw dropped slightly. She practically sprinted and jumped onto the sofa next to Quinn.

"What? What did you find out?" Santana rushed.

"Woah, calm down there," Quinn said, shuffling back slightly.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Quinn, don't keep me in the dark!" she exclaimed.

"Ok," Quinn took a breath, "My theory is…Brittany is part Guardian," she blurt.

"Wait, what?" Santana asked surprised, "Brittany is part Guardian?" Santana laughed, "No she's not, Guardians can't have children," Santana said matter of factly.

"No hear me out," Quinn insisted, "I said _part _Guardian."

"So she had a human parent and a Guardian parent…" Santana said slowly.

"Well not exactly. See I figured that somewhere down that line Brittany had a great great relative that was a Guardian, she could have a Guardian parent but them I think her abilities would be stronger. You did say that sometimes she saw you for like a split second when you were invisible?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah apparently she has," she said thinking back to the various times Brittany had told her she saw her.

"So I think that if one of her parents were a Guardian I think she would be able to see us all the time."

"Something still doesn't make any sense to me, surely there would be tons of half Guardians around then," Santana said, "And we would have heard of them."

"Well not necessarily, you know how before I was warning you away from Brittany and how when you first became a Guardian I told you that barely any Guardians ever date humans..."

"Yes."

"So, if all Guardians stay away from dating humans then there would hardly be any half Guardians around!" Quinn finished excitedly.

Santana wanted to be excited too but there was still some things confusing her, "But Guardians are infertile," Santana said, she knew that was true for a fact, she didn't have periods anymore.

"The _women _Guardians are infertile."

"Are you saying that the male's aren't?" Santana asked.

"Yeah I am," Quinn said confidently.

"But then why are we?"

"I'm not sure but we only know that we're not fertile because we don't have periods and that fact that we can have unprotected sex and not get pregnant, men have never been checked, it was just assumed."

"What? Never?"

Quinn shook her head, "No, Guardians have been around forever and when it became possible to check that kind of thing, it was already known that Guardians were infertile so no one ever bothered too, and anyway, we can't go to doctors, you know that."

"Yeah…too many humans, too many minds to erase blah, blah, blah," Santana said, "So are you serious about this? You think Brittany's half Guardian?"

"Well she might not be half, she could be a third or an eighth, we'll never really know if this theory is true unless we meet other members of Brittany's family," Quinn told her, "If I am right then they should be immune to our abilities too."

Santana thought over everything that Quinn had just told her. It was actually beginning to make sense. Being a Guardian meant that you couldn't be controlled by other Guardians and you could see all Guardians even if they're invisible to humans. It was a long shot, but it could be possible…

"Brittany is an only child but I know both her parents are alive," Santana said.

"Well we'll have to wait until you meet them then."

Santana's heart jumped a little at the thought of meeting Brittany's parents.

"I uhh don't think I'm ready for that yet," she said nervously, "Brittany hasn't even been my girlfriend for a week yet!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed, "Relax, we don't have to rush, but at least now we have a theory, we can work from here."

Santana let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank Darja."

"So how are things going with you and Brittany?" Quinn asked.

Santana grinned goofily at the thought of her girlfriend, "Really good, I think, we're taking it slow at the moment."

"Taking it slow?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow, "I know I'm a lot older than you but even I don't 'take things slow' now, we're in the 21st Century here."

"I was trying to be romantic!"

Quinn laughed, "You? Romantic?"

"Well it's possible," Santana huffed.

"I seem to remember this one Guardian you dated a few years ago…what was her name Serena? For your first date you took her to McDonalds."

Santana blushed, "That was _ten _years ago! It was Subway actually and she told me she loves that place!"

"So? You never take someone to a fast food restaurant for the first date! No matter how much they say they love it."

"See, this is why I was taking it slow, I don't want to mess it up with Brittany."

"And wow, has it really been ten years since you dated anyone?" Quinn asked and eyebrow arched.

Santana huffed, "So I'm a little rusty, another reason why I wanted to take things slow."

"No offence to your decisions in your relationship but the taking it slow thing is stupid."

"And why's that?"

"Brittany might get tired of waiting for you," Quinn shrugged.

Santana rolled her eyes, "She wouldn't and besides it's not all about sex."

"You must really like her."

Santana nodded earnestly, "It's strange how much I like her already," Quinn gasped, "What? What? Is there a spider on me? Shit, get it off!" Santana panicked.

Quinn slapped Santana on the arm, "Seriously? You're scared of spiders? You can beat up fully grown men without breaking a sweat and yet you scream like a girl when there's not even a spider on you?"

"Those things are fucking scary!" Santana defended.

Quinn scoffed, "You're so lame."

"So why did you gasp then if it wasn't because there was a spider?" Santana asked eager to change the subject

Quinn smirked, "You're in love with Brittany aren't you?" she asked, Santana kind of regretted changing the topic of their conversation now.

"W-what? No," Santana spluttered.

"You are!"

"It's a little early to be talking about love isn't it?"

"You can't control love San, it just happens."

"I-I…I'm going to bed," Santana excused.

She stood up and quickly went into her room ignoring Quinn when she shouted, "Have fun dreaming about your love!"

Santana slammed the door shut behind her. She changed into some shorts and a tank top before brushing her teeth and slipping into bed.

Her mind was reeling. She couldn't be in love with Brittany already. Could she? Santana knew she was definitely falling for the blonde, hell, she was sure she started falling for Brittany when she first saved her in that ally way. As Santana drifted off to sleep she just kept replaying that question in her head, "Am I in love with Brittany?"

* * *

**A week later:**

Santana had just finished getting dressed when Quinn wandered into her bedroom. Santana picked up her hairbrush and began untangling the knots in her dark brown hair. Quinn came in and flopped down on Santana's bed.

"Morning San," Quinn said.

"Morning," she answered.

"What are you doing today?"

"I was going to go surprise Brittany at her dance studio with lunch and before that I'm meeting up with Sam and we're going to look for a place to buy for the bar," Santana told her.

"Since when do you eat food?" Quinn asked, "Let alone know what food to buy."

Santana shrugged, "Brittany took me out for dinner remember after I saved her," Santana reminded, "And then we've had a few other lunch and dinner dates since then, I forgot how good food actually tasted."

Quinn nodded her head, "I did notice you getting a little chunkier," she teased.

Santana threw her hairbrush at Quinn who effortlessly caught it, "Bitch," Santana mumbled, holding her stomach self-consciously.

Quinn laughed, "I'm just joking San."

Santana rolled her eyes, "You're just jealous of this body."

"Of course," Quinn replied sarcastically.

Santana walked out her room and Quinn followed, "I've gotta go now, I told Sam I would meet him outside like five minutes ago. Are you just going around New York today?" Santana asked as she pulled on her shoes.

"Actually I'm meeting Puck," Quinn told her quietly, "He asked me out on a date."

Santana smiled widely as her best friend told her that, "Seriously? That's great Quinn, finally one of you grew balls," she smirked.

"Whatever," Quinn rolled her eyes, "Didn't you say that you had to be somewhere?"

"Oh yeah but later when I get back, you're telling me everything," Santana insisted.

"Ok just go already."

"I'm going!" Santana laughed.

Santana left her apartment with a smile on her face; finally Puck had asked Quinn out! Santana knew they were meant to be together, every time the three of them were together all Santana would see were the longing glances they would send each other when they thought no one was looking.

As Santana got outside she spotted Sam standing there waiting for her.

"What's that smile about? Something with Brittany?" Sam asked.

"Hi to you too," she joked, "And no, it's not about Brittany, Puck asked Quinn out," Santana told him.

"Yes!" he did a little fist pump, "Finally."

Santana laughed, "I know right?"

"Come on, we're being shown the first place in like twenty minutes."

* * *

Santana handed over the correct amount of money after she was handed her bag of Breadstix take away. A couple weeks ago Brittany had taken her to Breadstix for their date and it was easy to say that Santana fell in love with the place. Their breadsticks were to die for, they literally melted in you mouth, Santana was positive she must have looked like a chipmunk by how fast she was eating those things. It was a good thing that Brittany had found it cute and not disgusting like any other person would have.

She began the walk towards Chang and Pierce Dance Studio eager to see her girlfriend. Brittany's lunch break was at 1:45 and it was half past one now so Santana didn't rush on her way there.

Hunting for a place to have the bar was actually easier than Santana had expected. The first place they went to see was awful, the second one wasn't much better but the third place definitely showed promise. It was in the perfect location, not too far from the centre of New York but not in an awful area. The outside of the building didn't look like much which was what Santana and Sam had wanted, they wanted it to be as subtle as possible and on the inside there was reasonable space for everything. They wanted to look at a few more places just in case later on but they definitely thought that that one would be in the running.

As Santana walked into Chang and Pierce a few people smiled at her that have recognised her from her previous visits. She was just coming up to the first studio when Mike walked out of it.

"Oh hey Santana," he grinned, "What are you doing here?"

"Surprising Britt with some lunch," she told him.

"Oh she'll love that," he said enthusiastically, "She's teaching a class at the moment but she should be done in about ten minutes, you can go watch if you want. There's a window by her studio, it's the third one down," he said pointing the way.

"Thanks Mike," Santana said.

He nodded before walking past Santana and into his office, which was only a short walk away. Santana made her way in the direction Mike had pointed her in, as she reached the window Santana peered wonderingly inside.

It was a large room with a wooden floor, mirrors covered every wall and there were people's bags and belonging's scattered around the edges of the room. There were large speakers in the two front corners of the room blaring out a song that Santana didn't recognise.

With a small smile on her face, Santana watched as Brittany danced in front of her students showing them what to do. Santana couldn't help but think that Brittany looked so in her element. To say Brittany was an amazing dancer would be an insult; she was fantastic. Brittany had said she was good at dancing and Santana knew she would be but she wasn't expecting _this _and she was sure Brittany wasn't even dancing at her best, she was just teaching.

For some reason, Santana couldn't help but look at Brittany in a slightly knew light. It was strange to think that there was Guardian blood running through her veins, Brittany already a step into Santana's world and she didn't even know it.

Santana saw Brittany turn off the music and then instruct the dancers to do cool down stretches before they could leave. Deciding that she could go in the room now Santana edged open the door and slid in the room.

She knew Brittany hadn't seen her yet, if she had she was sure Brittany would have said something, she was too busy with her own cool down and then she went over to her bag for a drink of water like she normally did after dancing.

The dancers began to gather up their belongings and glide out the room, when there were only a few dancers left Santana started towards Brittany.

"San!" Brittany exclaimed happily without turning around.

Santana pouted slightly, "I thought I was going to surprise you."

Brittany giggled lightly, "There's mirrors everywhere," she said finally turning around.

"Yeah I know but you didn't notice me before, I've been standing at the window for five minutes and I was in the room for another five," Santana smirked.

"Ok you've caught me, I'm not very observant," Brittany sighed dramatically.

Santana chuckled, "That's ok, I'll be observant for both of us," she winked.

"So not that I don't love seeing you but how come you're here?" she asked.

Santana held up the paper bag she had in her hand for Brittany to see, "I brought lunch, it was supposed to be a surprise-"

"San," Brittany interrupted but Santana didn't seem to have heard.

"But I just realised you might already have plans or you might not be hungry, crap I should have probably called before a surprise was a stupid idea-"

"San!" Brittany shouted finally stopping Santana's rant.

"Yeah?" Santana asked bashfully.

"You're cute when you ramble," Brittany grinned her nose scrunching up, "I'd love to have lunch with you, you're so thoughtful bringing me lunch no one's ever done that before. And it's Breadstix which makes it ten times better!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry I um don't usually ramble like that, I guess I just got a little freaked."

"It's adorable," Brittany assured, "So do you want to go eat in my office?" Brittany asked.

"Sure, lead the way," Santana said, holding out her hand dramatically to show the way.

Brittany chuckled as she walked by and when she took hold of the hand that was still in the air Santana's heart fluttered in her chest. It was a simple gesture but it made Santana's day. Brittany swung their hands gently between them as they walked out the studio and too her office which was right next to Mikes.

It was a small office, with a desk and some shelves behind it on the right, a dark brown leather sofa and coffee table to the left. Santana place the bag on the small coffee table and they sat down. They began to unload to food that Santana had got them.

"A meatball sub!" Brittany exclaimed joyfully, "You remembered!" she grinned.

Santana nodded, "Yeah, you love them but they're so messy you never eat them at the restaurant," Santana quoted.

Brittany kissed Santana's lips quickly, "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Santana beamed.

"What did you get?" Brittany asked as she unwrapped her sandwich.

"What I had last time, Penne with Cabonara," Santana shrugged grabbing the plastic tub from the table and opening the lid.

"What? That's so boring," Brittany teased.

"It's really nice and you chose it for me last time!" Santana defended, truth was she wasn't sure what the other things on the menu were.

"Yeah but you can't get the _same _thing, that's like against the rules or something," Brittany insisted.

Santana looked at her amused, "Well you can just chose something else for me next time."

"Deal," Brittany nodded, "Do you want some of this?" she asked holding out her bitten into sandwich.

"Is it good?"

Brittany nodded vigorously, "It's like heaven in a sandwich."

Santana eyed the messy looking food before gasping Brittany's hand and guiding the sandwich towards her, she took a small bite before chewing; she found she actually liked it.

"It's good," Santana told her.

"I knew you'd love it," Brittany said victoriously.

"I did," Santana nodded, "How was teaching today?"

"Really fun," Brittany told her, "This morning I taught one of the younger groups and they are all just so adorable!" Brittany cooed, "Then later I taught the class that you saw me with, they are all so talented."

"Well they all have a pretty fantastic teacher," Santana complimented.

Brittany flushed, "Thank San."

They ate their food as the continued to talk about their day. Santana telling Brittany that it was her day off so she didn't have to make up some elaborate story, she quickly shifted the conversation back to Brittany after. When they finished, they tossed their garbage in the paper Breadstix bag and sat back on the sofa completely full.

"That was so good San and now I'm stuffed, it's a good thing that I'm not teaching this afternoon, I don't think I'd manage."

"Your welcome," Santana said. She began to giggle lightly when she saw a smear of tomato sauce on the corner of Brittany's mouth.

"What? What's so funny?" Brittany asked.

"You have a little sauce right here," Santana said pointing on her own mouth where the sauce was on Brittany's, "Wrong side Britt," Santana laughed.

"Did I get it?" Brittany asked.

Santana shook her head, "Here," she cupped Brittany's cheek with her hand, "Let me," she breathed as she ran her thumb over the corner of Brittany's mouth removing the red sauce.

"Thanks," Brittany murmured.

Santana's hand didn't move as they gravitated towards each other. Their lips met in a gentle kiss but it soon deepened, not that either girl minded one bit. Santana massaged Brittany's tongue with her own getting a soft moan in return. Brittany pushed Santana back, never breaking the kiss, until she was lying on her back with Brittany lying half on top of her.

Santana's body was on fire and they had barely done anything yet! She trailed her hand under Brittany's shirt, running her fingers over her tight stomach, loving the feeling of Brittany's muscles trembling under her touch.

"This isn't taking it slow," Brittany mumbled as she kissed along Santana's jaw.

"Fuck taking it slow," Santana rasped hotly.

Brittany connected their lips again in a desperate kiss completely agreeing with what Santana said. She had thought Santana wanting to take things slow was the cutest thing anyone has ever done, it showed they wanted her for more than her body but when she felt like this, she didn't care about that stuff anymore. Brittany waited in anticipation as she felt Santana's hand creep higher up her stomach.

She almost cried in annoyance when the door burst open and Santana retracted her hand as fast as lightening.

"Oh shit," she heard Mike shout, "I'm sorry- I didn't realise- I'll just go," he stammered before practically sprinting out the room, slamming the door behind him.

Santana didn't know what it was but something about the situation made her start giggling and them a minute later se was full out laughing hysterically. Brittany quickly joined her in her laughter. It was only when Santana took notice of Brittany's body pressing against her with each laugh that Santana's laughter began to subside.

"Hi," Santana said softly.

"Hey," Brittany grinned down at her girlfriend.

Santana brushed a strand of hair behind Brittany's ear, "Well that was…interesting," she chuckled.

"Which part? Us getting it on or Mike walking in?" she snickered.

"Uhh…both although I definitely liked the first part more," Santana added.

"Me too," Brittany agreed.

"I'm kind of glad that Mike walked in though…"

"And why's that?" Brittany asked.

"Well as amazing hot as you are, I don't really want our first time to be on your office sofa, we didn't even lock that door," she pointed out.

Brittany smiled slightly, "True, it was kinda hot though."

"A little too hot."

"Aw is Sanny a little frustrated?" Brittany teased.

"More like a lot," she scoffed.

"Well we can finish this later?"

Santana answered Brittany by kissing her again, it didn't deepen this time it was gentle brushes of their lips.

"Do you want to go get ice cream with me?" Brittany asked randomly making Santana chuckle.

"I'd love too," Santana answered.

"Great!" Brittany exclaimed, she jumped up off of Santana and Santana immediately missed the contact.

Brittany held down a hand for Santana to take, she did and was pulled to her feet next to Brittany. Santana grabbed the Breadstix bag and tossed in the trash as they walked out Brittany's office hand in hand. Brittany poked her head in Mike's office and told him that she was leaving. She couldn't help but smirk when he didn't even look at her when he answered, still embarrassed by what he walked in on.

"So where are we going?" Santana asked as they stepped out the building.

"We're going to Mack's Ice," Brittany informed.

"Let me guess, it's owned by a friend of yours?" Santana asked, she's come to realise that Brittany knows a lot of people.

"It is actually!" she said happily, "Well actually my dad's friend, they went to college together, my dad moved to Florida for his job and Mack moved to New York but they always kept in contact. When I was growing up Mack was kind of like an Uncle," Brittany shrugged.

"Where is this place?" Santana asked.

"It's like fifteen minutes by cab but I promise it's worth it," Brittany told her.

Brittany was just about to hail a cab when Santana sensed there was something wrong; Santana whipped her head side to side in search of anything wrong. Just then a man raced past them almost knocking them over, Santana steadied them both before looking down the sidewalk at the man. A second later another guy in a grey suit knocked into them.

"Sorry," he hurried, "That guy's got my briefcase," he gasped before beginning his chase again.

Santana often wondered why when pedestrians saw things like this happening they didn't do anything to help, she blamed fear but then it was natural for humans to fear things.

"Britt wait here," Santana demanded.

Brittany didn't get a chance to say anything back because then Santana was dropping her hand and chasing after the two men.

As she pushed random people out the way, Santana sped up so she wouldn't loose the men. She thanked Darja when she saw the first man turn into a less crowded street, it would make her job so much easier. She followed them around the corner and thankfully there were far less people.

Santana was practically on the second guy's heels, when the thief turned around and swung the heavy brief case at his chaser. The man screamed in pain clutching his face as he stumbled, Santana caught him as he fell; she carefully placed him on the ground before making him feel a little numb so he was in less pain. She knew he wouldn't be going anywhere soon so she sped off after the thief.

The thief looked behind him and smirked to himself when he saw the man in the suit had stopped his chase. When he saw there was only a woman pursuing him he almost laughed.

Santana easily caught up to the crook and when she was close enough she controlled him too, making him stop running. Santana dragged him into the nearest ally before slipping her phone out her pocket and dialling Puck's number.

"Yo! It's Puck," he answered.

"You need to get here now and take a victim to hospital, he's been hit on the head and needs to be looked at," she told him firmly.

Puck quickly became serious and asked where Santana was, she rambled off their location and he told her that he would be there in three minutes, thankfully he was just a few streets down. Santana hung up before erasing the thief's mind and adding a different story. She quickly left the ally and scanned the area, there were a few people looking at her strangely or with awe and she knew she had to erase their memories too.

Closing her eyes she focused and ordered the few pedestrians to leave the road and forget what they saw, by the time she opened her eyes again and looked over at the suited man Puck was their pressing his hands to the wound on his head.

Santana jogged over to him, "Thank Darja you got here so fast," she said.

"No problem," he said not looking up from what he was doing, "So why is it that you need me here? Usually you insist you can do everything by yourself."

"I can do everything by myself," she insisted and Puck didn't doubt her, "But I was with Brittany and I don't have time to take this guy to the hospital."

"Your dates more important I see," he teased lightly.

"You know I can't erase her memory Puck, and it would look weird if I didn't call this guy and ambulance," Santana rolled her eyes.

"Geez I know, calm down," Puck told her.

Santana took a deep breath, "Right sorry, I have to get back to Brittany now. Thanks for this," she sighed.

"It's fine," he said, "Now just get back to your girl," Puck ordered lightly.

Santana nodded and began the jog back to where she told Brittany to wait for her outside Chang and Pierce. When Santana got near she didn't see Brittany. Santana scanned around for her but didn't see her. Santana felt a familiar touch on her shoulder and she knew it was Brittany. Santana spun around to be faced with a worried looking Brittany.

"Are you okay?" she rushed.

Santana nodded, taking hold of one of Brittany's hands, "I'm fine, where were you?"

"You just ran past me, I followed you but then this group of people got in my why and by the time I got passed them I couldn't see you anymore," Brittany told her.

Santana froze when she heard that Brittany had tried to follow her and she never thought she would be so happy that a random group of people got in Brittany's way.

"You shouldn't have followed me, I was fine and it could have been dangerous for you," Santana said seriously.

Brittany pouted, "I was just worried about you," she said quietly.

Santana face softened, "I know you were but that's my job, and I know how to handle myself," Santana pecked Brittany's lips.

Brittany smiled a little at the kiss, "That still doesn't stop me being scared for you."

"There's nothing to be scared about, I'm fine, see?" she said stepping back slightly letting Brittany roam her eyes over her body to check for damage.

Brittany sighed, "Ok. But what happened?"

"I got the guy's briefcase back and called for backup," she told her, well it wasn't a full lie, Puck was her back up, "They arrested the thief and took the other guy to hospital."

"I didn't hear any sirens?" Brittany said.

"Oh-" Santana faltered, "They weren't very far away they didn't need them," Santana almost cringed at how bad that lie was.

"Ok," Brittany said slowly, she believed Santana, it's not like she had a reason to lie.

Santana cleared her throat; "He wasn't hurt to bad," Santana lied, "So they didn't need to call an ambulance or anything."

Brittany seemed to drop her suspicions and smiled, "Well at least he's ok."

Santana nodded, "He is. So are you still in the mood for ice cream?" she asked wanting to get away from the topic.

"Hmm…not really," she shrugged.

"Well do you want to come over? We can watch movies and just relax, I know that could have been a little traumatic for you," she said caringly, "I'll kiss all your worries away," she winked.

"My worries?" she exclaimed, "What about you?"

Santana chuckled, "I'm used to it."

"Kiss my worries away?" Brittany smirked.

Santana shrugged, "I don't know about you but I kind of wanted to finish what we started in your office…" her cheeks tinged pink.

Suddenly Brittany was dragging her towards her apartment.

Santana laughed, "Someone's eager."

"I want to finish what we started too."

* * *

**So that's that, tell me what you thought!**

**Sorry it's a bit late and stuff but I'm in Spain, so you know, I'm kinda busy with sunbathing and what not. **

**Thanks for everyone who said good luck to me for my exam results, they went really well, I think. Also thank you for all the reviews, they're all really amazing. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews and reading this story in general.**

**Hope you like it!**

**3 months later:**

"Looking good boys," Santana commended as she sat on a bar stool watching the activities going on around her. She slid her phone that she had been holding back in her back pocket.

Santana and Sam had ended up buying the third property they had looked at and now they were currently in the middle of some renovations. She watched as Sam, Puck and two of their other Guardian friends Matt and Hugo worked on the bar. Usually it would be any girls dream to be surrounded by four hot, sweating shirtless guys but Santana didn't bat an eyelid, they only topless person she wanted to see was her girlfriends who she was about to meet with in half an hour.

They had decided that it would be better to get their friends to help with the bar instead of using professionals, that way as few humans knew about the place as possible. It also happened to be a hell of a lot cheaper.

"You know things would go a lot faster if you helped too," Puck huffed as he carried in various sections of the bar, which he was about to attempt to assemble.

They had only started working on the bar a few weeks ago so not much had been done yet, they hadn't even chosen a name yet, but she was sure by the end of it, it would look amazing.

Santana batted her eyelashes, "How could a helpless weak girl like me be of any help?" she said sarcastically.

"Please," he scoffed, "You're almost as strong as me."

"I'd say we're about equal Pucky," she smirked.

"Whatever," he puffed.

"When I said I'd help with the bar, I thought you were implying that you'd be doing some work too," Hugo added.

Santana met Hugo through Matt, who had been her friend for a few years now; Matt had been assigned to Hugo a few months ago. Santana hadn't properly met Hugo until now, usually only in passing. He seemed like a decent guy and he didn't hit on her, which was nice. He was only a little bit taller than Santana with light brown hair sweeping across his forehead, he only looked about nineteen years old but he seemed to be fitting into the Guardian life pretty easily.

"Well Sam's doing work as well and this place is half his so technically I'm half doing work."

"No…no you're not," he said scrunching his bushy eyebrows together.

"Look that doesn't matter, someone needs to take charge anyway," she said with a wave of her hand.

"You've been on your phone for the past twenty minutes. Probably to Brittany," Sam said, "I swear if you're not attached at the hip, you're either calling or texting."

Santana jumped off her seat, glaring at all of them, "You guys are just jealous because I have a super hot girlfriend and you guys are all single."

"Well actually I have a girlfriend," Puck said raising his hand in the air.

"You don't count," Santana discarded.

"My girlfriend is your best friend, you saying she doesn't count?" he prodded.

Santana didn't give into the bait, "I'm going now, fill me in later Sam."

They all chuckled, "To see Brittany?" Matt asked.

"Yes actually I am, not that it matters," She began walking out the bar, "And do your work properly, I'm paying you for a reason!"

"You're not paying us!" Hugo shouted back but Santana ignored him.

She swore she heard a whipping noise as well but she decided to ignore that too.

In times like this she wished that Sam hadn't asked her to open the bar with him. It was a lot of fun and the guys were only joking but there was only so much teasing she could take. So what if she was texting Brittany? Or that she was going to see her now? She wasn't whipped.

* * *

Brittany had just stepped out of Chang and Pierce, her large dance bag slung over her shoulder, when she saw Santana crossing the road ahead of her. When Santana reached her she pulled her close for a quick kiss.

"Hey there Baby Cakes," Brittany grinned.

Santana laughed and raised an eyebrow at her, "Baby Cakes?"

Brittany giggled, "I was trying out a new nickname, everyone uses babe or baby, I thought we could be different. Not feeling it?" she asked rocking back on her heels.

Santana shook her head, "Not quite _Baby Cakes_," she teased, "Maybe you should try again."

"Ok my… Apple Dumpling."

That one made Santana laugh even harder, "Where are you getting these from!"

Brittany shrugged, "I'm making them up, just for you!" she exclaimed, lightly poking Santana in the ribs.

"Thanks B," Santana said making Brittany smile, "So where are you taking me for our date?" she asked.

Brittany looked at her blankly, "I thought _you_ were taking me out?"

"What- I…I-I was?" Santana stumbled. Shit, had she forgotten? Brittany burst into a fit of giggles; Santana gently shoved her, "That was mean." Santana pouted.

"I'm sorry, Sugary Angel Pie," Brittany said sweetly, "But your face was priceless," she added with another laugh.

"Haha, ok I see how it is," Santana crossed her arms in faux anger.

"I know your not really made at me," Brittany stated knowingly, "Are you ready for our date?"

Her charade crumbled, Santana took hold of Brittany's hand as they started walking, "I am, where are we going?"

"Not telling," Brittany replied mysteriously, "Your shoe size is 5, right?"

"Yeah?" Santana said looking at her questioningly.

"You'll just have to wait and see," she sang.

Soon, after a leisurely walk, they arrive at their destination and it didn't help with Santana's curiosity.

"Central Park?" Santana said inquisitively.

"Yeah! Come over here."

Santana didn't really have a choice because then Brittany was dragging her by the hand over to a line of benches.

"Sit down." Brittany ordered and Santana did as she was told, Brittany sat down next to her.

After pulling her bag onto her lap, Brittany carefully unzipped it. She pulled out two objects.

"Roller skates," Santana stated, eyeing the contraptions.

"They're great aren't they?" Brittany said excitedly, "I love roller skating. These ones are yours, well actually they're Marley's but you're the same size as her and she doesn't mind sharing." Brittany handed her the boots and Santana took them hesitantly.

"I'm going to be honest with you Britt, I've never really roller-skated before," she told her.

"Well have you ice skated?" she asked.

Santana nodded, "A few times yeah."

"Well it's like that! Only a lot easier and there's no ice and you have wheels instead of blades."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Don't worry I won't let you fall," she said softly and instantly Santana felt ten times more safe, "And…I have these," she pulled out a red helmet, blue kneepads and orange elbow pads, "I brought them just in case."

"I'm not wearing those…" Santana said eyeing the brightly coloured safety gear.

Brittany jutted her bottom lip out slightly, "But I want you to be safe."

"Britt, I'll look ridiculous," Santana insisted.

"Why? What's wrong with these?"

Santana's eyes widened, "Nothing," she said quickly, "It's just that I'm a grown woman, usually five year old wear those!" she exclaimed, "Besides I won't get hurt," she insisted, which was true, if she fell over it wouldn't leave a scratch.

"Please?" Brittany asked softly, with pleading eyes.

Santana immediately shifted her gaze somewhere else, knowing that she would never be able to refuse if she kept looking at Brittany.

"Uhh…"

"Please San?" Brittany repeated.

"No," Santana stated somewhat firmly.

Deciding her tactic wasn't working Brittany chose a different approach. She leaned over closer to Santana and pressed a kiss just under her ear making the Latina tense. She glided her lips down to her neck, sucking gently for a few seconds before gliding up to Santana's lips and kissing her. Just as Santana was about to deepen the kiss Brittany pulled away smirking.

"So… will you wear these now?" Brittany asked.

"Do I have to Britt?" Santana begged.

Brittany sighed, "Well, you don't _have_ too… but I would _really _appreciated it. You did like those kisses, right?" she asked in a way as if to say 'you better wear them or no more kisses like that for you!'.

Santana let out a puff of air, "Fine! Fine, I'll wear them," she sighed dejectedly.

"Don't be like that San," she said, she pecked Santana's lips hoping to make her feel better and it worked, "I just want you safe, you shouldn't have told me you didn't know how to skate."

"I know, I know," Santana agreed, "But I don't need them," she grumbled quietly like she was four years old not seventy.

"What was that?" Brittany asked not catching it.

"Nothing," she dismissed, "Let's do this."

Santana grudgingly pulled on the kneepads and elbow pads, grumbling about how they rubbed against her skin, Brittany told her to stop pouting and clipped the bright red helmet on Santana's head. They buckled their skates on their feet and Brittany put their shoes in her duffle bag then placed it on her back so she was wearing it like a backpack. Brittany stood up confidently and helped Santana to her feet, she almost immediately tripped but Brittany caught her.

"This is why you wear the padding," Brittany told her.

Santana rolled her eyes, "That was just an accident."

"So if I let go of you…" Brittany taunted as she loosened her grip.

Santana scrambled to get a tighter grip, "No! No I was just kidding, don't let go," she begged.

Brittany giggled, "Alright Miss Clumsy."

"I think I like Baby Cakes more," she said making Brittany laugh again.

"Alright then Baby Cakes, I'm going to let go of you now," Santana tightened a death grip on Brittany's forearm at those words, "Don't worry, you won't fall just put your legs about shoulder width apart and bend your knees a little." She waited until Santana did what she said, "Good, now I'm going to let go."

Brittany loosened her grip on Santana and thankfully she stayed up right.

"I did it!" Santana exclaimed.

"Good job Baby Cakes, but that's just standing," Brittany teased.

Santana stuck her tongue out playfully, "Well it's something, isn't it?"

"True. Ok now what you're going to do is bend you knees and push, like this," she demonstrated, "Make sure you keep your ankles strong so you don't wobble."

Brittany took hold of Santana's hand just in case even though the Latina insisted she didn't need it. She watched as Santana shakily did as she was shown.

"That was great!"

"No it wasn't B, you're just being nice, I suck at this. How do you make it look so easy?"

"San, we've been skating literally for like five minutes, you can't give up that easily."

"I'm not!"

"Here, I'll help you."

Santana spent the next half an hour getting used to the skates, eventually she got the hang of it. She wasn't amazing but she could go forwards without Brittany's help, albeit she was a bit shaky. They got quite far down the path, during that time Santana almost rolled into two different people, and at the end of it she was a little tired even though they had only been at it for half an hour. In her defence it was a lot harder than Brittany made it out to be.

"Let's sit," Santana said, she didn't wait for Brittany to say anything she just took a seat on a nearby bench.

Brittany laughed a little, "San, it's only been like thirty minutes."

"I know…"

"Well you rest for a minute, I'm going to skate some more."

Santana nodded, completely fine with that. She watched in awe as Brittany began skating, she didn't go very far but she was spinning, skating backwards and even doing some jumps. It was very impressive and Santana couldn't help the goofy grin she had on her lips. Deciding that she wanted to join in again, Santana stood up a lot more steadily. She carefully skated over to Brittany who stopped waiting for her.

"You're amazing!" Santana exclaimed.

Brittany blushed at the compliment, "I'm not that good."

"You are, but then again you're fantastic at whatever you do."

"Stop," she playfully slapped Santana's arm making her laugh, "I'll race you to that bench over there," she said pointing to a bench about 300 metres away.

Santana didn't get a chance to decline because then Brittany was speeding off shouting, "Hurry up Baby Cakes!" behind her.

Santana sighed, but still with a goofy grin on her face, before chasing after her girlfriend.

"How can I not love this girl?" Santana thought.

Santana stumbled over her own feet as she thought that. Where had that come from? She crashed too the ground, in a heap. It didn't hurt she did get the wind knocked out of her for a second.

Over the past few months Santana hadn't really thought about love since that time Quinn had asked her if she loved Brittany. Of course it had always been in the back of her mind, how could it not, when every day Santana felt herself falling further for Brittany. But now that she thought about it, without a doubt, she was in love with Brittany Pierce.

It wasn't just the way Brittany would randomly text her things that she saw that made Santana fall for her or how Brittany would scrunch up her nose if she found something confusing or her light bubbly laugh that went right to Santana's heart every time she heard it or they way her eyes sparkled when Santana surprised her with something or how she made her feel when they made love, no, it was all of those things. And she loved absolutely everything about her.

Looking up, she saw Brittany racing back over too her, practically skidding to a stop, she had been going so fast.

Brittany knelt down next to Santana, a worried expression etching her features. As she leaned over the Latina her hair cascaded over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I definitely love her," Santana thought.

"Are you ok?" Brittany asked quickly.

Santana pushed herself into sitting position, "Yeah I'm fine Britt, don't worry."

Brittany sighed with relief, "Oh thank god. It's a good thing you were wearing those knee and elbow pads wasn't it?"

Santana nodded and smiled, even though she hadn't actually needed them, Brittany's concern was way to adorable, "My hero," she praised.

She tilted her chin up, at the same time cupping Brittany's cheek with her palm guiding their lips together in a quick but heartfelt kiss.

"Here, let me help you up," Brittany said, she stood up and held her hand down for Santana to take, she did and was quickly pulled too her feet, "Are you sure you're all right? That fall looked really painful."

"I'm good, amazing actually, see not a mark on me," she said holding her arms out.

"Ok…" she finally agreed after inspecting Santana's body, "I won by the way," she added cheekily.

Santana giggled, "I know Britt, you definitely won."

The skated Central Park a bit more, they decided it was best not to have any more races though. At one point they tried to skate hand in hand like couples did in movies but they quickly found out that Santana needed at least a two foot radius around her otherwise they would both end up on the floor.

After another hour of skating and Santana improving considerably, they both wanted to take a breather. They found a comfy looking patch of grass and flopped down onto it. Santana took off the helmet and placed it next to her, she didn't bother with the other padding, before lying back next to Brittany and intertwining their hands. They stared up through the branches and leaves at the bright blue sky above them.

"Oh!" Brittany exclaimed, she bolted into sitting position and grabbed her bag, which she had shoved to the side, "I brought you something," Brittany said.

"You didn't have to Britt," Santana said although she had a small smile on her lips.

"I know, but I wanted too," she pulled out a small pink shabby looking box and frowned a little, "It didn't look like this when got it, I swear."

"I know B," Santana said understandingly, "What is it?"

Brittany handed Santana the box, "Well you know how we were talking last week when we were at that café and we were eating chocolate cake and I told you my favourite was red velvet?"

"Yeah…"

"And then you said you hadn't tried it before?" Santana nodded, knowing where this was going, "Well I thought that was like the craziest thing in the world! So I go you some to try, well us, because it's my favourite you know." She grinned.

Santana's heart fluttered, it was things like this that made Santana positive that she was in love. She thought it would be scary, to fall in love. But nothing with Brittany was ever scary; she didn't know why she thought that would be as well.

"Don't worry Britt, I would have shared with you even if you weren't planning on it," Santana told her.

She opened the lid of the box; inside was a rather large and battered looking slice of cake with white cream cheese icing, although most of that was stuck to the sides of the box. Brittany handed Santana a clear light blue fork and told her to dig in. Santana took an experimental bite and she wasn't surprised by the fact that it was delicious.

"Mmm," Santana moaned, "That is so good!"

"I hoped you'd like it," Brittany said taking her own bite, "Well actually I was hoping that you'd hate it, so I could eat all of it," she joked.

"Too bad, looks like we're sharing," Santana stuck her tongue out.

Brittany's lips were suddenly on hers, it was a gently kiss but Santana still had to make a conscious effort to not let the box in her lap fall off.

"Yum, two of my favourite flavours, red velvet cake and my Baby Cake," Brittany winked.

Santana shook her head, "Only you would be able to make something vaguely sexual sound adorable." Santana took another bite of cake.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," she said, she leaned forwards and flicked her tongue over Santana's bottom lip, removing some icing there.

Brittany quickly devoured the rest of the cake, Santana helping a little. She didn't mind that Brittany ate her present, not one bit, especially because it was her favourite and made her so happy. Brittany hobbled over to a trashcan and threw away the empty box and used forks when they were finished.

"You ready to go?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, but do I have to wear this thing?" Santana asked, holding up the bright red helmet.

Brittany only gave her a look; she sighed and tugged it on, clipping the straps together. The guys were so right; she was whipped. Brittany put her bag back on and then they both stumbled towards the pavement. Santana linked their hands together again assuring Brittany that she would almost possibly not make them fall over again. Brittany was a little unsure but eventually gave in, linking their hands together.

They were about halfway back to where they had begun when Brittany pulled them to a stop next to a small pond. In the pond was a mother duck with its three little ducklings.

"When I was younger, I used to come to Central Park as often as I could so I could feed the ducks, they're my favourite animal, I don't really know why I stopped. Did you ever feed ducks?" Brittany asked, she turned to Santana as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Instead of answering Santana muttered a soft, "I love you," it wasn't supposed to come out but it did. Well shit.

Even though they were just standing still Brittany's foot slipped forwards, sending her toppling to the ground.

"W-what?" Brittany asked, completely taken over by surprise.

Santana quickly leaned down to Brittany like she had done earlier to her, "Are you okay?" she asked, "Crap, that wasn't supposed to come out…uhh…rewind, la dee la da," she said, "Ok, you didn't hear that. Um are you okay?" Santana asked again, her face flushed with worry and also embarrassment.

"Yeah," Brittany breathed, "I'm fine," she stood up on shaky legs and it wasn't because she had just fallen over, "What did you just say?"

"I see you're not going along with the whole rewind thing," Santana said awkwardly.

"Do you want to rewind because you don't actually feel that way?" Brittany asked softly.

"What? No," Santana shook her head, "I…I- it's just that it's a bit early isn't it?"

Brittany shook her head and leaned in to kiss Santana passionately, "Not at all. And you never have to take back saying that you love me," She said adoringly.

"I don't?" Santana asked, still in shock as to what just happened, she seriously hadn't planned on telling Brittany today.

"Nope because…I love you too."

"You do," Santana smiled slowly; soon her smile was a cheek splitting grin.

"More than anything," she sealed her words with a kiss, "But… there is one thing I don't like."

"What?" Santana asked nervously.

"I wanted to tell you first," she said sweetly, "I had this huge date planned out for next week," she admitted.

"I'm sorry B."

"No apologising either," Brittany ordered playfully.

"Ok, ok, but I still don't mind going on that date," she added.

"Don't worry, I was still planning on taking you," she grinned.

"Awesome."

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"Again," Brittany said as she stared into Santana's deep brown eyes.

"I love you Brittany Pierce," she shouted.

People around them gave them weird looks, it could have either been because Santana was still dressed Brittany's incredibly ridiculous but equally cute safety gear or because of the shouting but either way neither girl paid any attention or cared one bit.

"I love you too."

Over the seventy years of Santana's life she was sure that this had been one of her favourite days she ever had the pleasure of experiencing, actually no, it was the best day. She didn't even care, well she did a little, that she had been forced to wear the brightly coloured padding because she loved Brittany for it and Brittany loved her back.

* * *

Both girls were still on the high from saying they loved each other. Brittany was practically bouncing as they walked into Jones Coffee House. It was unusually busy for this time of day, there were about three other people in front of them waiting to get served.

Just then Santana's phone started ringing, a guitar riff began sounding from her back pocket. She quickly took it out and saw it was Sam calling, she didn't really want to take the call, not after such a important event but she thought something might have gone wrong with the club and decided she better answer now or he'd keep calling.

She quickly excused herself from Brittany telling her she was sorry but she had to take it and asked Brittany to order for her. Brittany didn't seem to be fazed and nodded happily. Santana pecked Brittany's lips quickly, murmuring an I love you before answering the call and stepping outside.

Brittany took a step forwards as the line shortened and soon she was faced with a flustered looking Mercedes.

"Hey Cedes!" Brittany beamed.

"Hi B, you seem happy," she noted.

Brittany nodded, "I am, I had the best day."

"I'd love to hear about it Britt but we're kind of swamped at the moment, we'll catch up later ok?" she said.

Brittany nodded understandingly, it was obvious Mercedes was busy, "Sure."

"So what can I get you?"

"Mm…I'll get a strawberry creamy cooler and San will have a chocolate one please."

"That'll be $5.95 and I didn't know Santana was with you?"

Brittany handed Mercedes the money, "Oh yeah, she's just outside on the phone, something about work," she shrugged.

"Ok girl, tell her I say hi and here's your change."

"Thanks Cedes, see you later!"

Brittany moved over to the side and stood next to the man who was in front of her as they waited for their drinks to be made. Out of the corner of her eye Brittany recognised the man, he was the same one who ran into her those months ago when his briefcase was being stolen. She was sure it was him, he was even wearing a similar suit to the one she remembered him wearing.

"Hey," Brittany said getting his attention, he just smiled at her, "How's your head?" she asked him.

He looked at her oddly, "It's fine thanks…" he said slowly.

"Oh sorry," she blushed, "You probably don't remember me, you ran into me like a few months ago when your briefcase was being stolen."

"Look Miss, I don't know what your talking about, my briefcase never got stolen."

"Yes it did, we were just around the corner from here and you ran into me and then my girlfriend chased after the thief and got it back for you."

"I think your mistaking me for someone else," he said politely, "Yeah I hurt my head a few months ago but I tripped on the curb and couldn't catch myself on time," he said showing the fading scar on his right temple, "There's no way you were there."

His drink got placed on the counter and he picked it up, "It was nice talking to you."

"Yeah…sorry for the confusion…" He nodded before heading out the café, not looking back.

"One strawberry and one chocolate creamy cooler," the guy behind the counter said.

"Thanks," Brittany gave him a tight-lipped smile.

Brittany went over to one of the last empty tables and took a seat. She sucked through the straw of her drink but she barely tasted it. Her mind was reeling. She was so confused, he was sure that had been the man from all those months ago. A lot of time had passed, she knew that, but she could remember faces easily and she was positive that had been him.

"Sorry about that Britt," Santana said as she sat down, "This is mine?" she asked gesturing to the chocolaty drink.

Brittany nodded silently, "Thanks," she grinned taking a drink, "Mm, it's really good, thanks B."

"Your welcome," she answered quietly, only then did Santana realise something was wrong.

"Are you ok Britt?" she asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she nodded, "But…I just met the guy who's briefcase got stolen," Santana froze, this couldn't be happening, this would ruin the perfect day.

"Sorry, I don't remember," Santana prayed to Darja that playing dumb would work.

It didn't.

"You know, it was about two or three months ago, I can't remember for sure about the date but I'm sure it was him. I asked him how his head was and obviously he thought I was a creeper because he wouldn't have remembered me, so I told him what happened and I told him about you, he should have remembered you. You saved him for god sake! He said…he said that didn't happen. But I was so sure it was him San…he even hurt his head…"

_Shit. _

**Some fluff and some angst what more could you ask for! Haha, tell me what you thought of the chapter :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Feel free to hate me for taking so long to update this! It's just that I've just started 6th form and I'm a little busy getting used to the differentness of it and the whole homework thing again. **

**Anyway here's the next chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews and everything!**

**8 Days Later:**

Brittany pushed open the door to Chang and Pierce, her bag over her shoulder. She was about to teach a class but her mind was far away, nowhere near focused on dancing. Last week at Jones Coffee House Santana had been acting strangely, Santana had told her she was just tired but Brittany couldn't get that day out of her head. More specifically the man she had met. She wanted to believe Santana, she did, but she had a nagging feeling in the back of her head that something wasn't right.

**Flashback**

_"…You saved him for god sake! He said…he said that didn't happen. But I was so sure it was him San…he even hurt his head…"_

_Santana stared blankly at her for a moment, completely frozen; she quickly recovered though stumbling out a reply._

_"It probably wasn't him, there are so many people in New York, it was an easy mistake."_

_Brittany shook her head, "No, I know it was him," Brittany insisted. _

_"Just drop it Brittany," Santana snapped, "It wasn't him."_

_The dejected look on Brittany's face made a wave of guilt wash over Santana almost immediately. Santana quickly reached over the table and placed her hand over Brittany's, squeezing gently. _

_"I'm sorry." She apologised, "I'm just really, tired. Work stuff," she told vaguely. _

_Brittany sighed and gave a small smile, "It's ok. Do you want to talk about it?" she asked caringly, it made Santana feel ten times worse. _

_"Um…no, it's ok," Santana shook her head, "I just had a busy day," she lied. _

_Brittany wanted to bring up the man again but she didn't want Santana to snap at her again so she dropped the subject. They finished their drinks talking about random events of their day but both could feel the slight amount of tension that was still between them. _

**End of Flashback**

Santana had been acting a little differently all week in fact, she would always drift off into her own thoughts, even if they were right in the middle of a conversation and it's not that she wasn't being less thoughtful or anything, Brittany could just sense that something was off, if only she knew what it was.

"Britt?" she heard Mike ask, "What are you doing here?"

"I have a class in like five minutes," she reminded him.

"It's your day off B," he told her.

"It is?"

He nodded, "Are you alright?" he asked his voice full of concern. He had noticed that his best friend hadn't been fully into her dancing like she usually was over the past week.

Brittany sighed deeply, "I guess," she shrugged.

"Well if you ever want to talk, you know where to find me," Mike said, "I'm really sorry I can't talk longer but I've got a class in like two minutes. But you should go home Britt, maybe get some sleep?" he suggested.

"Sure, thanks Mike, see you tomorrow," she said, even though sleeping was the last thing she planned on doing. She turned to leave.

"Tomorrow's Saturday…" Mike informed her.

"Right," she sighed again, she unzipped her bag and pulling her phone out.

* * *

The TV turned black as Santana switched it off, she couldn't find anything good to watch. She turned and laid lengthwise down the sofa, pressing her palms onto her eyes.

She knew she was acting a little strange around Brittany but she couldn't help it. What happened last week was freaking her out. Brittany had met a person she had saved. Someone who's mind she had erased. Things were starting to get dangerous, her secret was unravelling. Santana knew that if she wanted to continue this relationship Brittany would have to find out sooner or later, it was inevitable. But the more she thought about it the more it scared her.

Santana loved Brittany, more than she ever thought was possible, she knew it was a cliché but it was totally true. If Santana told Brittany the truth now she was afraid that Brittany would never trust her again and she just couldn't loose the love of her life, the love of her _existence_, it would hurt too much.

It was times like this that Santana wished that she had listened to Quinn all those months ago, things would be so much simpler if she had fallen for a Guardian. But the problem was Brittany wasn't a Guardian and she was pretty sure she would never feel like this for anyone else, no, she knew she wouldn't.

"What are you thinking about?" Quinn asked as she wandered out her bedroom.

"Everything."

"Wow, that was very precise of you," Quinn rolled her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

The thing is, Santana hadn't told Quinn about the incident last week, she knew that Quinn would say, "I told you so," or something along those lines and she hated being wrong but she figured Quinn would find out soon enough.

"I think Brittany knows that I'm keeping something from her," Santana mumbled, ignoring Quinn's sarcasm.

Quinn was silent for a good full minute before speaking again, "How did that happen?" she asked.

Santana sat up, dragging her hands down her face, "Last week we were at Jones Coffee House and Brittany met this guy that I helped a few months ago. She was there when it happened and saw the guy at the time. I had no idea that they would ever meet! The city's huge for fucks sake!" Santana exclaimed.

"So what happened exactly?"

"Well, Brittany talked to him and asked him about his head, because it got hurt and he didn't remember anything, obviously, because I wiped his memory but Brittany was so sure it was him and I don't doubt her that it was him but I can't tell her that! I don't think she believes me either…and why would she? I've been lying to her constantly."

Quinn tapped her chin with her forefinger, "Why don't you just tell her the truth?" she asked, "You love her don't you?"

Santana ignored her questions, "Why aren't you saying I told you so?" she asked instead, almost accusingly.

Quinn shrugged, "Because I think that she's good for you and I know that you love her."

"I do." Santana nodded, "So much."

"So why don't you tell her?" Quinn reiterated. Santana shrugged but stayed silent, "Remember one of the rules is that you can tell a human the secret if you're in love with them," she reminded.

Santana hadn't forgotten that certain rule, it was actually constantly on her mind.

"I know."

"Then why-"

"Because I don't fucking want to lose her! Okay?" Santana shouted.

"You won't lose her," Quinn told her gently.

Santana stood up, "How do you know that?!" she snapped. "I don't know one human that knows about the secret, I'm sure I could count on one hand how many humans know about it in the entire world! It is such a big secret, and to a human it would sound crazy! She'd never believe me."

"You don't know that."

"Even if she did happen to believe me," Santana's voice was a lot quieter, just above a whisper, "She'd know that I've been lying to her the whole time. If I were her, I wouldn't even date me," she said collapsing back down onto the sofa.

Quinn sat down next to her and wrapped her arm around the now crying brunette. She rubbed her arm soothingly up and down her back.

"Look, when your relationship first started with Brittany I told you that it was going to be hard and I told you that it might not work out-"

"If you're just going to do the 'I told you so' thing, please save it, I don't want to hear it," she sniffed.

"Actually, I was going to say that I told you that it might not work but when I changed my mind and started supporting you, I actually did. She makes you a better person Santana, even I can see that and you make her a better person too. Anyone would be able to see how much you too love each other, sometimes it's actually sickening, if you tell her I think you'll be ok," she comfortingly, "Sure she'll be mad but you guys love each other, it's work out."

"It's not that easy Quinn."

"Nothing ever is."

Santana's phone buzzed in her pocket, she shuffled away from Quinn so she could get her phone out her back pocket. She swiped the screen quickly reading the message.

"It's from Britt, she wants to know if I'm free," Santana told Quinn.

Quinn stood up, "Well lucky for you, I have a date with Puck in about 45 minutes, I don't mind leaving a little early. You can invite her over here."

Santana smiled slightly, "Thanks Q," Santana typed a message to Brittany telling her she could come over if she wanted.

"Your welcome, I'm just going to go grab some shoes and a jacket and I'll be out of your way," she headed into her room.

"You don't have to leave straight away if you don't want too," Santana called.

A few seconds later Quinn came out, shoes already on and jacket in hand, "It's fine, I'll just head over to Puck's I'm sure he won't mind," she shrugged.

"If you're sure?"

Quinn nodded, "Brittany will probably be here in like five minutes anyway, she doesn't live very far at all."

"You're right, thanks again Quinn."

Quinn gave a final wave and then was out the door, closing it behind her. Santana sat back and waited for Brittany's text. A minute later she received a reply, like Quinn predicted saying that she would be five minutes.

It seemed to take ages for Brittany to get to the apartment but when Santana checked her phone, Brittany was right, she took five minutes. Santana took a deep breath, readying herself. She stood up and opened the door.

"Hey," Brittany said with a strained smile.

"Hi," Santana answered, she opened the door wider for Brittany to walk through.

It didn't go unnoticed by either girl that they didn't have their usually hello kiss but neither of them had went for it. Brittany walked into the living area.

"Do you want a drink or something?" Santana asked.

Brittany shook her head, "No, I'm fine thank you."

"Why do you have your dance stuff? I thought you weren't working today?"

"Oh, I forgot that I wasn't working today and went in," Brittany explained.

They both took a seat next to each other on the sofa, Brittany placed her bag on the floor and they sat facinging each other slightly. Santana was looking down at her lap and she wrung her hands together anxiously.

"I need to ask you something," Brittany began.

"Yeah?"

"We're ok, right?"

"Of course," Santana said, quickly taking Brittany's hand, which was rest in her lap.

Brittany looked away and pulled her hand out of Santana's, "I…I don't know if we are," she whispered.

"What?"

"I know you'll probably think I'm some freaky girlfriend who over reacts or whatever but I…I think that you're keeping something from me," she said never making eye contact.

"Why would you think that?" Santana asked, her voice wavering.

"You've been acting different recently, ever since when we got coffee last week."

"I don't know what you mean," Santana lied.

"The thing is, I think you do." Brittany insisted, looking Santana straight in the eyes, "I know I was right last week, that was the same man."

"Britt we've been over this, I think you were mistaken," Santana said desperately.

Brittany shook her head, "No. I'm right; I know I'm right. It was the same man we both know it. But the thing is, I don't understand why you're lying to me right now."

"I-I'm not lying."

Brittany jolted to her feet so suddenly Santana almost fell backwards, "Stop lying to me!" she shouted, "Why are you lying?"

"Britt, please calm down," Santana pleaded, she stood up and tried to take hold of Brittany's hands again but Brittany stepped back and ripped her hands away from Santana.

"I'm not going to calm down. I just don't get why you're doing this! Are you sleeping with him or something?"

Santana flinched at the false accusation, a look of disgust and anger taking over her features, "What? No! Where did that even come from? I love you and only you." Santana said with as much sincerity as she could muster.

"I don't know, I just can't think of reason's why you would lie to me Santana."

Santana knew why she couldn't think of any reasons and that was because no sane human would guess that their girlfriend was a half dead half alive Guardian.

"Britt, I don't know what to say," Santana said, defeated.

"You could tell me the truth," she suggested.

"I…" Santana was so close to telling her; she wanted to so badly, "can't."

Santana never want to tell Brittany so much as she did in that moment but then she thought of the possibility of losing her and she couldn't. She figured having Brittany furious at her was better than losing her forever.

"Great," Brittany scoffed, "You are lying to me," she headed to the door, having enough.

"No Britt. Please, please don't go." Santana begged as tears began to fall.

Brittany stopped; giving Santana hope for a second but that hope was short lived.

"I just need a break Santana," she murmured.

Santana gasped, "Are you… breaking up with me?"

Brittany turned to face Santana, her eyes were red and tears were falling steadily down her cheeks, "I'm not breaking up with you. But if you keep lying to me, I don't know how we can be together."

Before Santana had a chance to say anything Brittany was out the door, slamming it shut behind her. Almost immediately, Santana let out a choked sob. Her knees went week and she collapsed to the floor; she didn't even bother trying to catch herself. She stayed there for a moment before fumbling for her phone.

She pressed Brittany's contact and prayed for her to pick up, she shouldn't have let her leave. Suddenly she heard a ringing coming from behind her. She turned quickly and saw Brittany's bag where she had placed it earlier. Santana ended the call and slumped against the side of the sofa as she let her sobs consume her.

This is exactly what she was trying to prevent but it happened anyway.

* * *

After turning they key Quinn pushed the door open, it was dark in the apartment but not dark enough so she couldn't see Santana collapsed on the floor. She quickly closed the door and rushed over to her friend.

"San, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Brittany," she mumbled.

Deciding, Santana was in no state to talk to her Quinn chose not to ask any questions. Leaving them for tomorrow morning or whenever Santana was ready to talk.

Quinn sat Santana up and took in her features. There were streaks of dried tears running down her face, her make up was completely ruined and her eyes were red and puffy.

Quinn couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving her friend alone, she thought that maybe something could have gone wrong earlier but she didn't know it would be this bad.

"Here sweetie, let's get you too your room," Quinn said softly.

She easily lifted Santana into her arms, bridal style and strode into Santana's room. She quickly stripped her best friend of her clothes and replaced them with shorts and a sleeping shirt. She went to the bathroom and grabbed a small cloth, wiping away the dried tears and make up staining Santana's face. After helping Santana into bed Quinn was about to leave when she hear Santana speak.

"Can you stay with me?" she asked.

"Of course," she replied, "I'm just going to change quickly, I'll be right back."

Quinn changed and was back ready for bed in three minutes; she slid under the covers next to her friend.

"Night," she said softly. She didn't receive an answer, only little sniffles.

The next morning Santana jolted awake, her body was covered in a cold sweat. She noticed that Quinn was no longer next to her and she cursed that she had been so weak last night. She hated being weak. She stumbled into the bathroom and sighed to herself when she took in her rough appearance. Her eyes were slightly blood shot and she had deep bags under her eyes, her face felt stiff from the dried tears that had fell after Quinn had attempted to clean her up and her hair was like a nest on the top of her head.

Sighing again, she stripped off her pyjamas and jumped in the shower to try and freshen up, afterwards she pulled on some dark jeans and a large sweater before trudging out of her room.

She saw Quinn sat on the sofa watching the news but she turned around when she heard the door open.

"Morning S."

"Morning," Santana replied gruffly, she sank down on the sofa next to Quinn.

"I know you just woke up but…do you want to talk about last night?" Quinn asked gently.

"She doesn't want to be with m anymore," Santana said her voice wavering as she remembered what Brittany had said last night.

Quinn gasped, "She broke up with you?"

Santana shook her head, "No, but she said she knows I'm lying to her and that if I don't tell her the truth she doesn't know how she'll be able to be with me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry San," Quinn comforted.

"Me too," she said solemnly.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know what I can do."

"I just don't understand why you won't tell her you're a Guardian."

Santana shrugged, "She won't believe me and I don't want to lose her."

Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana's foolishness, she rest her hands of Santana's shoulders forcing her to look at her, "You're going to lose her anyway," she new it was harsh but it was the truth and she needed her friend to realise this, "If you don't tell her she's going to break up with you, she said it herself!"

Santana's eyes hardened but she didn't reply. Now that she thought about it, Quinn was right. It took her only a second to make up her mind.

She was going to tell Brittany.

* * *

Her confidence was short lived though. Getting hold of Brittany was a lot more challenging that Santana would have thought, although she shouldn't have been surprised really, Brittany was furious with her along with hurt.

Santana lost count how many times she tried to call Brittany over the pas few days, she was sure she had text Brittany over 60 times asking her to meet her or call her but from both she received no answer for both. And every time Santana heard Brittany's answering machine or didn't get a text back she couldn't help but lose some of her determination. Then she would remember it was Brittany she was trying to reach and it would come back full force.

"She's not answering Quinn," Santana whined, her voice cracking.

"Keep trying San."

"I am but she's not answering!"

"Oh!" Quinn exclaimed.

"What?"

"I just remembered something…" she ran into her bedroom and came out a second later with a familiar looking bag, "Brittany left this when she left."

"Quinn! Why didn't you tell me you had that?"

"I forgot," Quinn said shamefully, "I moved it into my room so it was out of the way and I just forgot, I'm sorry."

Santana unzipped the bag and found Brittany's phone that was out of charge, "This is why she hasn't been answering any of my calls or texts!"

"I'm sorry!" Quinn said sincerely, "I just forgot!"

"It doesn't matter," Santana said, she stood up snatched the bag from where it rest on Quinn's lap.

Without a word she strode towards the door, each step filled with purpose.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"To give Brittany her bag back."

* * *

Santana practically sprinted to Chang and Pierce, she was outside the doors within three minutes, her heart beating rapidly and it wasn't because she had been running. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open. She had barely take two steps in the door when suddenly an angry looking Mike stepped in her way.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped and it made Santana flinch, she's never seen Mike so angry before, he was always such a nice chilled relaxed guy.

"I have Brittany's bag, I came to give it back," she answered, proud that her voice didn't waver.

"You shouldn't be here, you don't know how torn up Britt's been the fast few days. She won't do anything and she barely speaks, but I do know that this is your fault."

"That's another reason I came here, I came to fix things," Santana assured.

"Lucky for her, she's not here today," Mike informed.

Santana's shoulders drooped, "Oh."

"Yeah, well I think you should leave now," he insisted firmly.

Santana didn't have anything left to do at Chang and Pierce so she agreed, "Ok, could you give Brittany her bag though?" She asked holding it out to him.

He sighed, "Fine," he grasped the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"And…I know you're mad at me, you have every right too, I hurt your best friend but do you think you could maybe tell Brittany I'm sorry and that I'd really like to see her?"

"…Alright, but if she doesn't want to I'm not going to try and convince her."

"I wouldn't expect you too."

"Thanks Mike."

Wordlessly Mike went back into his office, closing the door behind him. Santana sighed, it seemed that luck wasn't on her today. Santana turned around, only to walk right into a certain blonde.

"Brittany…" she breathed.

**Not very interesting, I know, but the next chapter is a lot more interesting, I promise! Hope you liked it, and if you didn't sorry!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**This chapter was a little faster, hope you like it. Thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

_"Brittany…"_

"S-Santana?" Brittany stuttered, surprised to see Santana standing in front of her, then she remembered that she was angry at the brunette and she immediately steeled herself, "What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"You forgot your bag at my apartment the other day, I just gave it to Mike to give back to you," Santana explained.

"Well if that's all you came to do then, I think you should leave now," Brittany went to walk past Santana but she felt a firm but soft grip on her arm.

"No Britt, please," Santana pleaded, "I…I came to talk to you…" she said nervously.

"I don't want to talk to you," Brittany refused, pulling her arm out of her grasp.

"I-I need to tell you the t-truth," she stammered quietly as she looked at the floor.

Brittany couldn't help but feel a huge wave of hurt crash over her, she knew that Santana had been keeping something from her but hearing her confirm it made it hurt that much more.

"I knew you were lying to me," she muttered quietly.

"Britt, you don't understand."

"What is there to understand Santana?! You. Lied. To. Me!" she burst.

Santana could feel the stinging behind her eyes as tears threatened to fall, "Please, can we go somewhere to talk?" she begged.

"No."

"B-But…"

"I have to teach a class now," Brittany expanded.

"Oh, do you think you could come over after work?" Santana asked hesitantly.

"Come over to my apartment at 4," Brittany stated.

Then she brushed past Santana and went into her studio, without looking back. Santana stood there for a few moments, taking in what had just happened. She had just told Brittany that she was going to tell her the secret, the one secret that she had been keeping from humans for 70 years.

She didn't know where the courage to ask to talk to Brittany came from and she didn't know whether or not she should be happy or terrified. She had to admit, she was leaning towards the terrified side a little more.

But now there was nothing she could do but wait until 4 o'clock. If she had the courage to go and actually see Brittany, that is.

* * *

Santana stood outside Brittany's apartment her hand raised ready to knock but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't even know how she had gotten to Brittany's apartment in the first place. Her whole body was shaking with nerves and she was sweating bucket loads. Dropping her hand, Santana was about to leave when the door abruptly swung open.

Brittany looked stunning as usual. She wasn't dressed up, in fact it looked like she had just stepped out the shower, her hair was damp and she was dressed in baggy grey sweats and a tight lime green tank top that hugged her body. There wasn't a speck of make up on her face but that didn't matter to Santana, she was still the most beautiful person she had ever seen.

"Were you going to just leave?" Brittany asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Uh…no," Santana said.

Brittany scoffed, "Please Santana, I don't need you to lie to me twice."

Santana couldn't help but flinch at that comment, it made her heart pang with hurt and her eyes showed the pain Brittany's words had caused. Santana swore she saw a look of guilt pass through Brittany's eyes but as soon as she saw it, it was gone and she wasn't sure if she had imagined it or not.

"Come in," Brittany told her.

Brittany walked into the apartment letting Santana follow her; Santana closed the door behind her. They went into the living area and Santana took a tentative seat on the end of the sofa, Brittany to the other end.

"You wanted to talk?" Brittany asked getting right to the point, "Well, you can talk."

"I…I don't know where to start…" Santana whispered.

"The beginning would be good. Or maybe you could tell me why you would lie to me in the first place?!" Brittany shouted, losing her calm for the first time in Santana's presence that evening.

"I didn't want to lie," Santana said honestly.

"Then why did you?"

"Life is a lot more complicated than you know Brittany."

"What? Are you calling me stupid now?" she snapped.

Santana frowned, "Don't put words in my mouth, that's not what I was saying and you know it."

"What do you mean by complicated?" Brittany asked instead.

"Do you love me?" Santana blurt out randomly.

"What?"

"Do you love me?" Santana repeated.

Brittany knew that after knowing Santana had been lying to her she shouldn't love her anymore but love doesn't work like that. No matter how much Brittany wanted to hate Santana for lying to her and making her feel this way, she just couldn't, even now she was struggling to act cold towards her girlfriend.

"Please, say that you love me," Santana begged, she needed Brittany to love her. Not only because she was sure she would die again if Brittany didn't say it back but because she had to so that she could know the secret.

When Brittany didn't answer for a good few seconds, Santana could feel her heart sinking.

But then Brittany spoke, "I hate that I still love you Santana," she said exasperatedly and Santana's body flooded with sadness but also relief, "But you hurt, so much, and you lied to me, that is something that is hard to forgive," she said softly her voice full of pain.

Along with the relief of hearing those three special words Santana also felt angry, not angry at Brittany but at herself. She knew lying was never good, she had her reasons but that still didn't change the fact that she had wounded Brittany and she wasn't sure she could ever even forgive herself for that.

"I know I hurt you Brittany and you don't know how sorry I am for that. Sorry doesn't even begin to explain how sorry I am but I don't know a better word for it."

"I just don't understand why you did it."

"I didn't want to," she repeated because she had really not wanted to lie to the love of her existence but if she didn't then she would have been sent back and she wouldn't have even got to experience the kind of love they shared.

"That doesn't explain much," she grumbled.

"I know…it's just hard and I don't think, I know you won't believe me."

"If you just tell me the truth, I'll believe you Santana," Brittany said looking Santana in the eyes for the first time since she got to the apartment.

"No. You won't," she thought.

Santana took a deep breath, "I'm…I'm not who you think I am," she began.

"What? Are you like a criminal or something? Or a drug addict?"

Santana shook her head, "It's not that simple," she said, never had she wished so much to be a criminal or a druggie in her life, "I…"

Santana wanted to talk, she did, so much but the words just wouldn't come out. It was like when she had come out to Quinn, she had sat there in silence for about ten minutes just gaining the courage to speak, only this was one hundred times worse.

Then she felt a soft hand on her arm, "You can tell me," she said soothingly and after all that had happened between them Santana didn't know how Brittany could act this gently towards her.

She took a deep breath before breathing out again. She could do this.

"A long time ago, someone tried to rape me," she started and Brittany gasped.

"Oh my god, San…" she said tearing up a little.

"No don't talk Brittany," Santana told her softly, "That's not what I wanted to tell you."

Brittany only nodded silently, "As I was saying, someone tried to rape me…but I fought back. It was late at night and no one was around to help me. I guess I started to annoy him," she chuckled humourlessly, "He took out a knife," she retold and Brittany gasped again but didn't' say anything even though Santana could tell she wanted to, "and he stabbed me, right here," she said resting a hand on her chest, "He left me to die…"

"San, I had no idea…" Brittany began.

"And I did." Santana finished quietly, Brittany almost didn't hear it.

"I didn't realise- wait…what?" Brittany asked in confusion.

Santana swallowed thickly, "That night, I passed away in the year 1967."

Brittany stared at Santana blankly and Santana looked at her hands, unable to make eye contact as Brittany digested what she had just been told.

"What are you talking about?" Brittany finally asked, Santana didn't miss the way Brittany scooted back away from her on the sofa.

Santana tried to keep her voice steady, "I was killed in the year 1967 when I was 24 years old, in a ally way when I was coming home from work." Brittany didn't say anything so Santana continued, "When you die, everyone goes to a place called the Darja, it's like heaven but not, heaven doesn't exist. But before you go to the Darja, everyone has a choice, you can chose if you want to come back to life as a Guardian or you can go to the Darja and spend the rest of eternity there in peace."

Suddenly Brittany shot up from where she was sitting, she pointed threateningly down at Santana, "I…can't believe you!" she yelled, "I ask you one thing. I wanted you to tell me the truth about what you had been keeping from me, but here you are spouting this stupid crap about death and I just…I can't believe you!" she began pacing frantically.

Santana stood up too trying to calm Brittany down; she knew this would happen, "No, please Brittany, I am telling you one hundred per cent the truth."

"What are you trying to do here Santana? Making up some story about being raped and stabbed? That is just so low and sad, I actually believed you for a minute as well, how could I be so stupid?!" she asked herself.

"No Britt, you're not stupid."

"Yes. I am for falling in love with someone who is fucking crazy!"

That hurt. Santana felt like she was being stabbed all over again, only this time she didn't get the relief of passing out, no, all she could do was try and hold back the tears but she knew she was failing.

"Do you mean that?" Santana asked broken.

"I don't know? Maybe? Why can't you just tell me the truth Santana?"

"I am telling you the truth! I am a Guardian, my job is to look over humanity just like any other Guardians!"

"No, you're in the police."

"Um…"

"Oh wait, let me guess, you lied to me about that too!"

"I didn't have a choice, I couldn't tell you that I was a Guardian, there are rules! And you wouldn't have believed me anyway, you aren't now!"

"Of course I'm not believing you!"

"I'm not allowed to tell a human that I'm a Guardian unless I'm in love with them, this proves just how much I love you because if I didn't I wouldn't be here anymore! If you break a rule you go back to the Darja."

"How the hell does this prove anything?! You. Are. Not. A. Guardian! Whatever that is!"

"I told you what I am Brittany, now you have to believe me," Santana said.

"You haven't told me anything!" Brittany exclaimed, "Just tell me one thing. Who was that man at the Coffee House? Was he the guy that tried to rape you? Or was that a lie too?"

"You were right when you said it was the man I helped, his memory had to be erased so he didn't remember me," Santana explained.

"Oh so you can mind control now?" she asked unbelievingly.

"Yes can."

"So if you can mind control then, control me, right now. Go on, prove it," she dared.

Santana sighed, "I can't."

"See! Can you just stop with the lies!"

"I'm not lying!" Santana shouted, starting to get annoyed, she knew why Brittany wouldn't believe her but she still felt annoyed by it, "I can't control you but I can control any other human."

"Sure you can," Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you want me to prove it?" Santana snapped.

"Yes."

"Fine."

Santana marched toward the front door, ripping it open; she went over to the nearest door and banged on it. A minute later a large middle-aged man opened the door. She sent her thoughts to his making him follow her into Brittany's apartment without a word.

"Why did you get Dr Henderson to come into my apartment?" Brittany asked.

"Just watch," Santana told her. She turned to the man who she know knew as Dr Henderson, "Walk around the sofa," she commanded out loud, he did as he was told.

"So what?" Brittany asked, "That's nothing."

"Fine," Santana said, "Act like a elephant," she ordered Dr Henderson and he immediately started making a trunk motion with his arm and a loud trumpet noise.

Brittany eyed him a little nervously surprised that he actually did that, "Th-that doesn't mean anything, I could do that." She insisted although she was starting to feel a little anxious, could Santana really control minds?

"Go to sleep," she demanded and rushed forwards just in time to catch him before he collapsed on the floor, "Now wake up, and go back to your apartment, you don't remember this you just continued what you were doing before I interrupted you," she told him and silently he left the apartment, doing exactly what Santana said.

Brittany took a step away from Santana, not believing what she just saw.

"If you go and talk to him later he won't remember what just happened," Santana said and the scary thing is, Brittany actually believed her, for the first time that night. She took another shaky step back.

"Who…who are you…" she whispered backing into the edge of a table almost tripping, Santana tried to help her but Brittany jerked away from Santana's touch like she had been burned and ran to the opposite side of the room, "Get away from me!" she yelled in fear.

"I'm the same as I was yesterday or a week or a month ago Brittany, the only difference now, is you know the truth about who I am."

"You're a monster," Brittany whispered.

Santana's eyes flashed with agony at those words but she knew she wasn't a monster, "I'm not." She shook her head, "I save people."

"You control them," she said and she couldn't believe that she was actually starting to think that Santana was telling the truth.

"Only after I help them, just so that they don't give away the secret." Santana assured.

"Have you controlled me?" she asked.

"No, never. Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I can't."

"How do I know you're not lying to me right now?" Brittany asked, "You've lied to me before."

"Brittany I swear, I have never controlled you. It's impossible, even Quinn can't."

"Quinn's a…thing too?!" Brittany gasped.

"A Guardian," she corrected, "and yes, she is, so is Puck."

"I'm surrounded by…."

"Guardians," Santana finished, "Do you remember that night that I helped you in the ally?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded.

"Well, I saw you from across the street and I came to help you, I never expected you to be someone who would be so special in my life. When I couldn't erase your memory, it scared the hell out of me but now I am so happy that I couldn't, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten to get to know you, to fall in love with you."

"I wish that you could erase my memory." Brittany whispered.

"W-what?" Santana asked.

"I just want to forget everything," she sobbed.

"E-Even me?"

Brittany didn't answer, she just looked at the floor and wrapped her arms protectively around her body.

Finally she spoke up, "I think you should leave," she said quietly but her voice was firm.

"Please Brittany," Santana took a step forwards but Brittany jerked backwards even though they were no where near each other.

"No, just get out."

"Don't do this, lets just talk," she tried again.

"If…if you love me, you'll leave."

Santana stepped back, she didn't want to leave but she knew she wouldn't get anywhere with Brittany now, and she did love her, "Fine, I'll go."

Santana reluctantly left, leaving Brittany standing there by herself unable to tell the difference between fantasy and reality anymore.

* * *

The next day Brittany was lying on her bed curled in the foetal position staring at her wall. She had been in the same position for the whole morning; she had even missed her first dance lesson she was supposed to teach.

She didn't know what to think. Santana, her Santana, was telling her that she was this thing. A 'Guardian' who apparently saved people. If she was supposed to save people why was Brittany in so much pain? It wasn't a physical pain, but it might as well have been, it felt like her whole body was being consumed by fire.

Brittany was still struggling to believe anything that Santana had said, but she had controlled Mr Henderson. D Henderson was a doctor; she knew he would never do those kinds of things usually even if he was told too. Santana could have paid him or something but for some reason Brittany knew that wasn't true and that Santana had actually _controlled_ him.

She knew that Santana had told her that she had never controlled her but she didn't know whether to believe her or not, Santana had been lying to her about everything from the very beginning. One of the first things Santana had told her about herself was that she was an undercover cop for god sake!

Brittany's phone buzzed for the twentieth time that day. She glanced at the screen, it was Mike asking where she was again and if she was ok. She didn't bother replying, instead placing her phone back on the bedside table.

It was two hours later when someone knocking loudly on her door jolted Brittany awake. Brittany decided to just ignore them but when the banging continued relentlessly she shifted her body so she was in a sitting position, moving for the first time that day. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and pushed herself so she was standing.

She dragged her feet towards the front door and only paused when she realised that the person at the door could be Santana. Brittany tensed at the thought. She carefully looked through the peephole in the door and her body sagged with relief when she saw it was Mike. She unlocked the door for him.

"Hey Bri- oh my god Britt! What happened too you?" he asked worriedly, taking in Brittany's appearance.

Brittany was dressed in clothes that looked like she had slept in them, which she had, her hair was a mess and she looked so tired.

"Nothing," she answered gruffly.

Mike ushered Brittany into the living room and made her sit down, he sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked and he almost felt stupid for asking that, of course she wasn't ok.

"No," her voice cracked and she began to sob uncontrollably.

Mike wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, he rubbed her back trying to calm her down, although he knew he wasn't do much to help. He could fell Brittany's hot tears dampening his neck and shoulder but he didn't care.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked gently.

"It's Santana," she muttered into Mike's neck.

"What did she do?" he asked tightly, no one would hurt his best friend like this.

"She-"

Brittany considered telling Mike everything but she couldn't. Mike would think she was crazy and even crazier for believing Santana in the first place. No one would ever believe that her girlfriend or maybe ex girlfriend now, was a Guardian. Hell, she barely believed it.

"What did she do?" he asked again.

"We had a fight," she told him.

"What was it about?" he asked.

But Brittany didn't answer, she refused to, instead she just gripped Mike tighter and cried harder as the memories of last night came back full force.

"Sh," murmured soothingly, "It's ok, you don't have to talk about it."

Brittany was so grateful that Mike didn't push the subject, she didn't know how long that Mike held her but eventually she ran out of tears, she shuffled away from Mike and wiped her eyes and cheeks with her hands.

"S-sorry about your shirt," she stammered.

Mike shook his head, "Don't worry about it, it's just a shirt. I just want to know if you're ok. Do you need me to do anything?" he asked.

"No," Brittany shook her head.

"I can go beat Santana up for you," he said jokingly although Brittany knew that if she really did want him to Mike would do it, even though he wasn't even a violent person.

"Don't do that."

He sighed, "Ok but I just don't know what to do Britt, how can I help?"

"I think…I think I just want to be alone for a little bit," she told him.

"I don't want to leave you while you're like this B."

"I'll be fine," she said, "I just really need to be by myself right now."

"Well if you're sure…" he agreed unwillingly.

Brittany nodded, "I am."

She led Mike towards the door and gave him one last hug.

"Oh! I just remembered, this was taped to your front door," he told her, taking a white envelope out his back pocket.

Brittany immediately recognised Santana's messy handwriting on the front of the envelope writing 'Brittany'.

"Thanks Mike," she said shakily taking the letter between her fingers.

"No problem, and just call if you need anything at any time, okay?"

"Ok," she nodded.

Mike gave her a kiss on the cheek before giving her one last look and heading down the hall towards the elevator. Brittany closed the door behind her best friend and on jelly like legs, walked back to the sofa. She collapsed onto it and hesitantly began to rip open the seal.

For a moment she just stared at the folded piece of paper, not wanting to read what Santana had to say but then it was as if she wasn't controlling herself anymore and she found herself opening it and glancing down at the page. It was tear stained and some of the words were difficult to read but it was unmistakably Santana's writing.

_Dear Brittany,_

_I don't even know where to begin. First off, I want to tell you how sorry I am for ever hurting you in anyway, if it was possible I would take you away to some deserted island away from anything that could ever cause you harm but I know I can't do that. _

_I would like to say that I wish I never had met you, so that I would have never hurt you but the truth is I don't wish that, maybe it's selfish of me but I know that my life would never be complete unless I was able to experience you loving me. I know that maybe you don't love me anymore or less than you did and you have every right to but you have to know that every day for the rest of my existence I will never stop loving you._

_I guess you'll probably want to hear my story, I know I wasn't very clear from last night. As I said last night, I was killed in 1967 and when I died I went to the Vartai where I met my father. When I told you that he died when I was very young that was the truth, he did and he went to the Darja. For a moment I think I hated him, he could have come back to life but he told me that he felt like it was his time to go. I chose to come back and be a Guardian and I now know that was the right choice. Even after all this pain that I've put both of this through, I know it was all worth it because I got to meet you. _

_After I became a Guardian, Quinn was assigned to me to help be learn how to be a Guardian and that's how we became friends. I've been alive for 70 years now and none of them have compared to the few months that I have got to know you. I've never been happier before we met and you make me a better person. _

_You're probably wondering why I can't control you. I wondered the same thing at first; it scared me because you were the first human that I couldn't control. Even now we're still not sure but we have a theory that one of your grandparents was a Guardian and some of their abilities have been passed down, although we'll never know if thats true unless I meet a member of your family to test the theory but I doubt that I ever will now._

_I just want you to know that I have never, ever controlled you, or made you feel something you don't. I can't and even if I could, I wouldn't because I love you too much. I have also only every lied to you when it was about being a Guardian, I wasn't allowed to tell you, other wise I would have. I couldn't tell you that my job was being a Guardian so I told you that I was a cop, in a way they're kind of the same thing, we both work to save people's lives and make the world a safer and better place. I have never once lied to you about how I feel and I hope to Darja that you can believe me about that. _

_There is still so much I want to say to you but there is only so much I can express in writing. If you want to talk to me or see me, you know how to contact me._

_Maybe one day you can forgive me for what I have done and how I have hurt you but until then I'll be waiting for you. I'll never love another person or Guardian like I love you. Even if you can't, I'll stay on Earth until the day you leave making sure that you're safe, even if that mean watching you fall in love with someone else. _

_My heart is yours for the rest of eternity._

_- Santana_

Brittany read the note over twice before slouching back and groaning into her hands. It looks like Santana is letting her make the next move. The problem was, she didn't know what that was going to be.

* * *

**What did you think? Favourite part? Please review and tell me!**

**So I know it's been sad for a while now but I promise that it'll get happier soon! Maybe not the next one but probably the one after that :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Sorry for the wait, hope this is alright. **

It had been two long exhausting weeks since Brittany received that letter from Santana. Two weeks since Santana had told her the 'truth'. And two weeks since Brittany had had a decent night sleep.

For the first week Brittany had refused to leave her apartment, it was only when Mike and Mercedes came over and forced Brittany to get dressed and come out with them did she start to interact with the world again. Her friends had tried to comfort her and had tried to get her to talk so that they could understand and help but mostly Brittany stayed silent. The most talking she ever did was when she was teaching dance and that was only to instruct people on what to do next.

It was obvious something was wrong with her. Yesterday during a dancing lesson she had even tripped and she never tripped. Not while dancing anyway. She knew her friends were worried about her but she couldn't help how she was acting.

She went through everyday robotically, simply doing the actions to get her through the day but not really living them. At first she had tried not to think about Santana or the letter that she shoved in her bedside table drawer but it was pointless. Brittany couldn't remember a time where she hadn't thought about either for less than ten minutes.

She knew it wasn't healthy but sometimes at night she would read over the letter, over and over again. She didn't know what it would accomplish, maybe she thought that if she read it enough she would find a secret little message saying 'Just joking!' and she and Santana could go back to how they were before all this happened. But if she was honest, if for some miraculous reason that did happen she knew nothing would ever be the same.

Brittany had tried to hate Santana, she had tried to forget about her but she just couldn't and she hated herself for it. She didn't understand how Santana could have such a strong hold on her. How she could love someone who had lied to her from the beginning of their relationship. She thought that maybe Santana was controlling her, making her feel like this but she knew somewhere deep down that Santana had been telling her the truth that she couldn't.

Deep down, she knew that Santana was telling the truth about everything but she didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to admit that she had fallen in love with a Guardian. She still couldn't even wrap her head around the fact that you could come back to life; it was all too much to take in. Sometimes she literally felt like she was going to explode. It was just so difficult to grasp the fact that there were practically dead people walking around apparently saving people. And she was part of one of them? That was even harder to grasp, in fact she pushed it the back of her mind locking it away and that thought only ever came out at night and she couldn't think of anything else.

For the past two weeks Brittany had been ignoring Santana. Santana was making it pretty easy for her; she hadn't even tried texting or calling her. She didn't know if she liked that more or not.

Brittany walked out her office, she had just sent out an email to the students she was teaching tomorrow apologising and saying their class for tomorrow was cancelled. She rarely ever cancelled sessions but she didn't think she could handle it she was just so tired.

She had just left the studio and turned a corner when she felt someone grip her wrist, she yelped out in surprise. Her heart started hammering in her chest when she saw who it was.

"Q-Quinn," Brittany stammered. She yanked her wrist out of Quinn's grip and took a few steps back.

"Brittany," she nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come and talk to you," she said smoothly.

"Get away from me," Brittany ordered.

"Please, I just want to talk to you Brittany, nothing else."

"I said leave me alone!" Brittany shouted.

Brittany began sprinting down the pavement, knocking into a few confused pedestrians as she did. She had looked behind her and didn't see Quinn so she slowed to a stop to catch her breath.

"Have you finished running yet?"

Brittany nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Quinn's voice. She snapped her head to the left and saw Quinn casually leaning against a building inspecting her nails.

"Please, just leave me alone, I haven't told anyone about you guys and I won't," Brittany pleaded, assuming that was why Quinn was there.

Quinn shook her head, "I'm not worried about you telling the secret, no one would believe you, you have no proof anyway," she shrugged, "I just want to explain a few things to you."

"I have that letter," she reminded.

"Doesn't matter, anyone can write a letter," Quinn said.

"W-What do you want to talk about?"

"I know seeing Santana," Brittany flinched at the name, "is a little hard for you and I thought that I could clear some things up for you, make you see that Guardians are the good guys."

"I don't know…"

"What do you have to lose?"

"I don't know… you could kill me?"

Quinn laughed dryly, "Please, Guardians are around to save people and besides if I really wanted to kill you, I could have done so months ago. Anyway, a human can kill a human what difference does it make that I'm a Guardian?"

Brittany couldn't help but think she was in some cheesy sci-fi movie or something when Quinn said that.

"…Fine," Brittany couldn't believe she agreed but some part of her wanted to know more, wanted to understand what was going on in the world, she had been so confused for the past two weeks.

"Great!" Quinn smiled happily, "So, do you want to go to your apartment or something?" she asked.

"No!" Brittany said quickly and Quinn rolled her eyes, "Lets go to Central Park."

"What do you think I'm going to do to you?" she asked sarcastically.

"I don't know but I don't really want to be alone with you right now," she said honestly.

"Fine," Quinn sighed, "Lead the way."

Brittany was glad that Quinn had agreed so easily, she sort of believed that Quinn wasn't going to kill her if they were alone but she still didn't understand everything and she didn't want to be by herself just in case.

The walk to Central Park was silent and not the peaceful kind. Brittany kept anxiously glancing at Quinn out of the corner of her eye like she was worried she would suddenly jump on her. When they got to Central Park they walked silently for a few more minutes before taking a seat on an empty bench away from the few pedestrians near by.

"So…" Brittany began awkwardly.

"I'm guessing you want me to start from the beginning?" Quinn asked.

Brittany cleared her throat still nervous about being in the Guardian's presence, "I think that would be good."

"Well I'm not exactly sure of everything that Santana had told you, she's been pretty shut down recently," Brittany didn't know why but it made her heart thud harder to know that Santana was acting like she had been too, "Anyway, Guardians…I guess like the name suggests, we act as protectors to humans. No one can know about Guardians, if they did we would be hunted down and experimented on. Humans hate 'the unknown', not knowing terrifies most humans and I personally would say that it is one of humans' greatest downfalls. So, after they're saved we clear their memory and we both get on with our lives."

"But we have the police."

"You do, but they can't be everywhere, can they?" Quinn pointed out.

"…True. How long have they been around?" she asked.

"Oh, forever, since the beginning of time but I think only one or two are alive today, most people get tired of living on Earth, there's only so much saving you can do before you want to go to Darja."

Brittany swore her jaw was on the floor, "Some are still alive?" she asked in awe and horror.

Quinn nodded, "We live forever, we're practically immortal and we don't get hurt."

"You live forever," she repeated.

Brittany thought back to the time when she took Santana roller blading and now she couldn't help but feel stupid for forcing Santana to wear all that padding, she had genuinely been worried about her safety but she guessed she didn't really have to.

"Yeah." Quinn cleared her throat before continuing her story, "I died 87 years before Santana and they were really interesting, it was amazing to be able to save people like we do. But then I was assigned Santana and living on Earth got so much better. She's my best friend," Quinn said fondly, "Before I was assigned Santana I was considering going back to the Darja but being assigned to her, I can't really explain it, she's so witty and sarcastic and she just makes the day's interesting.

"I told myself that after I trained Santana I would go back but…I don't know, I felt like she needed me, even though she wouldn't say it and I guess I needed her too because otherwise I wouldn't be here talking to you today. Not everyone clicks with the person their assigned to like we did, I'm sure if we had met when we were both alive, like really alive, we would have been best friends too."

In a way, even though she was still furious with Santana, she couldn't help but feel jealous of Quinn. They had years together, almost a century of knowing each other; you can't beat closeness like that. Brittany couldn't help but wonder if along the line they were ever in a relationship.

"I know what you're thinking and no, Santana and I never dated," Quinn said.

Brittany's eyes widened, "You read my mind."

Quinn shook her head, "No I didn't, I can't, Santana was telling the truth when she told you that she can't, I'm pretty sure that no Guardian can."

"Then how-"

"I could see it in your eyes, after being alive for 157 years, you learn how to read people."

Brittany almost choked at hearing how old Quinn was, she was about to say something but Quinn beat her too it.

"In fact for a long time, I didn't accept Santana's sexuality," she said regretfully, "I was born long before people deemed that kind of relationship ok and I foolishly went along with my old beliefs but after almost losing Santana as my friend, I knew I had to change my principles and now I accept her 100%."

Brittany nodded her head to what was said to her, she got what Quinn was saying, if she had been born that long ago then she would have probably felt the same too.

"You can ask me," Quinn said when she saw Brittany looking as if she was struggling to say something, "It's fine."

"How…how did you die?" she asked gently.

Quinn sighed deeply, "My father, he was a…strict man, with very firm ideals and what he wanted for his family. My mother was beautiful, I don't really remember her face anymore or my fathers, I had one picture of them, it was a little blurry and in black and white. I always kept it on me but them one day, I went to look at it and it was gone, I don't know if it was lost or if it was stolen, I looked everywhere I could for it but I couldn't find it and ever since that day, the image of them began fading, no matter how hard I try and imagine it.

"Nonetheless, I was their 'perfect' child and so of course my marriage had to be perfect too. I was introduced to my husband when I was sixteen years old; his name was Miles Barker and he was 17 years older than me. I was told that I was going to marry him. Of course I didn't want too, I was practically a child, hell, I was a child. I begged my parents to choose someone else but they refused, I guess in a way he was handsome, he came from a very rich family, which is why they wouldn't change their minds. I won't ever forget the way he would look at me, it made my skin crawl, it does now. You don't know how sad it makes me everyday that I remember his face more clearly than my own mothers.

"I can't remember how but I some how managed to convince my parents to let me wait and marry him when I was eighteen instead of sixteen. So when I was eighteen I married him and was sent away to live at his mansion. Thankfully it was a huge house and I barely had to see him, I knew he cheated on me, but I didn't care as long as it got his attention off of me. Unfortunately I still had too… you know, with him and it's not like he forced me or anything but I would just lie there until it was over and then pray till morning when I could bathe and get rid of the stench and disgusting feeling he left on me.

"As I got older I started to…refuse him and for a while I don't think it bothered him, he had all those other women on the side but I guess one day he just snapped. The night of my 25th birthday he took me out in the carriage and I thought he was going to treat me to a nice night out or something, I guess it was stupid of me to think that, he never remembered any of my other birthdays before."

Brittany had noticed Quinn eyes watering at the beginning of her story and as she went on some tears had escaped but now Quinn was full out crying, her eyes bright red.

"You don't have to keep going Quinn," she said gently, she placed her hand on Quinn's where it rested on her lap.

She completely forgot who she was talking with, a Guardian, she only saw the hurt damaged woman in front of her. And in that moment all her doubt about Guardian's existing disappeared, she knew no one would be able to pretend like how Quinn was acting now, she was even tearing up at the story.

Brittany didn't know why she could talk to Quinn but not Santana, she thought it had something to do with the fact that Quinn wasn't the person she had fallen in love with. The person you fall in love with shouldn't lie, especially not from the very beginning of the relationship, Santana had broken all the trust, even if Brittany knew now why she had lied. It didn't mean that she was forgiven.

"N-no, it's fine. I don't even know why I'm acting like this, it was so long ago," she laughed humourlessly.

Brittany didn't know what to say so just waited for Quinn to continue. Quinn took a deep breath as she wiped away some of her tears.

"He took me out, it was winter so we were both bundled up in our jackets and scarfs, he stopped the carriage on a bridge and asked me to get out. I was oblivious and did as he said, excited for the prospect of doing something fun, he brought me to the edge of the bridge and started saying horrible things to me, how he should have never married me, that I was just wasting his time and money and that my parents didn't even care about me. He told me that I wasn't nearly as satisfying as the girls he was with on the side and that I never would be. He was crazy, he grabbed me and I tried to fight back but he was so much bigger and stronger than I was. I managed to punch him in the nose but that only made him angrier, one second I was on the bridge fighting against Miles and then the next I was falling through the air," Quinn shivered as she thought of what happened next, "The water was so cold, there was no ice but it was winter and it felt like there should have been. I was a reasonable swimmer, but with all the jackets I was wearing, I could barley stay afloat. The current was so strong and I just kept being dragged under. I can't really remember properly but think I just got so exhausted and cold I just gave up. The next thing I remember is waking up and being in the Vartai talking to my grandfather. He told me I could go back and protect humans from people like Miles and I did, I guess you can say the rest is history…"

Brittany didn't know what to say so she settled on a choked out, "I'm sorry."

Quinn chuckled, "Why are you saying sorry?" she asked.

Brittany shrugged, "I think someone should."

"Thank you." Quinn replied softly.

They sat in silence for a few moments as they both tried to collect themselves. Eventually Brittany spoke up.

"I'm really sorry but in like half an hour I told Mercedes that I would help out at the café," Brittany told her.

Quinn stood up and Brittany followed, "That's ok, we can walk together that way. Why do you have to help? I though you had a job?"

"I do," Brittany nodded, "But, Mercedes and Mike, well pretty much all my friends have been trying to keep me busy most of the time during the day so I don't think about…"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"She never meant to hurt you, you know?"

"I know why she lied, I even understand it, but…a lie is still a lie and it wasn't even small, it was huge and she lied from the very beginning. It's just hard to forget. How do I know that she hasn't lied about other things?"

"I know she lied, she didn't have a choice otherwise she would have been sent back to Darja and you would have never got to know her in the first place. And I know it hurts, I've seen this happen before with one of my other friends. He fell in love with a human girl and he told her, the secret was a little bit too much for her and we ended up having to wipe her memory completely of him. He was devastated and quickly went back to Darja."

Brittany tensed, "Santana's not going back is she?" she asked panicked.

Quinn smirked, "Why would it matter?"

"I still love her Quinn," Brittany admitted.

"I know you do."

"How?"

"Because if you didn't you wouldn't have taken the time to listen and talk to me today."

"But…she's not leaving is she?" Brittany asked again.

Quinn shook her head, "No, not yet I don't think."

The amount of relief that spread through Brittany's body scared her a little.

"I have a few questions to ask…" she said hesitantly after a moment.

"Ask away."

"Ok, um… what is Darja exactly, you've mentioned it before and… um _she _told me about it but I'm still a little confused. Like if you could choose to come back to life, why wouldn't you?"

"Darja is a special place. It's amazing, or that's what I've heard anyway, I haven't been there yet. Death is kind of like your right of passage into it. There isn't any war or starvation or death, it's like a utopia but better," Quinn summarised.

"Then why doesn't everyone go there? It sounds perfect."

"That's precisely the reason why Guardian's are so secret, if everyone knew that's what was at the end of life, no one would be alive, they would all kill themselves and then the whole system would break down."

"I don't understand…"

"Life… life is a very special thing, nothing compares to being alive, even living in the Darja, in my opinion anyway. In the Darja everything is given to you, you don't have to work for anything, you're there but you don't actually live. Don't get me wrong, the Darja is amazing and when you go there you won't ever be sad or upset that you are there but…I wasn't ready to go, to have everything handed to me in life so I came back and if I didn't have that choice I don't know what I would have done."

"I think I get it now, you would be existing but not really living…"

"Exactly." Quinn smiled.

"So my other question was… why am I different and can't be controlled?"

Santana had already told her but she had been a little hysterical at that point and wasn't really listening properly.

Quinn went on to explain what she had told Santana all those weeks ago. Brittany had stayed silent most of the conversation only nodding or murmuring to herself quietly.

"You're saying I have Guardian inside me?"

"Yes, although unless someone tries to control your parents we'll never really know if it's true."

The idea of someone trying to control her parents made her shiver.

"So…can I control people too?" she asked, a hint of excitement behind her voice.

Quinn shook her head, "I don't think so, from what Santana's told me," Brittany still tensed at the name, "It sounds like you're reasonably far down the line."

"How do you know?"

"Santana told me that you saw her sometimes when she was invisible."

"Invisible?!"

"Didn't you know about that?" Brittany shook her head.

"Oh well yeah we can turn invisible," Quinn shrugged as if that was normal. Although to her it kind of was.

"O-kay?"

Quinn chuckled at Brittany's bewildered expression, Quinn looked around her before grasping Brittany's arm and pulling her into a small ally. Brittany swallowed thickly suddenly worried again.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" she asked nervously.

Quinn laughed again, "No I'm not going to kill you, stop worrying about that."

"Oh, um…then what are we doing here?" Brittany asked.

"I'm going to turn invisible and we're going to see if you can see me," Quinn told her.

"Ok," she would be lying if she said she wasn't at least a little bit excited.

"Ready?" Brittany nodded.

One second Quinn was there and the next she was suddenly gone. Quinn had told her she could turn invisible but a little part of her still doubted her, until now that is. Then suddenly Brittany saw a flicker of Quinn and she thought she must have imagined it, she tried to focus again but it didn't work.

Quinn materialised in front of her, "Anything?"

"I think…I think I saw you but I'm not sure, it could have been my imagination."

"Try again."

Quinn disappeared again before Brittany could say anything. Brittany focused her eyes in front of her and then it happened again, only she could see Quinn for a little longer this time. Again Quinn appeared in front of her.

"I saw you a little more that time," Brittany told her.

Quinn smiled, "That's great!"

"So if I walked forwards would I hit you?" Brittany asked.

"No, your hand would go straight through me," Quinn told her.

"That's a little gross…"

"It's not so nice for us either," Quinn laughed and Brittany couldn't quite believe she was having a conversation about putting her hand through an invisible person.

"What does it feel like?"

"Like you're being dunked in a bucket of ice."

"Oh, well I can imagine that not being very pleasant."

"It's not, but as fun as this is, didn't you say you had to be at your friend Mercedes's café?" Quinn asked.

"Oh shit! I've gotta go!" Brittany was about to turn and sprint towards the café but Quinn stopped her.

"Before you go, can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Will you at least try and forgive Santana? Or maybe see her?" she asked softly.

Brittany wanted too, so badly but she didn't know how, "I don't know…" Brittany asked equally as gently.

"She misses you and she's a mess, she'll hate that I'm even talking to you and that I'm telling you this but someone needed to make you understand. She needs you Brittany."

"I'll think about it…"

"Thank you," Quinn said sincerely.

Brittany gave a short nod before turning and running towards Jones Coffee House. The only thought on her mind 'Can I forgive Santana?'

**So that's that. A little Quinn background in there. Tell me what you thought of the chapter!**

**Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes, I'm a little tired :/**


	13. Chapter 13

** Chapter 13**

"Okay from the top!" Brittany shouted over the music as the song started again.

She faced the mirror, quickly glancing at the dancers behind her to make sure they were ready and began to do the moves in sync with them.

Her body was doing the moves exactly as they were supposed too, as usual but her thoughts were nowhere near the dancing. That had been happening a lot recently but she couldn't control it.

The time between Brittany last seeing Quinn and now had been passing slowly, so slowly she could have sworn it was weeks, not three days. Quinn's talk made her understand, understand why Santana had lied. But unfortunately the understanding still didn't take away from the fact that to Brittany a lie was a lie, no matter what the reason. What if Santana lied again? She didn't know if she could take that again.

Brittany didn't know whether or not she was crazy for believing Santana and Quinn about being Guardians. At one point she thought that maybe this was all a dream and she would wake up soon, but deep down she knew she was kidding herself because not only did she know that it wasn't a dream but she wouldn't want to change what had happened because even though she was still hurting know she knew that her life would have never been complete with out at least meeting Santana.

She hated herself for missing Santana, she hated that she missed seeing her smile and laugh and she missed the feeling of her body pressed against her own. And she would be lying if she said she didn't look through the photos of them together on her phone every night, no matter how much it hurt to look at Santana's face.

Yesterday was the first time that Brittany had read Santana's letter since the night she got it. She had read it so many times that she practically could recite it but it was one line that was stuck in her head:

_Even if you can't, I'll stay on Earth until the day you leave making sure that you're safe, even if that mean watching you fall in love with someone else._

Because the truth was, she knew that it would be impossible for her to fall in love with someone again the way she fell for Santana. They had clicked instantly. Now that Santana wasn't in her life anymore her life seemed dull like all the colour had been drained out of it.

To Brittany being truthful and honest had always been important; it had always been one of her morals and something she firmly believed in. She was very honest and almost always said what she thought; it was only recently that she had begun to keep things to herself.

"Okay! That's enough for today guys," Brittany told the group.

They began to do their warm down stretches and what not. It didn't take long for them to begin filing out the room, eager to be leaving and continuing on with their day.

Brittany sighed heavily, the weight of the last few days pushing heavily down on her shoulders. She wanted to forgive Santana, she wanted to trust her but it wasn't that easy.

She did her stretches then rolled her shoulders a few times before quickly packing away her bag, she picked it up and left the dance studio. It only took a few steps to get to her office, and she was glad, all she wanted to do was crash onto her sofa and just lie there for a few hours, she didn't have any other lessons for the day but she didn't really want to go back to her apartment yet.

Brittany pushed the handle down and the door swung open. But when she looked towards her sofa she saw the very last person she expected to see sitting there. The room began to spin.

"Santana?"

* * *

Santana dragged herself out of her room after making an effort to make herself at least a little bit presentable. She didn't even notice Quinn who was sat on the sofa, looking over the back at her.

"I see you finally got your lazy ass out of bed," Quinn said.

"Fuck off Quinn," Santana said but it lacked any strength. She sat down next to Quinn.

"It's one o'clock San."

"Yes?"

"You can't keep sleeping in like this, and you haven't been patrolling New York in days."

"I went yesterday," Santana defended.

"I followed you," Quinn said and Santana cringed, "I know you went to Central Park, you stood by that pond for hours. What could be so interesting about looking at ducks for that long?" she asked.

Santana just shook her head, refusing to tell Quinn it was because that's where she and Brittany first said 'I love you' to each other.

"I need to tell you something," Quinn blurt, her voice was so rushed, like she had to say that then or she never would, that Santana had to ask what it was, "The other day…I went and spoke to Brittany…"

Santana didn't respond she just stared blankly at Quinn as if she didn't even register the words.

"Santana?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"You…talked to her?" she asked softly, looking at the ground. Quinn nodded, "H-How is she?" Santana asked.

"She's ok," Quinn told her, Santana nodded at that information, "She's just as broken as you San."

That stabbed Santana in the chest, she knew Brittany was hurt, she had caused it. And what was worse Santana didn't even feel that she had the right to be sad or angry because it was her that had caused all of this.

"What did you talk about?" Santana asked and Quinn was shocked that she wasn't being yelled at right now, but then Santana hasn't really been herself at all recently.

"I just told her some more about Guardians, I told her my story."

"You…you took years to tell me that," Santana almost whispered.

Quinn nodded, "I know, but I thought it may have helped her understand."

"You did that for me?" Quinn nodded again.

Santana leaned over and wrapped Quinn in a tight hug, "Thank you, I know that must have been hard."

"Anything for my best friend."

"Did she say anything else?"

"I think she understands more and that you _had _to lie, it wasn't something you had control over."

"So she forgives me?" Santana asked hopefully.

"No," Quinn said sadly, "Maybe she's not angry anymore but I have a feeling it'll take a little more than her to just understand for her to forgive you."

"Oh…"

"But… she did say she still loves you," Quinn said gently.

It's difficult for Santana to describe how she felt in that moment. Brittany still loved her. She loved her.

"She loves me," Santana echoed.

"And she wanted to make sure you weren't going back to Darja."

Santana jolted to her feet, she was already heading to the door before she could register what she was doing.

"Where are you going?" Quinn called.

"She loves me!" was the only thing Santana shouted back before slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

When Brittany's eyes met Santana's she couldn't tell the difference between longing and resentment. Her eyes roamed over Santana, she looked exactly the same and completely different all at once. It was Santana with the same eyes, the same hair, the same lips, the same face but her eyes didn't shine like they used to, her lips didn't hold that familiar smirk and she had dark circles under her eyes that matched Brittany's.

Brittany's bag dropped to the floor with a loud thud but neither paid attention too it, too focused on the fact that the person that had taken over their thoughts for the last few weeks was finally in front of them again.

"Brittany," Santana said softly back, she stood up.

"What…W-what are you doing here, how did you get in?" Brittany asked.

"I missed you," Santana admitted instead but her voice was coated in sincerity.

"Why are you here?" Brittany asked again, she closed the door behind her and Santana was so glad that she wasn't thrown out for being there. She had rushed over so fast she hadn't even thought of the consequences.

"Quinn told me she talked to you," Santana told her.

"Oh." She didn't know what else to say.

"She told me what you said," Santana clarified. When Brittany still didn't say anything Santana continued, "She told me…she told me that you still love me," she spoke gently almost as if she couldn't believe she was saying those words, "And I couldn't not see you. Please," Santana said when Brittany remained silent, "Please say something."

"I'm sorry, I'm still a little surprised."

"Britt?" Santana asked referring to her plea for Brittany to say something about loving her.

"I haven't forgiven you Santana, that takes time and I don't know whether I can trust you now. But…seriously," she breathed, "How can I not love you?" she said and Santana's heart soared all the way to the moon and back.

"I love you too," Santana went to step towards Brittany but she stepped back held a hand up to stop her.

"But, I want to know now if there is anything else you haven't told me because if I end up trusting you and then find out there's another lie, I don't think I could stand it."

Santana nodded slightly, "There's one thing," she whispered, "And I'm not sure if you're going to like it."

Brittany tensed, she didn't actually think there was another thing but now that there was, she was nervous.

"What is it?"

"The reason that I always had you order my food was because I didn't know what was good or what was bad, I didn't eat before you came along…"

"That's not healthy."

Santana chuckled, "I know but Guardians, we don't have to eat, it's not something our body needs. So you know how to become a Guardian you have to die?" Brittany nodded, "Well when you die, some parts of your body stop working, like in women we become infertile and another thing is…our bodies stop making blood…"

"…I don't understand what you're saying right now." Brittany said, although she had a feeling she knew exactly what Santana was about to say.

"Because we don't make blood ourselves we need to get it another way, our cells still need the oxygen, so to get it we have to drink blood from humans." Before Brittany could say anything Santana quickly spoke, "But we're not like vampires or anything like that, it's completely controllable and we never harm humans for it and they don't even remember it after."

Brittany just nodded silently.

"You're not freaking out?" Santana asked cautiously.

"Well I've kind of been told enough strange things for a lifetime, not much more can be that bizarre right?"

That made Santana laugh, like a proper laugh and it felt amazing, she hadn't laughed like that for weeks now.

"I guess you're right, you have found out about a lot of weird stuff recently."

"Yeah definitely," Brittany gave a small grin, and for a split second things started to feel normal again, "So…um…you have fangs then?" Santana nodded slowly not wanting to freak Brittany out, "I'm pretty sure I never saw those."

"They extend," Santana told her.

"Oh ok," Brittany agreed like it was completely normal for her sort of girlfriend to have fangs.

"Are you really ok with that?" Santana inquired.

Brittany shrugged, "To be honest, if you told me you had wings and could fly I wouldn't bat an eyelid. I guess…along the way I kind of lost track of what's fake and reality," she said sadly and it broke Santana's heart.

She'd hurt Brittany so much, in ways she didn't even realise.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Brittany, that was never my intention."

Santana stepped forwards and silently sighed with relief when Brittany didn't step away again. She slowly walked towards Brittany, taking each step slowly and carefully almost as if she was walking on a mine field, afraid any second the ground would explode beneath her. She stopped a step away from Brittany.

"I know you didn't mean to San," Santana's heart fluttered at the nickname, "but you did, you lied and even though I know _why_ you lied it doesn't take away the fact that it's difficult to trust you now," she whispered the last part.

"I never lied to you about how I felt," she knew she had told Brittany this already but it was important, "Everything was real to me, the only things I ever lied to you about was when it was about Guardian stuff and then I didn't even want to. Darja Brittany, I almost slipped up so many times with you and that barely ever happens to me with humans but with you it was almost as if my body didn't want me to lie to you."

"I just…I don't know how I can learn to trust you again…"

"You don't have to trust me right now but I'll prove to you that I'm worthy of trusting again." Santana said confidently.

"I hope you can."

"Can I tell you something?" Santana asked gently.

Brittany nodded.

"You know how I told you that when you go to the Vartai you can choose if you go to Darja or come back?"

"Yeah."

"Well I came back…"

"I know that."

"I came back for a reason, at the time I didn't really know what the reason was. Maybe I thought it was to get back at the man that killed me. Maybe at the time I thought it was so I could stop people like him from hurting others but the more I think about it, I think I was waiting for something, I was missing something in my life and I think that it was you. I know we were supposed to happen," she finished softly.

"I-"

"You don't have to say anything," Santana shook her head, "I just wanted you to know that and that everyday from now on, I'm going to prove to you that you can trust me. I'm not giving up on us Brittany."

Santana took that last step forwards and pressed their lips together, it was so quick and was really only their lips touching but it sent shivers through both of their bodies.

And before Brittany could respond to what just happened Santana sent her another meaningful look, she squeezed Brittany's hand briefly and then slipped silently out the door.

Brittany heard it click shut and she couldn't quite believe that Santana had just been in her office. She touched her lips with a shaky hand; she had almost forgot what it was like to have Santana's lips on hers.

Santana had said that she wasn't giving up on them and maybe, Brittany didn't want to give up either.

* * *

The next day Brittany was feeling considerably less down. She was sure that Mike had realised but so far he hadn't said anything to her.

Yes, she still hadn't forgiven Santana, but ever since her visit yesterday, any anger had disappeared, she didn't know why but at the moment she didn't want to question it. Just seeing Santana for those brief minutes Brittany had come to realise just how much she had missed her, even now she missed her.

Brittany stepped out of her office and ran straight into Mike who was passing her door.

"Oh hey Britt." Mike said cheerfully.

"Sorry about that," she apologised

"It's fine," he shrugged, "You heading home now?"

"Yeah, just had my last lesson."

"Ok cool. You know, you seem…happier today," he noted.

Brittany shrugged, "I guess I am," she said not wanting to tell him about Santana's visit.

"That's great! I'm glad to see that you're getting over Santana," he grinned.

Brittany gave a tight-lipped smile, "Yeah…"

Mike didn't seem to notice her awkwardness, "Ok, I've gotta run now but see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

She watched Mike walk off down the hall before heading out the door. She began the walk towards her apartment but when she turned the corner she almost tripped up from surprise.

In front of her was Santana, but not just Santana, she was sitting at a small round table tat had a red and white checked table cloth spread over it. In the middle there was a candle lit and next to that a single rose was placed in an empty cola bottle. In front of Santana there was a bowl of Penne with Cabonara and on the other side of the table a vacant seat.

People walked around the strange sight, the majority of people giving Santana weird looks but she didn't seem phased by any of it. Santana's eyes stayed locked with Brittany's.

"Santana, what is this?" Brittany walked over to her with wobbly legs.

Brittany didn't expect to see Santana so soon, and when she did, she didn't expect to see this.

"I wanted to take you on a date," she answered simply.

"Why didn't you call or text?" she asked curiously.

Santana looked embarrassed, "I wasn't sure if you would answer or want to…"

Brittany opened her mouth to answer but Santana interrupted her.

"Do you want to have a seat?"

Brittany hesitated but only for a second before placing her bag on the floor and taking a seat in front of Santana. Santana reached down beside her and pulled out a plastic container and placed it in front of Brittany.

When she opened it she couldn't stop the wide grin that spread over her face, "A meatball sub."

"Your favourite."

"Thank you," she said softly, surprised that Santana had remembered.

"Your welcome, now dig in."

They ate their food and it was so easy to just forget where they were and the fact that people were rushing around them constantly, many of them even banging into them while they ate and talked. They mostly spoke about their day, figuring that was safe territory.

"Do you want desert?" Santana asked.

"There's desert?" Brittany asked, her voice filled with excitement, it made Santana giggle.

"Well I was thinking we could go for some ice cream? There's a really good place like ten-minute walk from here. Well I heard it was good anyway…"

"Sounds nice," Brittany nodded.

Santana silently sighed with relief that Brittany had said yes. She would have understood why but she still would've been devastated. Santana stood up and Brittany followed suit, picking up her bag as well. When Santana began walking away, leading Brittany towards the parlour Brittany remembered that they had just left a table in the middle of a sidewalk.

"Um Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"What about the table," she reminded.

Santana pointed over her shoulder, "I have a helper."

Brittany looked over and saw Quinn already clearing everything up.

"Was she there the whole time?" Brittany asked, remembering that Quinn could turn invisible.

Santana shook her head, "She was around the corner, I just text her," Santana said showing her phone. Brittany hadn't even realised that Santana had her phone out.

"Oh ok."

"Here let me take your bag," Santana said, reaching for it.

"It's fine," she said but Santana ignored her taking the bag any way and placed it over her own shoulder.

"It's heavy," Brittany told her.

"It's ok I'm strong," Santana assured her with a wink.

Brittany's cheeks tinged a little pink, "A Guardian thing?" she asked and Santana nodded.

Santana didn't know why but it made her really happy to hear Brittany talk about Guardians and not freak out over it, it made her think that Brittany was accepting it and starting to forgive her.

The walk to the Ice cream parlour didn't take very long at all. Santana bought them both ice cream, Brittany choosing cookie dough and Santana ordering mint chocolate chip. They decided to walk back with their ice creams instead of eating them there.

"I was going to do the whole date thing outside Chang and Pierce but I thought Mike would see and he probably still hates me."

Brittany didn't deny it, "That was probably a good idea, he's pretty happy about me being over you."

The look on Santana's face then could have killed a thousand puppies, "You're over me?" she asked her voice cracking and her ice cream forgotten.

"Mike _thinks_ I'm over you," she backtracked, the look on Santana's face wasn't so pained but it was still hurt, "Ok, this didn't come out right…I- I didn't mean that I was over you."

"So you're not?"

Brittany shook her head, "I'm far from over you," she admitted, she didn't know whether or not it was smart to tell Santana that but she couldn't help it, having Santana think she was over her was the last thing she wanted.

Santana absorbed that information. She had a chance and she wasn't going to waste it.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **

**Little bit short I know but I'm so busy at the moment, I'll try and keep the updates coming once a week but sorry if I can't. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

Santana surveyed her surroundings and she let out a satisfied sigh. She was stood on the small stage that was at the front of club admiring her and Sam's hard work. The main colours were black and red, Sam had tried to argue for brighter colours but Santana had insisted that they were sexy colours, he had eventually gave in simply because he began running out of arguments where as Santana seemed to be able to make the silliest of reasons sound convincing.

There were tables scattered around the edges with a reasonably large dance floor in the middle. The bar was at the back stocked full with various bottles of alcohol and glasses. On the tables and at the bar there were menus so that the newbies could order light meals if they wanted to. At the top of the menu there was the name 'The Darja' was at the top and underneath it in smaller writing it read 'There's no such thing as Heaven'. The stage that Santana was currently standing on would be where the live performances would take place and on nights when there was no live music it would be where the DJ would be. There were bathrooms to the left and behind the bar there was a door that led to hallway that had two doors, one was her and Sam's shared office and the other led to the storage space.

Santana was definitely proud of what they had accomplished. She had to admit that when she and Brittany were going through that rough patch they only thing she had really done was focus on the club. It was a good distraction, even helping people wasn't a good enough distraction, it reminded her of when she first met Brittany.

But now they were sort of almost back on track, or well more than they used to be. It had been 13 days and 4 hours since that day Santana went on her impromptu visit to Chang and Pierce and every day since then she had seen Brittany surprising her in one way or another.

Yesterday, she had tried her first attempt and baking for a good 40 years and she guessed it was a talent that had to be practiced because she ended up burning the first 5 batches of cookies and the other 3 tasted like olive oil mixed with salt and flour. Finally she had made three that were the most acceptable and she had rushed to Chang and Pierce to get them to Brittany before she left. She had been in such a rush she had completely forgot to freshen up before she left so when she got to Chang and Pierce she was practically covered from head to toe in flour and various splatters of cookie mix. Thankfully Brittany thought she looked cute and took the cookies. She ate one and Santana was pretty sure she was hiding a grimace but she ate it none the less and it made Santana beam that she would do that for her.

The fact that she had run to Chang and Pierce in the state that she had been in was totally worth it, even though she had looked like an idiot in the process. She didn't know if her surprises were working but she sure hoped they were.

Sure Brittany hadn't forgiven her yet, well she hasn't said she had, but she hadn't been pushing her away either and for now that was enough. Her life finally seemed to mean something again now that Brittany was back in it. She had lived 70 long years without Brittany, then when she met her it was like she finally found what she had been waiting for when she came back and that small amount of time when Brittany wasn't with her anymore…she didn't even like to think about it. To Santana a world without Brittany wasn't a world really worth living in.

They hadn't even really kissed yet either. There were a few brave kisses on the cheeks and a little bit of hand holding but so far that's as far as it had gotten. It was like they were starting their relationship all over again, and in a way they were. This time with everything out in the open. No secrets.

Santana had yet to surprise Brittany today but she planned on doing so as soon as she could leave the club.

"Where'd you go?" she heard Sam ask, Santana shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"No where," she answered vaguely.

"Were you thinking about Brittany?" he asked a teasing tone in his voice.

Santana shoved him playfully but nodded, "Of course."

"Are you excited for opening night?" Sam asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

The Darja was opening in exactly one week and of course Santana was excited, they had been working for months on this and were eager to get it open. Because obviously they couldn't advertise the club like usual places they decided to do it through word of mouth. Or well texting and calling mostly. Santana knew a good amount of Guardians and so did Sam, they asked them to spread the word and it did, like wild fire. She even had some friends flying over from Florida just for the occasion of opening night.

"Yeah, it's so close."

"I know, I'm so excited, it's finally happening!"

Santana laughed at her friend's enthusiasm, "I know."

"Hugo and Matt are excited too, especially Hugo, he's so ecstatic that you hired him to man the bar and Matt really loves the idea of being the bouncer."

"Yeah well after they helped so much I figured if they wanted the jobs they should be able to have them," Santana shrugged.

Hugo and Matt had become just as attached to the place as Santana had, they had put in sweat and blood into the club as well.

"When's this thing with Brittany supposed to be happening?" Sam asked.

Santana looked at her phone, it read 7:03.

"Well I told her to meet me at my apartment at half past."

"Don't you think you should be going then?" he asked, "Don't want to be late."

"I know, I was just about to. Do you think Puck set everything up right?" she asked.

"Quinn's there, she'll watch over him," he shrugged.

"True, I just hope they're not making out or something and forgotten about it," she grumbled.

Sam chuckled, "You're just jealous."

Santana shoved him for real that time and he stumbled sideways, "You ass, you know that we're starting over."

"Chill! I was just teasing," he exclaimed.

Santana huffed, "Yeah. I know."

Sam brushed down his shirt getting rid of wrinkles that weren't even there.

"Ok, enough of that Miss Grumpy Pants, get going before you're late," he ordered lightly, ignoring his friends moment of annoyance.

"Yeah, alright. See you later Sam."

"Have fun tonight!" he called after Santana and she gave a final 'I will' before walking out the club and made her way towards her apartment where the love of her life would be meeting her in 19 minutes.

Santana arrived at her apartment with 8 minutes to spare. She quickly rushed into the apartment and changed from her jeans and t-shirt into a tight leather skirt, cream coloured top and black pumps. She was just touching up her make up when there was a knock at the door.

* * *

Brittany's hand fell to her side and she stood waiting for the door to be opened. She was a little nervous about today, this was the first time that Brittany had been back to Santana's apartment since their argument. The past couple of weeks had been amazing. Brittany could genuinely see how hard Santana was trying to prove to her that she was worth it.

The cookies that Santana had made her yesterday hadn't tasted horrible but even if they did Brittany were pretty sure she would have eaten them all. She couldn't help but giggle at the memory of Santana rushing into Chang and Pierce covered in countless splatters of different baking substances, she was adorable and that alone made the cookies taste 10 times better.

She knew that she shouldn't forgive Santana so easily but as each day went by it got harder and harder not too. She wasn't going to last much longer but then she didn't really think she had too, she knew Santana loved her and she loved her back, that was all that mattered.

When the door opened, Brittany's breath caught in her throat, Santana looked beautiful and she couldn't help but feel slightly self-conscious that she was underdressed, only wearing a light blue summer dress.

Being Santana she seemed to be able to sense Brittany's discomfort and immediately told her, "You look beautiful Britt, stunning as usual," and it made Brittany flush. She couldn't believe that even after copious numbers of compliments Santana could still make her blush like that.

"You do too," she said bashfully, "I didn't know we were going out, I would have dressed up a little more if I did," she told her quietly.

Santana shook her head, "I didn't tell you and you look stunning anyway. And really were not going out but we are in a way as well…" Santana said confusingly.

Brittany cocked an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Santana giggled, "Sorry that didn't make any sense but you'll see what I mean in a minute," she said mysteriously.

"I'm confused…"

Santana stepped out the apartment, shutting the door behind herself and held her hand out for Brittany to take.

"Follow me."

Brittany didn't hesitate in slipping her hand into Santana's and she loved the way that they fit so perfectly together. Brittany's confusion grew after Santana led her to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. Once they stepped out the elevator, Santana brought her through a door and they ascended a staircase and Brittany realised they were heading for the roof. When they stepped out onto the roof a wide smile spread over Brittany's lips almost instantly.

It wasn't hugely fancy but there had been fairy lights strewn about and there was cushions spread out on the floor with a blanket over them and some pillows. It was like it was pulled out of a movie and Brittany loved it.

"I know it's cheesy," Santana said.

Brittany grinned, "I like it, love it in fact," she said honestly. Brittany couldn't help notice that Santana still hadn't let go of her hand, not that she minded one bit, "I can't believe you set this all up for me."

"Well actually….I'd like to take full credit but I had some more helpers."

Brittany giggled, "You and your helpers. Quinn?" she asked.

"And Puck," Santana nodded, "Remind me to thank them later for this." Brittany told her that she would and then Santana begun pulling Brittany towards the middle of the roof.

They stopped and Santana let go of Brittany's hand to walk over to some speakers Puck had set up for her, she pressed play and thankfully one of the songs she had chosen began playing and not the crap that Puck likes.

Brittany was momentarily confused about what was going on until Santana walked back over and held her hand out to her, in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Will you dance with me?" She asked softly, as she stared straight into bright blue eyes.

Brittany nodded silently and threaded her fingers through Santana's. Santana tugged her arms and Brittany was pulled forwards until they were pressed flush against each other. Santana let out an almost relieved sigh, she had missed feeling this close to Brittany and now that they were holding each other like this, Santana felt a little more complete.

Brittany led and Santana easily followed. They stepped gracefully to the soft music. They danced like they had been doing it together for years.

"This is the first time that I've danced with you," Brittany realised.

"It is," Santana nodded, "I thought I should fix that."

"You're really good," Brittany told her.

"You make it sound like you thought I'd be bad," Santana teased playfully and Brittany blushed.

"You know what I meant," she ducked her head slightly as they continued to dance.

"I know," Santana giggled, "I just think it's adorable when you blush."

"You're mean," Brittany pouted but Santana knew she didn't mean it and laughed again.

"I may be mean but at least I can dance."

"How come you never told me you danced?" Brittany asked.

Santana shrugged slightly, "I don't really dance, I like it sure and it's fun but I'm not amazing or anything."

"Please, you're just as good as I am."

Santana scoffed, "No one's as good as you Britt," she said earnestly and Brittany's blush deepened.

Neither was sure how long they danced for but soon the sun was setting and eventually the lights of New York and the full moon above them were the only things lighting the roof.

Eventually Santana collapsed onto the small bed of cushions on the floor with a soft groan, she wasn't used to dancing for so long. She rolled onto her back before sitting up and patting the spot next to her. Brittany easily obliged, taking a seat next to her.

"How did you learn to dance so well?"

"I've had a lot of time to practice," Santana said simply.

Brittany wasn't quite sure what to say to that so she laid back down on the cushions staring up at the dark sky. She felt Santana mimic her actions and when she felt Santana's hand in hers for the third time that night, she smiled. She stared out at the night sky and wished that she could see the stars. Living in New York meant she barely ever got to see them.

"You know," Brittany began, "When I look up at the sky, I can't help but think about how big the universe is, we're so small compared to what's out there. And I don't know, it just makes all of my problems seem so small."

"I know what you mean," Santana agreed, neither girl looked away from the sky but their hands stayed firmly locked together, "Anything could be out there and we just haven't looked far enough to see it." Santana looked sideways at Brittany then, "Does…does our problem seem small?" Santana asked timidly.

Brittany turned her head so she was staring straight into Santana's eyes. They were right when they said that the eyes were the windows the soul, because in the moment it seemed like Brittany could see everything Santana was feeling in that moment. Hope. Fear. Desperation. Love.

"I think….I don't think we have a problem that needs to be small anymore," she said softly.

Santana's lips curled up into a smile. She was forgiven.

Then Santana was leaning forwards, and Brittany didn't stop her. When their lips were just a breath apart Santana paused, she could feel the soft puffs of air as Brittany breathed through her nose and she could feel the heat radiating off her skin. In a way this was like a test to see if Brittany had _really_ forgiven her, she wanted Brittany to kiss her, to make the move. She _needed_ her to.

And Brittany did.

Suddenly Brittany moved that last inch and their lips melted together. They fit together. It was as simple as that. Santana moved her lips slowly, in a gently kiss. She pulled Brittany on top of her but didn't deepen the kiss; she just wanted Brittany pressed against her again. Eventually she pulled away and smiled softly at Brittany.

"I missed that," Brittany admitted.

"I missed you."

Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana's lips again.

"You don't have to miss me anymore," she whispered.

They kissed for a little while longer before Brittany rolled of Santana and gazed up at the sky again. Santana immediately missed the feeling of Brittany so close to her but she didn't say anything. It was almost like Brittany was the one who could mind read because she reached out and wrapped her hand around Santana's and that was enough.

"What's it like living for so long?" Brittany asked after a moment.

"It's…." Santana shrugged, "It's normal I guess. I don't really know what it's like _not_ to live forever. I don't know anything else."

Brittany nodded, "I guess that makes sense."

"Sometimes I feel old," Santana added.

"I did wonder why you don't act like you're 80 years old," Brittany said seriously.

Santana chuckled lightly, "Sometimes I feel old, because I've just lived so many days and I've see so much more than the majority of people on this planet. But I can't act like that because of how I look, it would be strange if I acted like a grandma and I wouldn't blend in. I also kind of think that as humans age they have to change how they act because their bodies stop being able to cope with certain things, like knitting is a lot less strenuous than going on a run. I don't have that, my body doesn't age so…"

"If you had the chance to go back in time and change what happened on…that night, would you?" Brittany asked gently.

"No. Then I wouldn't have met you," Santana replied instantly.

Brittany giggled, "Ok, let's say that I was born in your time to and we would have ended up meeting anyway, then would you?" she asked again.

Santana hesitated this time, "I don't know… I love how my life turned out, I've met so amazing people and I've saved so many peoples lives. It's hard to trade that up for anything," she replied honestly, "Although, sometimes, I do wonder what it would be like to grow up, to get older."

"Is it hard to lie all the time?" Brittany asked next.

"It used to be, I wasn't the best liar at first but I had to learn to be safe and to keep the secret safe. I got used to it and it became second nature. If the secret got out, the whole dynamic of the world would change, everyone would kill themselves and become Guardians and they would lose their purpose."

"Their purpose?"

"To ensure that humans have long successful lives. And anyway, I don't always have to lie about it, the majority of my friends are Guardians."

There was a short but comfortable silence then as Brittany took in everything that she had learned. Now that she was over the fact that Santana was in fact a Guardian, she had to admit that they fascinated her. She understood completely why it was a secret, if information like that got out to the wrong people, they would be a lot more than just fascinated. It would be dangerous and in that moment Brittany swore to herself that she would never tell the secret to anyone. Ever.

This time it was Santana's turn to break the silence, "Have you ever fallen in love with someone?"

"You."

Santana chuckled, "You know what I meant."

Brittany grinned cheekily, "I did. I thought I did," she began. She sat up and sat with her legs tucked underneath her, Santana sat up too, mimicking her position, "I was at Julliard and her name was Robyn. One day I went over to her apartment to surprise her and found her cheating on me with another guy in our class called Skip. I was so sad when that happened and I thought it was because I loved her that's why it hurt but I think it was just because I trusted her.

"I've never felt the way I do towards you for anyone else and the more I thought about it, I realised that I never really loved her."

"She shouldn't have done that," Santana said, anger in her voice.

"I'm glad she did," Brittany responded.

Santana looked at her strangely, "You're glad she cheated on you?"

Brittany nodded, "Because otherwise I might still be dating her and I wouldn't have met you."

And Santana couldn't not kiss Brittany then. So she did. It was so nice to be able to do that again. Just kiss her.

"Have you ever fallen in love before?" Brittany asked.

Santana shook her head and Brittany looked a little surprised.

"Never?"

"Not once in my 70 years of living have I ever fallen in love, until you came along that is," she added.

"Is it weird that kind of makes me love you more?"

Santana grinned, "Not at all."

"Good."

Santana kissed Brittany again but this time it was just a quick peck, just because she wanted to.

Brittany sighed and Santana frowned a little, it didn't sound like a good sigh, "I'm sorry for taking so long to forgive you."

Santana immediately began to shake her head, "Don't apologise for that. You had every right to, to be honest I can barely even believe that I'm kissing you and holding your hand again. I thought it would take longer, I didn't even know if you were going to forgive me."

"But it's not like it was your fault, you didn't have a choice."

"A lie is a lie Brittany and I know that, and it doesn't make it any less wrong, no matter the reason."

"You make it sound like you don't want me to forgive you," Brittany said.

Santana sighed this time, "I just don't feel like I… deserve it… I hurt you, so much Brittany and I can't even forgive myself for that." Santana's voice cracked at the end.

"I know you hurt me, I know I hurt you but in every relationships there are arguments, ours was just… a little bigger than leaving a towel on the floor."

"I know but-"

"But nothing, I forgive you Santana and I love you for everything that you are," she said sincerely.

"Even me being a Guardian?" she asked hesitantly.

"Even that."

"And that I read minds?"

Brittany nodded.

"And that I don't get older?"

Brittany nodded again, giggling now.

"And that I drink blood?"

"Yes!" Brittany laughed.

"What about the fangs? Do you mind the fangs? I have a lot of baggage Britt, you don't know what you're getting into here," Santana joked, all her worries gone now.

Brittany kissed Santana deeply, Santana moaned into Brittany's mouth and pouted when she pulled away. "I know exactly what I'm getting into San."

"You love the fangs?" she asked again.

"Yes Santana, even the fangs."

**THE END**

* * *

**This has been so much fun writing and I can't thank you guys enough for the support on the story. I'm so happy that so many people like my weird out there idea and I want to thank you all for all of the nice comments I've gotten. **

**THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE FOR THIS STORY, SO KEEP WATCHING OUT FOR THAT. **

**The next thing I'm going to do is finish the story 'She's the Man' that I started ages ago and only posted one chapter of, but go check it out if you're interested. The next update should either be this weekend or the next. **

**Thanks again for everything guys.**

**-Natxtk**


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

Lima Ohio was covered in a fresh blanket of snow, Santana's boots crunched loudly as she stepped out of her small house. She had a small bag slung over her right shoulder, her other arm tugged her scarf into place. She always loved winter, a small smile spread over her lips as she remembered her first winter with Brittany.

They had gone ice-skating at Rockefeller Centre, holding hands the entire time. They spent evenings huddled up together in either girl's apartment under duvets drinking hot chocolate and watching movies. They went to Central Park and built snowmen. And they had their first Christmas together. They bought two trees one for Brittany's apartment and one for Santana's, Brittany seemed ecstatic at the thought of getting to decorate two and when she found out that Santana had stopped celebrating Christmas ten years ago Santana received a punch in the arm and Brittany asking why they were dating. Santana didn't even get a chance to respond though because then Brittany had kissed her and told her that she loved her anyways and said she would make this the best Christmas ever for her. And it was.

She had moved to Lima six years ago, it was kind of strange being back in her home town, everything was different, the people were different but at the same time she felt exactly the same. She had a feeling it was going to be the last move and she liked the idea of finishing where she started. Quinn and Puck lived in the house next to them they had gotten _abviol _40 years ago, or married in human terms, and they have been more than happy since.

The day that Santana met Brittany's parents was certainly an experience. To Santana nothing seemed to go right. For some strange reason she had seemed set on the fact that she was going to cook for them but when Brittany's parents had walked through the doors of the apartment there was the distinct smell of smoke and a very burnt lasagne. She also managed to trip just as she was about to shake Brittany's fathers hand. Thankfully they seemed to love her anyway, much to her confusion.

That night they also confirmed their theory on Brittany being part Guardian. Santana couldn't read Mrs Pierce's mind either. When Santana had told Brittany that later in the night Brittany had simply kissed her then told her that it made her feel closer to her and it was just another way she felt closer to her.

It was the second of December, so everyone was in a festive mood but this year, Christmas was the last thing on her mind. She quickly walked through the quiet streets, she had wanted to drive but the roads were icy and she hated driving on ice. She knew crashing wouldn't hurt her but it sure made a hell of a mess of the car.

She had only gone home for half an hour to collect more clothes but now she had them she couldn't wait to get back.

Soon Santana was stepping through sliding doors and waving at the girl at reception who nodded back. She walked through the corridors that had become so familiar to her in the last few months until she reached the correct door. She pushed it open quietly and when she peaked inside, she saw Brittany sleeping peacefully. She looked so fragile in the hospital bed, her grey hair was neatly tucked over her shoulder, her hands rest on her stomach.

Santana quietly stepped into the room and shut the door behind her, she settled onto the chair next to Brittany's bed, usually she would slide in next to her but she didn't want to disrupt her sleep at the moment, she was always tired recently.

They had moved to Lima because it was relatively small and that was exactly what Brittany needed. Brittany's had just turned 71 and Santana didn't know how much longer she was going to last. She looked down at her 'wife's' frail body and she still felt the strength of her love for her she had felt 48 years ago when they first fell in love.

Over the years as Brittany's body began to age and Santana's didn't their relationship began to change as well, they became more of best friends than lovers but the love was still there and Santana was sure that it would never go away. For a while Brittany had told her that she could leave her and find someone who was a Guardian or younger but Santana never swayed, she loved Brittany and she knew she would until the day she left this world. In the last few years not only had Santana acted as Brittany's best friend but also her carer as well, she didn't mind though, she wouldn't have trusted anyone else to look after Brittany anyway.

The moving around a lot had also been an issue; it was a difficult decision for Brittany when Santana had to leave New York. It was where her best friends were, they were her family, they had almost broke up. Almost. But Brittany ended up following Santana to Texas where they lived for another nine years. Santana didn't want to make Brittany choose between her and her friends, which was the last thing she wanted to do, but Santana didn't have a choice, too many people would notice she wasn't getting older and that was a risk. Brittany understood that but it didn't make it any easier. Brittany had visited them all the time, Santana couldn't because of the whole age thing but in the recent years they had resorted to phone calls.

The other problem they had was Brittany wanting to become a Guardian. She had thought it was romantic, that they would get to love each other for all eternity and as much as she loved the idea of loving Brittany forever she couldn't sit by and watch Brittany kill herself to be with her. She didn't know if it was selfish or not, but she wanted Brittany to_ know _what it was like to get older, to live life to the fullest. They had argued weeks over that but eventually Brittany gave in and they both knew it was the right choice in the end.

Santana closed her eyes and drifted of to sleep as the remember all of the amazing memories she had of Brittany that she could possibly remember. And there were a lot.

Light streamed through a gap in the shutters and right onto Santana's eyes, forcing her awake. She opened her eyes and squinted.

"Morning," she heard Brittany greet her in a scratchy voice. Brittany was sat up in her bed, a book open in her hands.

"Hey B, good sleep?" she asked sitting up straighter and brushing down her hair.

"It was alright, why didn't you sleep next to me?" she asked her bright blue eyes glinting with a touch of sadness.

"You looked really peaceful, I didn't want to wake you up."

"I wouldn't have minded, I'm not an old lady," she grumbled jokingly and Santana laughed.

"I know you're not, you look beautiful just like you did yesterday," Santana told her honestly.

Brittany chuckled, "Stop it, I'm all wrinkly and we both know it."

Sure Brittany had a few wrinkles; she was 71 years old. Her hair was a fair silver colour and she was a little bony but that didn't stop her looking stunning, even in a hospital bed.

Santana shrugged, "You're still beautiful."

Brittany was about to laugh again but she ended up in a coughing fit. Santana rushed to her side and rubbed her back soothingly.

Last month, Brittany had come down with a cold, it was winter after all but then it began to get worse. Brittany had refused for so long to go to a doctor but Santana eventually had to literally carry her there so she could be checked and it turned out she had developed pneumonia. She had good days and bad days, Santana had thought that it was going to be good today when she saw Brittany sitting up in her bed but obviously not.

"Sorry," Brittany mumbled, her hand rubbing her sore chest.

"That's ok, you don't have to apologise."

Brittany coughed again, only much less violently, "How's Quinn and Puck?" she asked like she did every day even though they visited most days, although they had gone on a holiday to Hawaii for a week.

"They're good, they're getting back tomorrow, they'll probably come and see you."

"They better," Brittany said lightly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good," Brittany responded and Santana knew she was lying, she could always tell when Brittany was lying and she didn't need to know how to mind control to do that.

"I'm going to go get Nurse Sandy for your meds," Santana said standing up.

But Brittany shook her head, "Don't."

"Huh?" Santana asked confused.

"I'm not going to need them."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice wavering, but she knew exactly what Brittany was talking about.

"I can feel it. I'm not going to last much longer."

"Don't say that Britt, let me get Nurse Sandy-"

"No Santana," and Santana flinched at her full name, Brittany hardly used it unless she was in trouble, "I don't want it."

"Please Britt-"

"I thought you would be happy?" Brittany interrupted.

"Happy?"

"I'm going to go to Vartai, I'll finally get to see what you're talking about when you describe how amazing it is. Maybe it'll be my parents that greet me there, I've missed them over the years," she reminisced.

"I'll never be happy about you dying Brittany, no matter where you go."

Brittany ignored her and continued talking like she didn't hear her, "I'm not coming back, like you did. I'd be old still and I've had enough of this," she coughed, "sick body."

"I know, last year you wanted to go sky diving for you're birthday."

"70 is an important age, I thought it should be special," she defended.

"You're always young at heart B and I love that about you."

* * *

Brittany had been right.

And she died exactly 3 days, 6 hours and 23 minutes later.

Santana had sat next to Brittany's bed the whole time, gripping her hand firmly but softly. She had watched Brittany take her final breaths and listened as Brittany rasped out her final words, 'I love you'. She had watched Brittany's eyes flutter close and never open and she listened with deaf ears as the nurses declared her head. She had placed a final kiss on her cheek as she held her tears in, she had promised Brittany she wouldn't cry and she never broke a promise to Brittany. Ever.

She had watched as Brittany was wheeled out the door and two days later Santana held the funeral.

It was small. Quinn and Puck where there along with a few other close Guardian friends, Sam, Matt and Hugo. There were also a few friends that Brittany had made over their six years of living in Lima there as well. Everyone was dressed in bright colours, Brittany had once told her that she didn't want people to dress in black at her funeral, black was a sad colour and she didn't want them to be sad about her death, she wanted them to celebrate in the fact that she had an amazing life.

Santana knew in a way messed up way it was stupid to be sad. She was going to see Brittany again in Darja but Brittany's human body had died and that in itself was paining.

After the funeral all the Guardians shuffled back to Santana's house. Quinn hugged Santana close and told her she would miss her when she left.

"I'm going to miss you too Quinn," she said truthfully, there were fresh tears in her eyes for a whole different reason now.

"It's going to be so different without you, you're my best friend."

"I know, but it's not forever, I'll see you there soon, ok?"

Quinn nodded, "Ok."

"Who knows maybe you'll be assigned another newbie and I'll be replaced," she joked trying to lighten the mood, Quinn shoved her shoulder with her own.

"You know I'd never do that."

"I know."

Puck had come over next, "I…."

"I'll miss you too Puck," Santana chuckled as she saw her friend struggle for the right words.

Puck pulled her into a huge bear hug and didn't let go for a good five minutes.

"Who's gonna search the streets with me looking for guys butts to kick now?" he asked he tried to hide the sadness in his voice.

"You've got Quinn," Santana reminded.

"It's not the same, Quinn's really bossy," he whispered but Quinn heard and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

Sam took that as his queue to speak next, "I'm going to miss my partner in crime," he grinned his goofy lopsided big-lipped grin.

"I guess you're gonna have to find someone else. I hear Hugo's hoping to be promoted," she told him.

That made Sam burst out crying and Santana patted his back as he wiped his eyes, "Sorry. I'm just going to miss you."

"It's not forever," she reminded.

"Group hug!" Puck shouted.

And then all her friends; Quinn, Puck, Sam, Hugo and Matt all surrounded her and wrapped their arms around her, squeezing her tight.

Eventually they let go, everyone's eyes were red and teary. Santana took one of her last looks at all her friends. She had known Quinn for 93 years, and she had been her best friend for that long too. It was difficult to leave but it was what she wanted. She wanted to see Brittany again; even after only two days Santana missed her.

"I guess…this- this is goodbye. For now." She added.

"Do you know what to do?" Quinn asked her and it made Santana smile, Quinn was always looking out for her.

"I think so."

Santana took a deep breath, "I love you guys," she said and then closed her eyes.

_"I'm ready," _she thought, _"I'm ready to go to Darja."_

A voice, that she swore sounded like her mother echoed through her head, _"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Welcome back."_

Then Santana's body began to tingle, and she felt hot all over. It was like she was like she was sitting in hot water while having ice cold water splashed over her head. She opened her eyes one last time and saw her friends for the last time, their mouths slightly dropped and she made a note to ask them what it was like watching this happen when she saw one of them next.

Their images began to fade around the edges, like she was being plunged into darkness and she strained for one last look before they were gone and she was falling again. Just like the first time. Only this time she didn't feel so lost and when her feet touched the ground and she saw the light she didn't hesitate. She ran as fast as she could and it was almost soothing to burst through the light.

Everything was bright white just like before. When she heard someone speak she let the tears stream down her face freely and she launched herself in the direction of the voice. Warms arms caught her.

"Mom," she whispered. It had been so long. Way too long.

Gloria Lopez was beautiful. She was slightly shorter than Santana but had the same physique. Her eyes shone with love for her daughter. Santana pulled her mom tighter against her, she had missed her mom's hugs.

"Santana, my beautiful girl," she smiled and Santana chest wracked with sobs.

"I missed you so much. I'm so sorry I left," she cried.

"I missed you too mija," she said softly.

"Have you met dad?" she asked through tears.

Gloria chuckled and nodded, "He want's to see you."

"I want to see him too-"

"But I think…that there's someone else who wants to see you more," Gloria grinned.

Santana smiled bashfully, "You've met Brittany?"

"I have."

"How do we get to the Darja?" she asked excitedly, she needed to see Brittany again. She looked around but all she could see was whiteness, nothing else.

"We're already here."

And just as she said those words the white started to disperse like fog and suddenly everything was clear. Santana never really knew what to expect, she spent countless of nights wondering what Darja would look like but she could never really come up with something that she thought might actually be there.

Santana didn't even know how to explain what she saw; she stepped forwards, like she was walking out of a door and onto a street. Darja was like it's own mini world, the buildings were beautiful, a combination of the ages mixed together to perfection. She looked down the street and saw people of all ages going on with their lives and it was like they said on Earth. You go to a better place.

But then her eyes settled on one person in particular and she gasped. She never thought she would see that face in person again. Brittany suddenly appeared 10 feet in front of her. But it wasn't Brittany and it was Brittany at the same time. To be specific was a _young _Brittany, she looked just like she did when she was 27 years old, sparkling blue eyes, long blonde hair and gleaming smile Santana's jaw went slack and she saw Brittany giggling.

"Go on mija, I'll let you too catch up," Gloria urged her and then she disappeared somewhere, not that Santana noticed much, she was to focused on Brittany.

Almost hesitantly, Brittany stepped forwards until she was just in front of Santana.

"Hi San," she grinned and Santana's heart fluttered just like it did years ago, maybe even more.

"You're- how-"

"I know, it's weird for me too," she agreed.

"I don't understand-"

"I didn't either but I was told that it's your spirit that goes to Darja not the body, which makes sense because what else would be buried at the funeral. I always felt young on the inside San, my body just aged when I didn't want it too."

Santana opened and closed her mouth a few times; she didn't know what to say. She hadn't really thought about what Brittany would look like when she got to Darja, she had almost assumed that she would look like what she did when she died, not that she cared at all what age Brittany looked, she was still her Brittany.

"You…you look beautiful," was the only thing she could say and it was the truth.

"Stop it, I'm all wrinkly and we both know it," she joked, repeating the words she had said days ago, Santana laughed and she took the final step towards Brittany.

She took Brittany's hands in her own and tugged so they were pressed against each other, "To me, no matter how old you appeared, you were always the most beautiful girl in the room."

And then Brittany kissed her and Santana gasped. Darja, she'd missed that feeling, Brittany's lips pressed against her own. Santana tangled her hands in Brittany's hair and pressed their lips harder together until it was almost painful but neither girl cared, they missed this closeness.

"I don't know how it's possible, but I think I fell more in love with you," Brittany mumbled.

"That's good," Santana grinned, still a little out of breath from the kiss, "Because now…you're kind of stuck with me."

"Forever?"

Santana nodded, "For eternity."

* * *

**And that's the end. It has seriously been amazing writing this for you guys and I hope that you have enjoyed it at least a little bit. This chapter should have answered most unanswered questions but I'm sorry if I missed any. **

**Check out the story I'm continuing called, 'She's the Man' if you have the time and are interested. **

**Has anyone seen the promo for the next glee episode yet (Tina in the sky with diamonds)? It looks so good! And I'm a full-fledged Brittana fan at heart but Santana is so adorable when she see's Dani, I'm sorry but it's true!**

**You guys are the best. **


End file.
